


Bad Day

by CreativeGirl29



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Bad Days, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Groundhog Day, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Long Days, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Supernatural Elements, hidden love, hidden romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGirl29/pseuds/CreativeGirl29
Summary: Virgil’s day keeps repeating: What will it take for it to end and a new one to begin?





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> * This story popped into my head on Friday evening and wouldn't leave me alone.  
> * There will be relationships mentioned/played out in later chapters - I will add these tags when they happen.

Virgil yawned, rolled over, and glanced at the clock. 7am… Too early to be woken by the alarm system going off, warning him that he was needed for another rescue. Dragging himself into a sitting position, Virgil released another yawn before jumping out of bed. “Ouch!”

“Wow, are you alright?” Kayo asked, sprinting into the room.

“Yes,” Virgil nodded, rubbing his knee.

Kayo glanced at the offending bedside drawer that had been left open. “You know you really should keep that shut.”

“Wasn’t me who left it open,” Virgil frowned, “but when I find out who’s been going through my things they are in deep sh…”

“Virgil Tracy, watch your language!”

“Sorry grandma!”

“Now, hurry up and join your brothers,” Sally said, starting to leave the room, “we have an important mission to complete… Kayo, come along.”

“Yes grandma,” Kayo looked over her shoulder at Virgil who was now frowning at the bedside drawer, “I’ll see you in a minute.”

Virgil nodded and watched as they both left, he then shut the drawer vowing to himself he would hunt down the offending brother later. Standing up, Virgil released yet another yawn as he grabbed some clean tracksuit bottoms and a top, quickly pulling them on he made his way into the command centre to be greeted by his grandma, Scott, Kayo, Gordon, and Alan alongside the hologram of his brother John in Thunderbird 5.

“Getting slower in your old age Virg?” Gordon quipped. “and where’s your usual lumberjack gear?

Virgil whacked his hand around the back of Gordon’s head. “What’s the situation John?”

“It’s one that you’re not going to like!”

“Really?” Virgil questioned, wondering what it could be.

John sighed. “I’m afraid so… Oh, and for the record this wasn’t my idea!”

“What wasn’t your idea?”

“This!” Gordon chirped pushing a large box into Virgil’s view.

“No, it can’t be?”

“I’m afraid so,” Scott answered, looking at his brother sympathetically.

“You sounded the alarm system at 7am, for this?”

“Yep!” Alan replied, shoving a smaller box into Virgil’s arms. “How else were we going to get you out of bed at 7am?”

“But…”

“No butts!” Sally chastised. “Now, as the saying goes… Many hands make light work!”

Virgil put the box down and opened it to reveal some glittery decorations. “Man, I really hate Christmas!”

“Oh, come on Virg,” Scott said, grinning at his younger brother, “you used to love it.”

“Yes, when I was a kid!”

“You’re all still kids to me!”

“That’s because you’re ancient,” Alan joked.

“Watch it kiddo!” Scott laughed, before looking back at Virgil and shaking his head at his continued grumpiness. “Now, hurry up and help. The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can have a mince pie!”

“Fine,” Virgil huffed beginning to empty the box of its contents.

“Oh, Virgil…”

Virgil stopped what he was doing and eyed up Gordon, who was the contributor of the suspicious call. “Yes?”

“You’re not wearing a Christmas hat, everyone else is.”

Virgil looked around the room, everyone was indeed now sporting a red Santa hat with the words ‘Ho Ho Ho’ on the front. “Okay then, I’ll wear one.”

Gordon shoved the item into Virgil’s hands and then happily skipped away while humming carols.

Virgil shook his head at his brother’s joviality, and then looked at the item in his hands. “What the?”

“It was the only one left,” Gordon chuckled, from the safety of the other side of the room.

“Put the hat on sweetie.”

“But have you seen it grandma?”

“Yes, I have, and with that frown that you’ve had plastered across your face all morning… Well, personally I think it suits you!”

Virgil huffed and pulled the black Santa hat on, which had the words ‘Bah Humbug,’ printed on the front.

“It looks great!” John stated.

Virgil glared at John’s hologram. “Why aren’t you down here helping out?”

“Because I’m on duty.”

“Hey, I’m happy to swap roles for a day if you want to join in on the family bonding session.”

“No thanks,” John laughed, “I’m happy up here!”

“Suit yourself,” Virgil sighed, going back to the decorating.

“Why don’t you get a coffee Virg,” Scott suggested, “you might feel a bit brighter then.”

Virgil grinned at his brother. “That’s a great idea, I’ll go and get one now.”

“No, you don’t,” Sally ordered, “if you wanted coffee, you would have been quicker getting in here this morning!”

“But grandma, I’ll be more productive once I’ve had a cup.”

“You are not going anywhere near the kitchen until this is done!”

“Oh man,” Virgil responded, pulling a face.

“And don’t pull that face… It will get stuck that way!”

Scott placed a hand sympathetically on Virgil’s shoulders. “Sorry bro.”

Virgil pulled his puppy dog eyes at Scott and gazed longingly at his coffee. “Scott, can I have a sip of yours?”

Scott laughed. “No way, this one’s my first, and I was lucky to grab it myself.

Virgil furrowed his brow as his brother walked over to join Kayo for unpacking duties while drinking the coffee.

“Err, Virgil.”

Virgil turned at smiled at their resident genius. “Hey Brains.”

“You can have my coffee, I’ve already had one!”

“Really?”

“Of course. You look like you need it more than I do!”

“Thank you, that’s very sweet of you, and would be very much appreciated.”

Brains pushed his glasses back up and signalled to Max to come forward with the coffee.

Virgil took the coffee out of the robot’s hands. “Thank you, Max,”

Max beeped, turned, and wandered back over to the tree which it had been helping to decorate.

Virgil exhaled with relief when he sipped the coffee. “Thank you, Brains.”

“Anytime Virgil,” he answered, before going back to his own decorating duties.

… …

Several hours later the island home was spiffed out with a big tree, lights, and an abundance of tinsel and decorations. After consuming lunch, mince pies and hot chocolates, everyone had dispersed into their own areas. Alan was now happily killing several Zombie’s in an online computer game battle, Brains had disappeared into his workshop, Gordon was swimming, Scott and Kayo had said they were going to check over their birds and had disappeared together. Meanwhile, Virgil happily played on his beloved piano.

“Well, you seem a little bit happier than you were earlier.”

Virgil stopped playing and smiled at his grandma. “I’ve had a chance to wake up.”

“Good, then since you’re smiling now, you can sample one of these chocolate muffins that I’ve just finished making.”

“Err… You know thinking about it,” Virgil began, standing up from the piano and heading towards the door, “I’m feeling a bit tired. I think I’ll have a lie down.”

Virgil sighed with relief when he reached the safety of his room. That had been a really close call, he normally wouldn’t turn down store-bought chocolate muffins, but anything cooked by grandma, especially after having a large lunch was a definite no go, and he would now need to hide out for a few hours until the offending cakes had all gone. ‘Maybe I should take a nap,’ he thought, seeing how comfy his bed looked. Agreeing with his decision, Virgil literally jumped onto his bed, padded the cushion, and then settled himself down. Suddenly, noticing his art cupboard was slightly open, Virgil jumped back of the bed and checked to make sure nothing had been taken, while muttering under his breath that he would hunt down the offending brother, ‘most likely Gordon’ he thought, and make them pay. Once he was certain nothing had gone he glanced around the room to see if anything else was out of place. Noticing a fallen book on the bottom shelf, Virgil went over and went to put it back in place when he realised which item had disappeared.

… …

“Gordon Cooper Tracy!”

“Uh oh!” Gordon yelped, his head popping out of the water when he heard his name being yelled.

“Gordon Cooper Tracy!”

“I didn’t do it!” He automatically answered, when he saw his giant bear of a brother raging towards him, with a look that was very rarely seen on his face, but when it was you knew it was best to run and hide until the storm that had brewed inside him had passed.

“Where is it?” Virgil growled, yanking his brother out of the pool.

“Where’s what?”

Virgil swung around to see his grandma looking at him. “Mum’s music box, it’s gone!”

Gordon shook his head desperately. “I haven’t taken it, I promise!”

“Oh, come on Gordon, it can’t just grow legs and disappear!” Virgil snapped.

“No, it can’t,” his grandma answered, “but if Gordon said he didn’t take it then I believe him.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Gordon confirmed, “come on Virg, I know how much that box means to you!”

Tears began welling up in Virgil’s eyes. “Then where is it?”

“Don’t worry sweetheart,” Sally said placing a comforting arm around him, “we’ll find it… Gordon go and round up the others and get them to start looking.”

Gordon nodded, grabbed a towel so he could dry himself on the way, and went to fetch the reinforcement.

Meanwhile, Virgil was led indoors and made to sit down in the kitchen. “Right, coffee or another hot chocolate?”

“Chocolate please grandma,” Virgil sniffed.

Sally nodded and began making the drinks.

… …

Five minutes later Scott hurried into the kitchen, causing Virgil to look up hopefully. “Any luck?”

Scott shook his head causing Virgil’s own head to sag into his hands. “Don’t worry, everyone is looking, we’ll find it!”

“Hope so,” Virgil muttered miserably.

Scott pulled Virgil into a warm hug. “I’m sure that whoever as taken it will realise how much they have upset you and return it.”

Virgil nodded. “Well, if you do find out who it is then let me know so I can throttle them.”

… …

Half an hour later, Virgil sat in the lounge with Scott’s arm around him while the rest of the family continued their search.

Eventually Sally stepped in the room. “Found it!”

Virgil jumped up and wiped away a few tears before taking the item out of her hands. “Thank you, grandma… Where was it?”

Sally waited for everybody else to return and then looked around the group. “It was sitting outside your bedroom door, obviously whomever took it decided it was best to return it.”

“I’m just glad it’s back.” Virgil stated, opening it to reveal a beautiful ballerina inside.

“It’s a shame it doesn’t work anymore,” Sally sighed, “didn’t the ballerina used to dance to the music as well? 

“Yes,” Virgil nodded, “I was about 12 when it completely stopped working, but I can still remember the song it used to play, it was so beautiful”

“Could you play it sometime?” Alan asked.

“Of course, Alan… Not today though, I’m not really in the right mood.”

“Well, I know what will cheer you up,” Sally announced.

“What’s that grandma?”

“The chocolate muffins that were baked earlier, I’m surprised no one’s tried one yet.”

“There’s a reason for that,” Gordon chuckled under his breath.

“I heard that,” Sally said, looking at Gordon with a sly smile.

“Sorry grandma,” Gordon replied.

“So, do you want one Virgil?”

“No thanks grandma, I’m not that hungry.”

Sally smiled knowingly. “Don’t worry, I had help baking them from Max.”

“You did?”

Max, who was next to Brains beeped his confirmation.

“Well, in that case,” Virgil smiled, “I think I could go for one or two.”

“Great, Max will you go and fetch them.”

Max beeped and went to get the muffins.

Everybody’s mouth watered when less than a minute later, Max came back in the room carrying two trays of delicious looking double chocolate muffins.

“Wow, they look delicious grandma,” Alan stated reaching out for a muffin.

“Put it down Alan,” Sally ordered, “Virgil gets to try the first one.”

Virgil reached out with his hand, picked up a muffin and bit into it.

“Well, how are they?” Kayo asked.

Virgil swallowed the bit he was chewing and nodded approvingly.

Everyone’s face lit up at this news and they all went to reach for one, but instantly stopped and put them back down when Virgil suddenly spat out a piece of the cake.

“Virgil, what’s wrong?” Scott asked.

“Is there coconut in here?” Virgil questioned, beginning to turn a slight green.

“Max picked out the ingredients” Sally said, looking at the robot.

Max beeped an affirmative.

“Oh god!” Virgil mumbled.

“Okay Virgil, come with me,” Scott said, putting an arm around his brother and leading him out the room.

Max beeped at Brains wanting to know what was wrong.

Brains glanced down at his friend. “Oh Max, we need to get to the infirmary to help Virgil… He’s allergic to coconut.”

Max released a series of very sad beeps as he followed Brains to the sickbay.

“It’s okay Max,” Brains said, rushing into the room, and going over to Scott to help him get the injection ready, “y…you didn’t know, I should have t…told you.”

Max beeped some more.

“I’ll be okay Max,” Virgil muttered, “like Brains said, this isn’t your fault… And it’s not yours either Brains!”

Brains smiled. “I just hope you remember that in a few seconds.”

Virgil was going to question why, when he saw Brains stepping towards him with a needle in his hands. “Is that necessary, my reactions are never that severe!”

“I…I’m afraid it’s needed Virgil,” Brains replied, “It’s better to be safe, rather than sorry!”

Scott shook his head at Virgil’s reaction. “You know being the medic of the family, you’d think you would be used to needles!”

“Giving them is never a problem, I just don’t like being on the receiving end!” Virgil complained, wincing away from Brains and the needle.

“Now, come on Virgil, stop complaining and look at me.”

Virgil made a groaning noise, but did what Scott had asked. “Ouch!”

“All done,” Brains announced.

“Can I go to my room now,” Virgil pleaded.

“Nope, you know the score,” Scott stated.

“Brains, please?”

Brains fiddled with his glasses. “Sorry Virgil, your b…brother is right, you need to stay here where we can m…monitor you.”

Virgil pouted, but nodded his agreement.

Brains smiled and with Max left the room.

“Are you alright bro?”

“Yes,” Virgil exhaled, “It’s just today’s been a bit shitty!”

“How so?”

“Well, being woken at 7am by the alarm system, and not being able to start the day with a coffee. Well, until Brains kindly offered me his. Then being forced to do Christmas decorations. 

“Which you secretly love!” Scott announced.

“No, I don’t!” Virgil answered giving Scott a cheeky smile.

“Mm… Sure you don’t,” Scott countered. “so, what else as made this a bad day then?”

“Well, there was also the incident with my music box disappearing, and then this.”

“Yes, I’ll allow those last two.” Scott said, turning to the door. “I’m just going to get myself a coffee… You stay here, and maybe get a nap!”

“I will,” Virgil agreed, “oh Scott.”

“Yes bro?”

“Can you make sure Alan doesn’t have any of those muffins. His reactions are always much worse than mine.”

“Don’t worry I’m sure me, Kayo and Gords can finish them all off.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you can.” Virgil chuckled.

Once his brother had gone Virgil settled himself down for the much-needed sleep he felt he had needed all day.

… …

Virgil yawned and rolled over, he could hear the alarm system going off, but he knew there was no point getting up, there was no way Scott would let him out on a rescue after having the shot.

“Hey Virgil, what’s taking you so long?”

Virgil groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Suddenly realising he was in his own bed he sat up and looked at Kayo. “What’s going on?”

“What’s going on… We’ve got a mission, that’s what’s going on!”

“But I was just in the infirmary!”

Kayo raised an eyebrow at Virgil. “Have you been having weird dreams?”

“Yes, I guess so,” Virgil replied, releasing another yawn before jumping out of bed, “ouch!”

Kayo glanced at the bedside drawer that had been left open. “You know you really should keep that shut!”

Virgil gazed at the offending drawer his mouth wide open.

“Virgil, are you not dressed yet,” his grandma chastised.

“But…”

“No butts… Now, hurry up and join your brothers,” Sally said, starting to leave the room, “we have an important mission to complete… Kayo, come along.”

“Yes grandma,” Kayo looked over her shoulder at Virgil, “I’ll see you in a minute.”

Virgil glanced around looking for some clothes when he spotted the tracksuit bottoms and top he had been wearing. Shaking his head in disbelief he quickly pulled them on and headed out of his room, hoping his theory wasn’t correct. Virgil reached the command centre and stared in shock at his grandma, Scott, Kayo, Gordon, and Alan alongside the hologram of his brother John, in the now non-decorated room. ‘This can’t be happening,’ Virgil thought, stepping forwards to join his family.

“Getting slower in your old age Virg?” Gordon quipped. “and where’s your usual lumberjack gear?

Choosing to ignore his brothers remarks this time, Virgil glanced at John “What’s the situation?”

“It’s one that you’re not going to like… Oh, and for the record this wasn’t my idea!”

Virgil gulped at the familiar nature of this. “What wasn’t your idea?”

“This!” Gordon chirped pushing a large box into Virgil’s view.

“No, it can’t be?”

“I’m afraid so,” Scott answered, looking at his brother sympathetically.

Alan shoved a smaller box into Virgil’s arms. “Come on Virg, join in the fun.”

Virgil placed the box on the floor and opened it to reveal the glittery Christmas decorations inside. “Oh god… Not again!”


	2. Day 2

“What do you mean… Not again?” Scott queried.

“You all woke me up yesterday at 7am... Wait,” Virgil looked straight at Gordon, “is this one of your weird pranks that none of us get?”

“Is what one of my weird pranks?” Gordon questioned.

“Making me decorate again!”

“We do this every year,” Gordon remarked.

“But we did this yesterday!”

Gordon raised an eyebrow at his brother. “Err… No, we didn’t!”

“Scott, you remember right?”

Scott shook his head. “No, sorry Virg.”

“I think he’s been having weird dreams!” Kayo stated, walking over to join them.

“Virgil, are you alright?” Sally questioned, feeling his head.

“Yes, I’m fine… It’s just I don’t really understand what’s happening here.”

“Well,” Sally began, “what’s happening is that the rest of us are trying to work as a family to decorate this home, and you’re not helping.”

“But…”

“No butts!” His grandma scolded. “Now, as the saying goes… Many hands make light work!”

“You said that yesterday,” Virgil mumbled, before gazing back at the box of Christmas decorations.

“Oh, come on Virg, you used to love it.”

Virgil sighed. “Yes, when I was a kid!”

“You’re all still kids to me!”

“That’s because you’re ancient,” Virgil said.

“Wow, I was just about to say the same thing!” Alan commented.

“Yes, I know,” Virgil sighed.

Scott placed a comforting hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you, but the sooner we get this done, the sooner you can have a mince pie!”

“Well, they were one of the highlights of the day!”

“Ha? Scott responded with a puzzled look.

“Never mind Scott, I’ll help.”

“Good,” Scott said, picking up a few items out of the box and then walking away so he could hang them up.

“Oh, Virgil…”

Virgil stopped what he was doing and eyed Gordon knowingly.

“You’re not wearing a Christmas hat, everyone else is.”

“Does it happen to be black with ‘Bah Humbug’ written on the front?”

“Wow,” Gordon gasped, “how did you know that?”

“It doesn’t matter, Virgil replied, “but if you pass it over then I’ll wear it.”

“You will?”

“I might as well,” Virgil took the hat from his brother and slipped it on, then smiled when John’s hologram appeared in front of him, “hey John, so do you think it suits me then?”

“Yes, it does.”

“You know, you could come down and join in the fun.”

“Can’t, I’m on duty.”

“There’s no emergency calls today!”

“Shush…” the whole family chorused.

“Virg, don’t jinx it!” John added.

“For some reason, I don’t think I will!”

“Hey Virg,” Scott called walking over to him with a coffee in his hand when John’s image disappeared.

“Coffee of course!” Virgil looked around the room for Brains but unfortunately couldn’t see him anywhere.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I was just looking for Brains… I could really do with a coffee.!”

“Well,” Scott began, “why don’t you go and get one, you might feel a bit brighter then.”

“No, unfortunately grandma won’t let any of us anywhere near the kitchen until this is done… I’d ask for a sip of yours but I’m betting it was your first one!”

“Mm… it is, and I was lucky to grab it myself.” Scott replied.

“Where were you hiding it anyway, I didn’t see you with it earlier?”

“I know what you lot are like when it comes to coffee, so I hid it from prying eyes, and Kayo kept watch for me.”

“How did you get her to watch it and not drink it?”

“Oh, I have my ways,” Scott grinned, making his way over to help Kayo with the unpacking.

Virgil sighed as he glanced back at the box of decorations.

“Err, Virgil.”

“Brains,” Virgil practically sang, pulling the man into a hug, “where were you?”

“I was just in a d…different room.” Brains informed him.

“So, you were going to ask me something? Virgil beamed knowingly, when he had released Brains from the hold.

“Err… I was going to offer you my coffee, I’ve already had one!”

“Brains, that would be absolutely amazing, thank you!”

“No problem V…Virgil, you look like you need it more than I do!” Brains fiddled with his glasses, then signalled to Max to come forward.

Virgil gladly took the drink out of the robot’s hand. “Thanks Max.”

Max beeped then made his way back to the Christmas tree.

Virgil took a big gulp of the coffee and then grinned once more at the man before him. “Brains, have I ever told you that you are an absolute star!”

“N…no you haven’t,” Brains answered, turning a slight red at the compliment.

“Well, you are,” Virgil stated, “and thank you again for the coffee.”

“Anytime Virgil!” Brains said, walking off to join Max by the tree.

As soon as he had gulped the coffee down, Virgil gazed down at the box in front of him. ‘Right, let’s get this done… Again!’

… …

“Well, you’ve all done cracking jobs,” Sally observed, looking around at the room, “now, as it’s nearly midday I suggest we all get some lunch, and we can also tuck into those mince pies.”

“And hot chocolates?” Alan enquired hopefully.

“Absolutely,” she replied, placing her arm around him and leading him out of the room.

Virgil watched his family head towards the kitchen, just like they had previously done the day before. Originally, he had gone with them. However, as soon as he had excepted that the day was somehow repeating, and it wasn’t one of Gordon’s jokes or some weird dream he was having, then he had desperately wanted to go and check his room. The worst incident of the day, even worse than having to have an injection, was when his mother’s music box had been taken. Pushing his door open, Virgil practically ran to the shelf where he kept the box.

… …

“God Damn It!”

“What the?” Scott remarked, when he and the rest of the family heard Virgil’s roar from the other side of their home.

The door swung open and Virgil stormed inside muttering profanities under his breath.

“Virgil watch your language!” His grandma chastised.

“No,” Virgil snapped, to everybody’s shock, ‘I want to know who’s taken it?”

“Taken what?” Gordon asked.

Not hearing the question, Virgil continued his tirade. “It was taken yesterday, but thankfully it was returned… And then when I realised yesterday was repeating, I figured it might get taken again… I was really hoping I was wrong, and it wouldn’t disappear… But it’s gone…”

Scott stood and placed his hands firmly on Virgil’s face. “Virg, calm down… You’re not making any sense.”

“It’s gone,” Virgil said, tears brewing as he gazed in his brother’s eyes.

“What’s gone?” Scott questioned calmly.

“Mum’s music box, somebody’s taken it!”

Scott frowned. “Are you sure you’ve not moved it?”

“I always keep it in the same place, and it’s not there.”

Scott placed a reassuring arm around his brother and led him to a chair. “It’s okay bro, we’ll find it.”

“Okay, lunch is on hold until we find the music box,” Sally stated, “the sooner we find it, the sooner we all get to eat!” as soon as everyone had left she focussed on Virgil who was still being comforted by Scott. “Would you like a warm drink sweetie?”

Virgil wiped away his tears. “Yes please, grandma.”

“Chocolate or a coffee?”

“Chocolate.”

“Scott, would you like one?”

“Yes please, grandma,”

Sally nodded and started to make the drinks. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it will turn up.”

“Hope so,” Virgil muttered.

“And I’m sure that whoever’s taken it will realise how much they have upset you and return it,” his grandma added.

“They did yesterday!” Virgil answered, looking slightly brighter.

“Why do you keep referencing yesterday?” Scott queried, accepting the drink his grandma was now passing him.

“It doesn’t matter,” Virgil exhaled, “you wouldn’t believe me anyway, and to be honest, I don’t know if I believe it myself.”

… …

Twenty minutes later, Gordon stepped in the room. “Found it!”

“Thank you,” Virgil said, wiping away a few tears before taking the item.

“No problem bro,” Gordon replied, squeezing his brother’s arm comfortingly.

Where was it?” Sally asked.

“I found it outside Virgil’s bedroom door,” Gordon informed them.

“Same as yesterday,” Virgil mumbled, while he examined the item.

“Ha?” Gordon remarked.

Virgil shook his head. “Never mind!”

“Gordon, will you please go and round up the others and let them know that we’ve found the music box.”

“Yes, of course grandma.”

Sally watched Gordon leave the room, then smiled at the beautiful ballerina which Virgil had now revealed. “it’s a shame it doesn’t work anymore… didn’t the ballerina used to dance to the music as well?”

“Yes, it did,” Scott replied, when Virgil didn’t, “the song was one of mom’s favourites… Virg, didn’t you used to play it on the piano?”

“Sorry, what did you say Scott?” Virgil asked, snapping himself out of the daze he had been in.

“The song that used to play in the music box, you’ve played it on the piano, right?”

Virgil nodded his confirmation.

“Well, I’d love to hear it, could you play it Virgil?” His grandma asked.

“I can,” Virgil confirmed, “but not today, if that’s okay?”

“Of course, I’m happy to hear it anytime,” she replied.

At that moment the rest of the family piled back in the room. “Hey, where are you going?” Kayo questioned when Virgil made to leave.

“I’m going to put this back in my room.”

“Well don’t be too long,” Kayo replied with a smile, “apparently Max has prepared the meal and not Grandma.”

“Yes, it tasted great yesterday.” Virgil said, leaving the room.

Kayo gave Scott a puzzled look. “Yesterday?”

Scott shrugged. “I have no idea!”

… …

After lunch had been consumed, Virgil waited for the rest of the family to disperse to the various parts of the island, just like they had previously done before making his way to his piano. Sitting down, he closed his eyes, and slowly exhaled as he let his fingers dance across the keys.

“Well, you seem a little bit happier than you were earlier.”

“A little,” Virgil replied opening his eyes and smiling at his grandma, “playing always helps to clear my mind and think things through.”

“And what did you need to think through?”

“Why the day is repeating.”

Sally frowned. “Are you sure you’re not ill?”

“I did consider that,” Virgil stated moving away from the hand that had been placed on his head, “but I’m definitely not!”

“Mm… Well if you’re feeling okay then you can sample one of the chocolate muffins that I’ve just finished making.”

“Oh no,” Virgil exhaled, “not the muffins!”

“Hey!” She responded, but with a knowing smile, “I’m not that bad… And anyway, I had help baking them from Max.”

“Yes, I know, and I’m sure they taste amazing… The only problem is that I believe Max may have used coconut in them”

“Coconut… but he knows that you and Alan are allergic”

“No, unfortunately not.”

“Well I’ll go and double check, just to be on the safe side,” Sally said, leaving the room.

“Good idea… I definitely don’t want an injection again!”

… …

‘Well that’s the coconut incident sorted!’ Virgil silently said to himself when a few minutes later his grandma returned confirming that coconut had been used, and because she didn’t want Alan or him to miss out, both herself and Max were working on a separate batch just for them. ‘Although, I still have no idea why this day is repeating… And what if it keeps happening?’ Virgil shuddered at the thought. He had always presumed he would enjoy the opportunity more than he had done so far. He’d always loved watching Groundhog Day and various other films based around similar subjects. On many of those occasions he had sat watching the movies with Brains, who also secretly loved them, and they had both theorised what they would do with their unlimited day. Granted the hypothesis they would come up with would usually result in them both breaking out into hysterics from the absurdity of it all. However, he had currently done absolutely nothing with the situation, and it certainly was not fun. Maybe he would have enjoyed it if he’d been stuck in a different day, but no it had to be this day, the one day he would gladly skip if given half the chance.

Continuing to ponder his dilemma, Virgil moved from the piano and made his way to the doors which led out to the pool. ‘Well, Gords is certainly having a good day,’ he chuckled to himself when he observed his brother in the middle of swimming laps. ‘Mm… maybe that’s the key to getting out of this… Making sure everyone else is having a good day, even though mine is not the best.’ Deciding that this was most likely the best course of action to take, Virgil slipped past the family room, affectionately known as the ‘snug’ and peeked his head inside. “Hey Al,”

“Hey bro,” Alan replied, not looking away from his game.

“Having fun?”

“Yep!”

“How are you getting on?”

Alan didn’t reply, but instead bit on his lip as he concentrated on his game, then after a minute or two he released a giant whoop before focussing on his brother. “I am on level 29 of Attack of the Zombie Killer’s and I’m now ranked at level A.

“I take it that’s a good thing?”

“A good thing,” Alan snorted, “yeah, it’s the best thing ever!”

“So, you’re having a good day then?”

Alan offered his thumbs up as a response, his focus now entirely on the game which had restarted.

“Well, Al is certainly okay,” Virgil thought to himself as he headed away from the ‘snug’ and towards the kitchen, “yep, grandma and Max too!” He chuckled, when glancing inside he saw them both dancing to Christmas songs while they baked. ‘Just Brains, Scott, Kayo, and John,’ he thought with a huge grin as he clicked his communicator on.

“Hey Virg, what’s up?” John’s cheery voice questioned.

“Just checking in,” Virgil replied, “having a good day?”

“All good so far, we are currently all clear for rescues, and I’ve just had a fantastic game of chess with EOS.”

“Which I won,” EOS chirped in.

“Yes… Yes, I know.”

Virgil released a light laugh. Even though John’s hologram wasn’t showing Virgil could picture his brother’s eyes rolling. “And anything else planned?”

“Yes, Captain Ridley O’Bannon is scheduled to arrive,” EOS added.

“EOS!” John scolded.

“O sorry John, was that meant to be a secret?” EOS asked.

“Ridley… Really?” Virgil teased.

John sighed. “It’s not like that!”

“Whatever you say bro!”

“It’s really not!”

“I think you are protesting too much their Johnny boy!”

“It's John... And I hate you!”

“No, you don’t,” Virgil laughed, “you love us all!”

“If you say so!”

“So, are you coming down tonight?”

“If there’s no call outs, then yes.”

“Great, then hopefully I’ll see you soon.”

“FAB!”

“Oh, and bro?”

“Yeah Virg?”

“Say hi to Ridley for me.”

Virgil chuckled as he heard John mutter a few profanities at him before signing off. ‘Well John is definitely A-OK!’

“Virgil?”

Virgil turned and smiled at his grandma. “Hey.”

“The new batch of muffins won’t be too long… I’m going to round up Alan and Gordon, and Max is fetching Brains from his room… Neither of us seem to know where Scott and Kayo have got to though, and we were hoping you did.”

Virgil nodded. “They should be in the hangers checking on their birds… Well, that’s where they were previously.”

“Great, could you go and get them?”

“Yes, sure grandma.”

… …

Virgil jogged down to the hanger while humming to himself, everyone who he had checked on so far seemed to be having a fun day, and he had to admit their happiness was now rubbing off on him. ‘Mm… The music box incident was bad, but I did manage to avert the incident with the muffins… Maybe the days turning around… And I really can’t think of anything else that could go wrong.’ Virgil continued to hum and ponder the situation as he walked through the large hanger. ‘Where the hell are they?’ He frowned, when he reached the entrance to Thunderbird One. Seeing that the steps leading up to the bird were set up Virgil figured they must be working inside and headed up the stairs and stepped into the cockpit.

… …

“Oh God my eyes!” Virgil exclaimed, when he walked in on Kayo and Scott tangled together, naked, and in the final climaxes of passion.

“Oh fuck!” Scott and Kayo called out upon unexpectedly seeing Virgil.

Virgil covered his eyes while he stumbled backwards.

“Virg, please wait,” Kayo requested, making a grab for her clothes.

Virgil moved his hands but seeing they were still both naked instantly covered them again. “It’s okay, I’m going.”

“Wait Virgil, the steps!” Scott cried out.

… …

“Shit… He’s fallen…”

“Here’s a neck brace,” Kayo said, joining Scott’s side, “the others are on their way.”

Virgil released a moan when he felt the brace fasten around his neck.

Virgil, can you hear me… Hey, come on little bro look at me.”

Virgil’s eyes unfocussed rested on his brother. “Scotty?”

“It’s okay Virg,” Scott answered,” “help is coming… We’ll get you fixed up in no time.”

Virgil gave Scott and Kayo a puzzled look. “Who’s hurt?”

Kayo smiled at him. “You are Virgil!”

“No, I’m not!” Virgil stated.

“Yes, you are,” she said, “you just had a bad fall, remember?”

“Wait, did I just fall out of Thunderbird One?”

“Yes, you did.” Scott replied, trying his hardest not to laugh and cry at the same time.

“And you’re not naked anymore!”

Scott shook his head. “No, no we’re not!”

“Naked?” Gordon questioned running over with the others.

“He’s… Err… Delirious from the pain.” Scott quickly responded.

“No pain,” Virgil informed them.

“Oh really?” Sally questioned, kneeling next to Scott, “it looks like you’ve had a pretty nasty fall, so I’m betting it hurts a little bit.”

“Can’t feel anything,” Virgil mumbled.

Scott and Sally gave Brains, who was now kneeling on the opposite side of Virgil, a very worried luck.

Brains gripped Virgil’s hand in his. “V…Virgil, I’m going to give you an injection.”

“No, need!” Virgil responded, trying to squeeze Brains hand.

“I really d…disagree!” Brains stated, injecting the meds into Virgil. “Scott get Thunderbird Two p… prepped, we need to get him to the GDF’s hospital base as soon as possible.”

“I’m okay,” Virgil slurred closing his eyes, “just need s…sleep, then wake up this m… morning again… You’ll see.”

“I r…really wish that were true Virgil,” Brains said, standing up and following Gordon and Scott who were now carrying their brother on the stretcher towards Thunderbird Two.

… …

Virgil’s eyes opened, he could hear the chatter of his family and the sound of Thunderbird Two’s engines. “Scotty?”

“Here’s flying us to the hospital,” Alan consoled, coming into Virgil’s view. “but the rest of us are here.”

“Why haven’t I woken up yet?”

Alan looked at Virgil with concern. “You’re awake!”

“But y…yesterday’s not today!”

“Err, no… No, it’s not,” Alan acknowledged.

“But… It was b…before.” Virgil whimpered in desperation.

Alan stroked his hand through his brother’s hair. “Just try and get some rest, everything will be okay, you’ll see.”

“Yeah, rest,” Virgil muttered, “sleep… s…should do it!”

… …

Virgil yawned, and rolled over when he heard the alarm system was going off. Suddenly realising where he was Virgil shot up in bed and glanced around his room. His art cupboard was slightly open, and so was his bedside drawer. “Oh, thank God!” he cried out with joy, dropping back down on his bed.


	3. Day 3

“Are you alright?” Kayo asked, sprinting into the room

“Oh, hey Kayo,” Virgil responded shutting the bedside drawer before stretching out on the bed. “I’m great!”

“Then what’s taking you so long?”

“Not much,” Virgil looked Kayo in the eyes and released a giant cheeky grin. “Now tell me, how are you?”

“I’m good.”

“Oh, I bet you are!” Virgil responded with a hearty laugh.

Kayo eyed Virgil with confusion. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Virgil went to answer but was interrupted by his grandma stepping into the room. “Virgil are you not dressed yet?”

“I’m coming grandma.”

“Good, then hurry up and join your brothers,” Sally scolded with a shake of her head, “we have an important mission to complete... Kayo, come along.”

“Yes grandma,” Kayo looked over her shoulder at Virgil, “I’ll see you in a minute.”

Grabbing the tracksuit bottoms and top, Virgil quickly got dressed then sprinted into the command centre.

“Getting slower in your old age Virg?” Gordon quipped. “and where’s your usual lumberjack gear?

Virgil rolled his eyes at Gordon’s remarks and instead focussed on John. “So, I’m guessing there’s a situation?

“It’s one that you’re not going to like.”

Virgil grinned at John knowingly. “Does it by any chance involve Christmas Decorating?”

John sighed with relief. “You remembered?”

“We do this every year on the same day. Although, I do admit that I did originally forget what day it was,” Virgil stifled a yawn, “and I am still miffed that you sounded the alarm system at 7am, for this?”

“Well, for the record this wasn’t my idea!”

“How else were we going to get you out of bed at 7am?” Alan responded.

Virgil nodded. “I guess it would have been difficult… Anyway, are we going to get this decorating done or what?”

“Yes,” Gordon chirped pushing a large box into Virgil’s view.

“And you’re happy to join in the fun?” Alan questioned shoving a smaller box into Virgil’s arms.

“Absolutely!” Virgil placed the box he was holding on the floor, opened it to reveal the glittery Christmas decorations inside, and released a large sigh. “Okay, here we go again!”

Scott raised an eyebrow at Virgil. “Again?”

“Never mind!” Virgil answered frowning at the box.

Scott placed his hand comfortingly on Virgil’s shoulder. “Hey, come on what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, honestly.” Virgil replied, “I just hate decorating.”

“Oh, come on Virg, you used to love it.”

“Yes, when I was a kid!”

“You’re all still kids to me!” Scott said, while Virgil mimicked what he was saying without his knowledge.

“That’s because you’re ancient,” Alan joked not seeing Virgil imitate him too.

“Watch it kiddo!” Scott laughed, before looking back at Virgil. “Now, hurry up and help. The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can have a mince pie!”

“Yep, I’m ready,” Virgil confirmed. “and as grandma says, many hands make light work!”

“That does sound like something I would say,” Sally remarked, while Scott picked a few items out of the box and walked away to join Kayo, “although, I really don’t remember saying it.”

“You’ve actually said it twice!” Virgil informed her.

“I have?”

Virgil nodded his confirmation. “When you happen to do this day three times in a row, it kind of gets ingrained in your memory!”

“Ha?” everybody in the room commented, a look of confusion on their faces.

“Never mind!” Virgil answered focussing back on the task at hand.

“Oh, Virgil… You’re not wearing a Christmas hat, everyone else is.”

“Does it happen to be black with ‘Bah Humbug’ written on the front?”

“Wow,” Gordon gasped, “how did you know that?”

“It doesn’t matter, but if you pass it over then I’ll wear it.”

“You will?”

“Grandma will make me if I try to refuse.” Virgil took the hat from his brother and slipped it on, then smiled when John’s hologram appeared in front of him. “Hey John, so do you think it suits me?”

“Yes, it does!”

“I wish you could come down and join in the fun.”

“Me too, but I’m on duty!”

“Yeah, and you’ve got a visitor this afternoon.”

“No, I haven’t,” John lied.

“Oh, so Captain Ridley O’Bannon isn’t arriving later today?” Virgil queried with a mischievous grin.

“No!”

“Yes, she is!” EOS stated.

“EOS!” John scolded.

“O sorry John, was that meant to be a secret?” EOS questioned.

“Ridley… Really?” Scott teased, stepping over to them with his coffee while the rest of the family watched in amusement.

“It’s not like that!” John replied, his face turning as red as his hair.

“Whatever you say bro!” Gordon responded with a chuckle.

“It’s really not!”

“I think you are protesting too much their Johnny boy!” Alan said.

John pouted “I hate you all!”

“No, you don’t,” Kayo stated, “You love all of us!”

“If you say so!”

Grandma stepped forwards smiling and shaking her head at them all. “Are you coming down tonight John?”

“If there’s no call outs, then yes.”

“Good, then hopefully we’ll see you soon.”

“FAB!” John responded.

“Oh, and John.”

“Yes grandma?”

“Say hi to Ridley for me!”

Virgil chuckled to himself when his brother signed off then turned when he felt Scott’s hand on his shoulder.

Scott smiled and sipped his coffee. “Our bro’s a funny one, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Virgil nodded, “but I’m actually amused by the way things are changing and staying the same.”

“Ha?”

“Well,” Virgil continued, “because I’ve changed things, stuff that I initially said later today is now repeating, but much earlier, and it’s now being said by you guys.”

“Virgil, are you alright?” Scott questioned, feeling his head.

Virgil moved away from Scott’s hand and then eyed the coffee in his other. “I’m fine, but I could do with some coffee.”

“Well, why don’t you go and get one, you might feel a bit brighter then.”

“No, grandma won’t let any of us anywhere near the kitchen until this is done… I’d ask for a sip of yours, but I know it’s your first, and you were lucky to grab it yourself, plus Kayo’s being keeping watch of it for you!”

“How did you know that?”

“Oh, I have my ways!” Virgil paused and smirked at his brother before continuing. “So, last night… Did you stay up waiting for Kayo to return from her patrol?”

“I always wait up for any of you to return home, you know that.”

“Mm… And did you both go straight to bed when she got back?”

“What are you suggesting?”

Virgil released a deep laugh. “Oh, I think you know what I’m suggesting.”

“There’s nothing going on between Kayo and I!”

Virgil grinned. “If you say so.”

“There isn’t!”

“Oh, Scott… I think you’re the one who’s now protesting too much!”

“There’s nothing going on!” Scott pouted.

“What’s not going on? Alan asked overhearing the end of the conversation.

“Nothing,” Scott answered, glaring at Virgil.

“Virgil, are you going to fill us in?” Kayo questioned.

“It’s really nothing,” Scott stated.

Kayo glanced at Virgil who was watching her attentively and then back to Scott who was giving her his ‘watch out’ warning look. Suddenly clicking onto what was being discussed, her cheeks began to turn a slight red. “Okay, nothing’s going on… Back to work guys.”

“Well, I think something’s going on,” Gordon mumbled, “Virgie, will you tell us?”

Virgil glared at Gordon. “It’s Virgil or Virg, never Virgie!”

“Sorry, Virgil… But, please tell us what’s going on.”

Virgil shook his head. “As Scott said, It’s really nothing… Now come on, get back to work and you can get that mince pie.”

Gordon huffed and set back to work muttering under his breath that he would find out what was going on.

“Thank you,” Scott whispered joining Kayo by the tree.

Virgil placed his arms around Scott and Kayo. “No problem, but you do know it’s going to come out sooner or later.”

Kayo nodded. “We know… But not today, okay?”

Virgil smiled at the pair of them. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

Scott and Kayo sighed with relief. “Thank you.”

“No problem!”

“How did you work it out anyway?” Scott asked.

“Unfortunately, I have the image ingrained in my mind!”

“Ha?” They both remarked.

Virgil shook his head. “It doesn’t matter!”

“Err, Virgil.”

“Brains,” Virgil practically sang, turning away from Kayo and Scott, and then pulling the man into a hug. “I’ve been waiting for you to arrive.”

“You have?”

Virgil nodded his confirmation and then released Brains from the hold. “So, you were going to ask me something?”

“Err… I was going to offer you my coffee, I’ve already had one!”

“Thank you, Brains, I would really appreciate it.”

“No problem V…Virgil, you look like you need it more than I do! Brains fiddled with his glasses, then signalled Max to come forward.

Virgil gladly took the drink out of the robot’s hand. “Thanks Max.”

Max beeped and then made his way back to the Christmas tree.

Virgil took a big gulp of the coffee. “Brains you are an absolute legend!”

“Anytime Virgil!”

“What were up to anyway?”

“I’ve just been in my r…room,” Brains informed him. “I was g…getting a small box of C…Christmas m…mementos from my c…childhood for the tree. Your grandmother said they should be on there alongside all of yours.”

“Absolutely,” Virgil agreed, placing his arm around him, “you’re very much a part of this family, and always will be!”

“Thank you, Virgil!” Brains stammered, turning bright red.

“No problem Brains,” Virgil said taking a big gulp of the drink.

Brains smiled, then went to join Max at the tree.

Focussing back on the task at hand, Virgil released his own smile, he had to admit that, so far, his day was turning out better than planned. Mainly because he was beginning to embrace the amusing situation that he was stuck in. ‘Although, I’m sure there’s something I’ve forgotten,’ he mused to himself… “Ah Shit!” He suddenly cried out.

“Virgil watch your language!” His grandma warned, while the rest of them gawped at him in shock.

“Sorry grandma,” Virgil replied, “I just remembered I forgot to check something in my room.

“No, you don’t,” Sally ordered, “you are not going anywhere near your room until after lunch.”

“But…”

“No butts!” She scolded.

“Oh man,” Virgil responded, pulling a face.

“And don’t pull that face… It will get stuck that way!”

… …

Everybody gathered around the table and chatted happily while eating the meal that had been prepared. Apart from Virgil who stared gloomily at the door.

“Are you not going to eat anything?” Alan questioned looking eagerly at Virgil’s uneaten food.

Virgil shook his head and moved his plate over to the youngest. “You can have it.”

“Alan give that back to your brother,” Sally commanded, “If you want seconds we have plenty.”

Alan returned the food and helped himself to more from the pot while Sally shook her head at Virgil. “Is this because I wouldn’t allow you to check something in your room?”

“It was important!” Virgil clarified.

“I’m sure that whatever it is can wait… Now eat!”

“What was it that you needed to check?” Scott asked, watching Virgil picking away at the meal.

“Mom’s music box, somebody’s taken it!”

“What, are you sure?” Sally questioned.

Virgil exhaled. “It’s disappeared the previous two times, so I’m presuming it’s gone again.”

Scott frowned. “When else has it disappeared?”

“When yesterday was today,” Virgil muttered.

Scott placed his hands on his brother’s face. “Virg, you’re not making any sense!”

“Sorry,” Virgil mumbled, “but if someone goes and checks then you’ll see it’s not there.”

“Shall I go and check grandma?” Scott asked.

“No, I will,” she answered, “Virgil, where do you keep it?”

“On my bottom shelf, just behind the books.”

She nodded and headed out the room, within a couple of minutes she was back. “Well, it’s definitely not there.”

“Are you sure you’ve not moved it?” Scott frowned.

Virgil shook his head. “I always keep it in the same place.”

“Okay everyone, I want you to finish your food and then start searching for the music box… The sooner we find it, the sooner we all get to have the mince pies with a hot chocolate!” Sally watched as everyone finished their lunch before leaving the room, when everyone apart from Scott, who was still comforting Virgil, had left she spoke again. “Would you like a warm drink sweetie?”

“Yes please.” Virgil nodded glumly 

“Chocolate or a coffee?” She asked.

Virgil thought for a moment. “I’ll have a coffee this time.”

“Scott, would you like one?”

“Yes please, grandma,”

Sally nodded and started to make the drinks. “Why don’t you try eating something. I’m sure that by the time you’re finished, whoever’s taken the box will realise how much they have upset you and return it!”

Virgil half-smiled. “They did yesterday!”

Scott accepted the drink his grandma was now passing him. “Why do you keep referencing yesterday?” 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me!” Scott replied.

“It really doesn’t matter!” Virgil said, beginning to slowly eat his food.

Scott raised an eyebrow at Virgil. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Virgil confirmed, “I just wish I knew who had taken it, and why.”

“I have no idea who would take it, but I’m sure that their reasoning isn’t malicious.”

“You know your brother is right,” his grandmother added.

Virgil considered what they were both saying. “Yes, I guess so… I just wish that they had asked first!”

Just then Gordon stepped in the room. “Found it!”

Virgil happily took the item out of his brother’s hand. “Thanks.”

Gordon squeezed his brother’s arm comfortingly. “No problem bro.”

Where was it?” Sally questioned.

Gordon smiled at them. “I found it outside Virgil’s bedroom door.”

“Same as before,” Virgil smiled knowingly.

“Ha?” Gordon said.

“Never mind!”

“Gordon, will you please go and round up the others and let them know that we’ve found the music box.”

“Yes, of course grandma.” Gordon replied, leaving the room.

Scott observed Virgil examining the outside of the box. “Is it okay?”

Virgil nodded while moving his now half-eaten meal. He then carefully placed the item in front of him, then looked up when the rest of the family piled back in the room.

“I’m so pleased it’s been found,” Kayo said, placing a kiss on Virgil’s head.

“So am I,” Virgil returned, opening the box.

it’s a shame it doesn’t work anymore,” Sally said with a smile, “didn’t the ballerina used to dance to the music as well?”

Virgil smiled sadly at the item. “Yes, it did… The music was beautiful!”

“I remember It was one of mom’s favourites,” Scott added wistfully.

“Have you ever played it on the piano?” Alan asked hopefully.

Virgil nodded his confirmation.

Alan grinned from ear to ear. “Could you play it for us?”

Virgil glanced at the expectation on their faces. “What, now?”

“Yeah, why not?” Gordon responded.

“We all love h…hearing you play,” Brains added, while Max beeped hopefully.

“You do?”

“Of course, we do,” Sally replied, “we could take the hot chocolates and mince pies in the other room and enjoy them while you play.”

Virgil suddenly stood and grabbed the music box into his arms. “I’m sorry… I can’t… Not today!”

“Virgil!” Scott called out, watching his brother speed out of the room.

“Scott, sit down,” Sally ordered when Scott went to leave as well, “he obviously needs some time alone. One of us can check on him later.”

… …

Virgil sat cross legged on his bed, the music box firmly in his hands while he stared at it. A single tear dropped from his eye which he quickly wiped away, only to find others were now falling in quick succession. ‘Any other day would have been fine,’ he sniffed, ‘but not today… Why did they have to ask me to play it today?’ Virgil exhaled when the answer to his question quickly appeared in his mind. ‘They don’t know, that’s why… If they did, would they make me play it?’ He knew they probably would try, and he knew it would probably help, but he couldn’t. ‘No, not today!’ He frowned.

Just then a short tap sounded at the door. “Can, I come in,” a voice called.

Recognising the voice to be Brains, Virgil placed the music box on his bedside table, and then wiped away his tears. “Yes, of course!”

The door squeaked open and Brains walked into the room. “Your g…grandmother w…wanted me to give you this.”

“Thank you,” Virgil said, taking one of the two hot chocolates Brains held in his hand and sipping on it.

“No p…problem Virgil.”

“I thought you would be working?”

“I was g…going to. However, I was w…worried about you when you ran off.”

“Sorry about that,” Virgil replied.

“It’s okay.”

Virgil smiled at the man. “You can sit down.”

Brains nodded and sat down on the end of Virgil’s bed. “How are you f…feeling?”

“I’m fine!”

Brains frowned. “You don’t s…seem to be!”

“So, how come you got sent in here?” Virgil asked, trying to change the conversation.

“When your g…grandmother and Scott were t…trying to decide which one of them should come in here, I s…suggested that it might be easier for you to talk to me as I’m not r…related, and they agreed.” Brains explained.

Virgil leaned forwards and took his hand in his. “Brains, as I said earlier, you are very much a part of this family… However, I am very glad that you came in here, and not one of the others!”

“You are?”

Virgil squeezed his hand. “Yes, I am… Do you know how much smothering I would have received from Scott or grandma?”

Brains chuckled. “That’s true!”

“Plus, alongside my brothers I do consider you one of my best friends, and you’re easy to talk to!”

“That’s very sweet of you to say Virgil,” Brains stuttered, releasing the grip from Virgil’s hand and fiddling with his glasses, as he desperately tried to hide his blushing face, “so, are y…you going to c…communicate with me, instead of c…changing the c…conversation?”

“I walked myself right into that, didn’t I?”

Brains nodded. “It’s s…something to do with the m…music box.”

Virgil closed his eyes when he began to feel the tears falling once more. “It also involves my father!”

“You can take your time!”

Virgil breathed out slowly. “I can’t… “I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay.” Brains reached out and gripped Virgil’s hand. “V…Virgil there’s s…something I should c…confess to.”

“What’s that?”

Brains was about to speak but was interrupted when another knock sounded at the door.

“Hello,” Sally said, poking her head inside, “would you both like a chocolate muffin.”

“Oh no, the muffins!” Virgil exclaimed.

“Hey, I’m not that bad… And anyway, I had help baking them from Max.”

“Sorry grandma, I am sure they are lovely, but if you check with Max, I believe he’s used coconut in them.”

“Coconut… but he knows that you and Alan are allergic”

Brains shook his head “I’ve never told him.”

“Max,” Sally called out.

Max beeped as he came to the doorway with the tray of muffins.

“Did you use coconut in the muffins?”

Max beeped his confirmation,

“What’s wrong?” Virgil questioned when his grandma’s face turned a deathly white.

“I gave one to Alan.”

“Oh God!” Virgil cried out, scrambling to his feet, and rushing out of his bedroom.

… …

Speeding into the room where Alan had been, Virgil brought himself to an abrupt stop when he saw his baby brothers slumped form. “Alan?” A gasp escaped from Alan’s lips causing Virgil to spring back into action. “It’s going to be okay,” Virgil soothed, scooping his brother into his arms, and carrying him into the infirmary. “Brains, he’s struggling to breathe.” 

“Has he used his EpiPen?”

Virgil laid his brother on the bed and gave him an oxygen mask. “It wasn’t on him.”

Brains nodded and quickly injected the required medication, while Virgil began to set up an IV line.

“Is he going to be okay?”

Virgil looked up from what he was doing. “He’ll be okay grandma, we reached him in time.”

Sally nodded, tears trickling down her face. “I don’t know what we would have done if we had lost him.”

Finishing what he was doing, Virgil stepped over to his grandma and pulled her into a loving hug. “We won’t, Alan’s to stubborn to give up on us over something like this.”

“Mm… That’s true!”

Releasing her from the hold, Virgil smiled at his grandma. “Can you please go and get Gordon, Scott and Kayo?”

“Yes, of course,” she replied, “although I have no idea where Scott and Kayo are.”

“They are, err… Working on their birds.

“I’ll go and fetch them.”

“Actually, it would be best if you contacted them via their communicators.”

“Okay,” she responded, going to leave the room.

“Oh, and call John too.”

… …

Half an hour later:

Exhaling slowly, Virgil’s eyes wondered around the now empty infirmary, and then eventually fell back on Alan’s sleeping form. “I’m sorry this happened. It’s meant to be me who ends up getting hurt, not you… I promise that I won’t forget next time… I promise that when this day repeats again then I will get rid of that damn coconut, or at least let Max know that we are both allergic… That’s if the day does repeat… Currently I have no clue as to why it’s happening, or how to stop it.” Virgil thought for a moment. “It could be the injections I was given… If it is though, then my day won’t repeat and yours will.” Virgil leaned forwards, so he could whisper in Alan’s ear. “Promise me you’ll let me know if it does.”

“How’s the patient?”

Virgil smiled at Scott as he came to stand beside him. “Sleeping.”

“And what about you?”

Virgil supressed a yawn. “I’ll be okay,”

“Why don’t you go and take a nap… I can watch this one.”

“Yes, I think I will,” Virgil said, standing up from his chair.

… …

Reaching his room, Virgil threw himself onto his bed, and pulled the covers over him. His tired eyes smiled when they landed on his mother’s music box which was still on his bedside table. ‘If I do wake up, and tomorrow is today again, then I will let whoever’s taken you bring you back to me themselves… As Scott said, it’s not malicious and they probably have a valid reason.’ Virgil doubled yawned, rolled over, and closed his eyes…

… …

Virgil woke and bolted up straight in his bed. It was 7am, the alarm system was going off, the music box was no longer on his bedside table, and the drawer along with his art cupboard were slightly open. Scrambling to his feet, he quickly pulled the bottoms and top on and sped into the command centre. “Alan!” He called out in joy, upon seeing his youngest brother standing there next to Gordon.

“Hey Virg, are you okay… I’ve never seen you move that quick!”

Virgil grinned, pulled his brother into the biggest bear hug, and swung him around. “I’m great Al,” Virgil breathed out his relief, “I’m great!”


	4. Day 4

Day 4:

“What’s going on here then? Scott questioned, stepping into the room.

“Virgil’s squeezing the life out of Alan,” Gordon joked.

“No, I’m not,” Virgil replied while maintaining the hold he had on Alan.

“Err… Yes Virg, you are!” Alan gasped.

Virgil released his brother and smiled apologetically. “Sorry bro.”

“That’s okay,” Alan replied, “I love your bear hugs, just watch your grip next time, okay?”

“No problem, I was just happy to see you were okay.”

“Why wouldn’t he be okay?” Scott asked.

“Because of the coconut!”

Gordon gave Virgil a confused look. “What coconut?”

“Max put some in the chocolate muffins that he and grandma baked.”

“Max and grandma haven’t made any muffins.” Scott remarked.

“Not yet,” Virgil grinned knowingly before focusing his attention back on Alan, “so, do you remember yesterday?”

“What, the rescue we were called out on?”

“No, not the actual yesterday… When today was yesterday, but then it repeated!”

“Sorry Virg, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Damn… I was really hoping you would!”

Scott checked Virgil’s forehead. “Are you feeling alright?”

Virgil sighed, and stepped away from his brother’s hand. “I’m not sick Scott.”

“Virg, what you just said it doesn’t make any sense.”

“What doesn’t make sense?”

Gordon grinned at Kayo who had just joined them with his grandma, alongside the hologram of John in Thunderbird 5. “Virg just asked Al if he remembered the day repeating.”

Kayo smiled at Virgil. “Have you been having weird dreams”

“Yes,” Virgil lied.

Scott frowned. “But, you said…”

“Look, why don’t we all just forget what I said and get on with the Christmas decorating,” Virgil suggested, cutting Scott off, “that’s why we are all up at 7am, isn’t it?”

“You’re the one who said the day is repeating,” Gordon mocked, “why don’t you tell us?”

“Gordon,” Sally scolded, “your brother has already admitted that he was just having weird dreams, most likely from him eating just before bed again?”

Virgil inwardly sighed. “Mm… Yes, I did.”

“Sally shook her head at her grandson before continuing, “Now Virgil was right, we should be doing the decorating… So, come on you lot, get to it!”

While everyone set to work on their individual tasks Scott approached Virgil. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine Scott.” Virgil replied, grabbing a box of decorations, and opening them.

“Are you sure?”

Virgil rolled his eyes at his brothers smothering nature. “Look, why don’t you go and get the coffee that your girlfriend Kayo is watching for you.”

Scott went white as a sheet. “There’s nothing going on between Kayo and I!”

“Oh Scott, I have the image still ingrained in my mind!”

“Ha?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Virgil answered, before noting his brother’s worried look. “don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

Scott exhaled in relief. “Thank you!”

“No problem,” Virgil returned with a smile, “now go on, go and get that coffee, and get back to work.”

“FAB!” Scott saluted with a smirk before making his way over to Kayo.

“Oh, Virgil.”

Virgil turned and eyed Gordon knowingly.

“You’re not wearing a Christmas hat, everyone else is.”

“Go on then, pass it here.”

Gordon grinned, passed the hat over, and then sped over to the other side of the room.

Virgil pulled the black Santa hat on. “so, do you think it suits me John?”

“How did you know I was here?”

Virgil grinned as he faced John’s image. “Intuition!”

John returned the smile. “Well, it does look good.”

“Thanks,” Virgil replied before releasing a giant cheeky grin. “hey John, when you come down this evening, maybe you could bring Ridley with you?”

“Ridley… Err, why would you suggest that?”

“Well, she is visiting you this afternoon, isn’t she?”

“No!”

“Yes, she is!” EOS stated.

“EOS!”

“O sorry John, was that meant to be a secret?”

“Ridley… Really” Scott teased.

“It’s not like that!”

“Whatever you say bro,” Gordon giggled.

“It’s really not!”

“I think you are protesting too much their Johnny boy!” Alan chirped.

“I hate you all!”

Kayo shook her head. “No, you don’t, you love all of us!”

“If you say so!”

Sally smiled as she stepped forwards. “I heard you say to Virgil that you were hopefully coming down this evening?”

“If there are no call outs, then yes.”

“Good, then hopefully we’ll see you soon.”

“FAB!” John responded.

“Oh, and John?”

“Yes grandma?”

“Make sure you do bring Ridley back with you.”

“Yes, grandma,” John muttered, signing off.

“Right,” Sally said, slapping her hands together to get everybody’s attention, “we’ve waisted enough valuable time.”

“Yes,” Scott agreed, “and the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can all have a mince pie!”

“And as the saying goes, many hands make light work.” Virgil added with a grin.

“Absolutely,” Sally agreed with a smile and a nod towards Virgil, while everybody else set back to work. “I like that saying!”

“I thought you might.”

“Go on then, back to it,” she ordered, turning to head back to her own work, but stopping when she saw the man walking towards them. “Morning.”

“Morning Mrs Tracy,” Brains stuttered.

“How many times do I have to tell you Brains… It’s grandma for you!”

“Okay g…grandma.”

“That’s better!” She stated, returning to her work.

Brains smiled at Virgil who was yawning while he stared vacantly at the box in front of him. “Are you okay?”

Virgil snapped out of his daze and returned the smile. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Well, you l…look tired, why don’t you take my c…coffee you look like you need it more than I do!”

Virgil nodded appreciatively. 

Brains fiddled with his glasses, then signalled to Max to come forward.

“Thanks Max.”

Max passed Virgil the drink, beeped, and then went to leave.

“Oh Max,” Virgil called, “just so you know, if you happen to do some baking later with grandma, then please don’t use any coconut, me and Alan are allergic.”

Max beeped to signify he understood then made his way back to the Christmas tree.

“Thank you for this.” Virgil said, exhaling with relief after taking a big gulp of the coffee.

“Anytime Virgil.”

Virgil placed his hand affectionately on Brains arm. “It’s extremely kind of you to keep giving up your coffee for me.”

“No problem,” Brains stammered, with a slight blush to his face. “Ha?” He added clicking onto Virgil’s choice of words. “I don’t r…remember g…giving you my coffee before?”

“Err… No, you haven’t,” Virgil responded.

Overhearing the conversation, Gordon smirked as he grabbed some items out of the box that was positioned next to Virgil. “Don’t worry Brains, he’s just been having weird dreams.”

“Dreams?” Brains questioned.

“Oh Virg,” Gordon continued, “you have to tell him what you said earlier.”

“What did you say?” Brains asked.

Virgil shook his head. “Nothing important.”

“Nothing important?” Gordon snorted. “You thought the day was repeating because of some dream you had!”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Virgil confirmed with a slight sigh.

Brains gave Virgil a mischievous and quizzical look. “You haven’t been w…watching G…Groundhog Day without me?”

“Never,” Virgil answered with a huge grin, “Movie nights wouldn’t be the same!”

“G…glad to hear it,” Brains replied with a slight laugh.

“Wait, you two watch films without me?” Gordon teased.

Virgil chuckled. “Yes, because you like watching gross-out films.”

“Yes,” Gordon snorted, “they’re funny!”

“Definitely not for me!” Brains grimaced.

“So, what do you two like to watch apart from Groundhog Day?”

“Ooh… I’ll a…always prefer Sci-fi films,” Brains replied.

“Yes,” Virgil agreed, “we also love a good romcom, and a classic TV show!”

“Like Star Trek or Stingray!” Brains added.

Virgil grinned at Brains. “Absolutely!”

“You two are such dorks!” Gordon stated, shaking his head at them both as he walked away to continue what he was doing.

“That brother of mine as got no taste!” 

“D…Definitely not!”

“Oh… I think we better get back to it.” Virgil said, indicating to Brains the glare coming from his grandma.

Brains nodded his agreement. “I’ll speak to you later.”

“Yes,” Virgil replied, watching him walk away. Turning back to face the box, Virgil bent down, opened it, and released a deep sigh. ‘Here we go again!’

… …

When lunch had been consumed everyone slipped off to enjoy their various activities, while Virgil headed to his room. Collapsing on his bed, he stretched out and began thinking through the last few repeats. He had promised himself during the second one that he would make sure everybody was having a good day, even if his was not so great, and he still planned to carry this through. ‘Okay, where is everyone, and are they enjoying themselves?’

Virgil first thoughts landing on his grandma and Max. Thankfully they were both sorted with a fun session of baking ahead, and without the use of coconut now Max knew about his and Alan’s allergies. Fortunately, this cleared Alan from suffering a reaction, which meant he could enjoy the online computer battle he had planned… ‘And there’s no need to worry about Gordon,’ Virgil smiled to himself, ‘that brother of mine is always having fun!’ Luckily, that afternoon would be an extra happy one for Gordon, as he would be swimming contently in the pool. ‘The only thing that could possibly make his day any better would be if Lady Penelope turned up!’ Unfortunately, though, she wasn’t due to join them for her annual Christmas stay for another two days. ‘Maybe she could arrive earlier?’ Virgil contemplated, thinking through various things he could try if the day repeated.

A sudden smirk lighted his face when his thoughts changed to his oldest brother and Kayo. ‘Well, they’re definitely due for a fabulous afternoon,’ he silently chuckled, ‘although, I really don’t want to see that again!’ Thankfully, there was no need to go down to the hangers this time. So, walking in on Scott with Kayo, or falling out of Thunderbird One was not going to happen again. With his mind wondering, Virgil’s focus switched onto John. His star loving brother was also set for a good day, with a game of chess, a visit from Ridley, and hopefully a trip home set for this evening. ‘I really hope I actually get to see him this time,” So far, something had always gone badly wrong around mid-afternoon, he’d fallen asleep, the day had repeated, and he hadn’t managed to see his brother. Virgil released a deep sigh, ‘God, I miss him!’

Trying to bring himself out of the melancholy he had drifted into, Virgil’s mind now changed to Brains. Their resident genius however was currently a mystery. Virgil knew that the first time he’d done this day Brains had disappeared into his workshop, but he had no idea which of his many devices he had been working on, or if he’d been having fun. ‘I really hope so,’ Virgil sighed to himself, ‘he definitely deserves to be happy.’ Alongside his brothers and Kayo, he considered Brains to be one of his closest friends. Plus, he was always so kind, thoughtful, and extremely caring. ‘I’m going to have to check on him,’ Virgil instantly decided, ‘first though, I really need to freshen up,’ he added, when he caught a whiff of himself.

… …

After having a quick shower, Virgil changed into a pair of jeans and his favourite shirt, and then made his way quickly down to Brains workshop. “Hi, can I come in?” He called out after tapping on the door.

“One m…moment.” Brains called back.

“Okay,” Virgil returned, listening to the sound of Brains scurrying around inside.

“Sorry about that,” Brains stumbled, when he eventually opened the door, “I was cleaning up the mess.”

“That’s okay… So, can I come in?” Virgil asked, signalling to Brains that he was blocking the entrance.

“Oh… Err… Yes, of course” Brains answered, moving out of the way.

Virgil stepped inside and looked around the huge room. He had been in here many times and knew the room like the back of his hand. One part of the room served as Brains office/workshop area. This section had a large workbench against the one wall. A desk with a computer, some papers, and stationary against another, with a large shelving unit next to it which was filled to the brim with equipment that may or may not be used in one of Brains experiments. The other section was split into two. A sleeping area in the one part, and the other was set up as a lounge area. Complete with couch, a large TV, and shelves filled with books, films, and various other knickknacks.

“So, was there’s…something I can help you with?” Brains questioned.

Virgil turned and smiled. “Are you having fun?”

“Fun?”

“Yes,” Virgil nodded, “are you enjoying yourself?”

“I g…guess so,” Brains answered, fiddling with his glasses, “why?”

“Just wanted to make sure that you were having a good day… So, what were you working on?” Virgil enquired, stepping towards the workbench.

“A few things,” Brains stuttered back, moving around so he blocked the bench from being accessed.

Believing that Brains wanted to be on his own, Virgil nodded his understanding, and began making his way back to the door. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“Wait,” Brains reached out and stopped Virgil, “why did you want to c…check how my day was?”

“I just wanted to make sure that everyone was enjoying themselves.”

Brains gave Virgil a puzzled look. “Any r…reason why?”

Virgil shrugged, making to leave again. “No reason.”

Brains gripped onto Virgil’s arm. “There is a r…reason. T…Talk to me.”

“Honestly, there isn’t any reason,” Virgil answered, “it was just a general check-up.”

Brains raised an eyebrow at Virgil. “Why are you lying?”

Virgil exhaled, feeling uncomfortable at having to continually hide what was happening to him. “I’m not.”

“Okay, sit down,” Brains ordered, leading Virgil over to the couch, “now tell me, w…what’s going on?”

“It doesn’t matter. Besides you would never believe me.”

“Of course, I will!”

Virgil shook his head. “You really won’t.”

“You won’t know unless you try.”

“Okay then,” Virgil replied, taking a deep breath to prepare himself, “do you remember earlier when Gordon made me tell you about my dream?”

“About the day r…repeating?”

“Yes,” Virgil nodded, “well, it is.”

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly what it sounds like,” Virgil responded, “this day is repeating!”

Brains raised an eyebrow at Virgil and then started smirking. “Is this some sort of p…practical joke?”

“That’s Gordon’s territory!”

“So, you’re being s…serious?”

“Yes!”

“You really believe that the days already happened?” Brains stammered.

“Yes!”

“Are you f…feeling sick?” Brains questioned, feeling Virgil’s forehead.

Virgil shook his head in frustration.

Brains lowered his hand. “But what you’ve just said… Well, it’s impossible!”

“You are always telling me that nothing is impossible.”

“I know, but…”

“But what?

“Are you sure you are not f…feeling s…stressed?”

“No… No, I’m not!”

“But you have had a lot of back-to-back missions lately.”

“I knew you wouldn’t believe me,” Virgil responded, standing up and beginning to make his way towards the door.

“Wait,” Brains called, jumping off the couch and speeding over to Virgil to stop him from leaving.

“It’s okay, I understand why you don’t believe. To be honest, if I were in your shoes then I wouldn’t believe me either.”

“But I want to b…believe you, I really do.”

Virgil half smiled. “I wish I could prove it to you.”

“M…Maybe you can.”

“How?”

Brains silently thought for a moment. “How many times as the day r…repeated?”

“This is the fourth time!”

“And is there a…anything specific that is going to h…happen later today?”

“I’ve deliberately stopped some of the bigger things from happening,” Virgil informed him, “but I can tell you where everyone is right now, and what they are doing.”

“Do you mind if I write it down?”

“Yes, that’s fine.”

Brains grabbed a notebook and pen, then indicated to Virgil to begin.

“There’s no surprise on Gordon’s location.”

“In the pool?”

“Yes,” Virgil answered with a smile, “Alan is currently taking part in an online compute game battle. When I checked in a previous repeat he said he was on level 29, and ranked at level A.”

“And what was the n…name of the game?”

Virgil thought for a moment. “Attack of the Zombie Killers.”

“Sounds pleasant!” Brains smirked.

“I know,” Virgil replied with a slight laugh.

“What about the others?

“Grandma and Max are both dancing to Christmas songs while baking chocolate muffins. On the original day, Max added coconut and unfortunately, I had to have an injection. During the previous repeat the incident slipped my mind, and Alan was the one to have an allergic reaction.”

“Is that why you mentioned the coconut to Max earlier”

“Yes,” Virgil responded, “you’ve mentioned during the previous repeats that you’ve never told Max about our allergies.”

“No… No, I hadn’t,” Brains confirmed, with a slight look of surprise before continuing, “and Scott and Kayo, where are they?”

“In the hangers… Specifically in Thunderbird One.”

“And what are they doing?”

“Promise you won’t tell them that I told you?”

“P…Promise!”

“They are getting it on!”

Brains raised an eyebrow inquisitively at Virgil. “Getting what on?”

Virgil smirked. “Do I need to spell it out?”

“Oh… Err… I see,” Brains stumbled, suddenly realising what Virgil was getting at, “how long’s that been going on?”

“I don’t know,” Virgil shrugged, “I only found out during the second repeat.”

“How?”

“I found them both in Thunderbird One’s cockpit during a very passionate romp. I was so shocked, that I…” Virgil released a laugh.

“You what?”

“I stumbled backwards and fell out of Thunderbird One.”

“Ooh, that must have h…hurt!”

“Yes, it did!”

Brains checked through the notes. “Well, I was go…going to s…suggest that we go and check on everyone and see if you are right, but to be h…honest I really don’t want to see Scott and Kayo like that!”

“Mm, that I can understand,” Virgil shuddered, “I still have image in my head,”

Brains chuckled. “I’m not s…surprised!”

“Wait,” Virgil suddenly remarked, a look of shock on his face, “do you actually believe me?”

“Well, you’ve been quite s…specific on where everybody is, you don’t appear to be lying, and let’s face it you’re not the best liar. So, there are only two p…possibilities. One is that you’ve had some sort of b…breakdown and really be…believe this is happening, or you are telling the truth.”

“So, you think I’ve lost the plot then?”

“Not at all,” Brains responded, “a little stressed, maybe… But mad? No, definitely not!”

“You actually believe me?” Virgil queried, still not quite believing what Brains had said.

“Yes… Yes, I do!”

Virgil strode over to Brains and pulled him into a warm hug. “Thank you so much, you have no idea how much of a relief it is to share this nightmare with somebody… God, I really want it to end.”

“What have you tried?” Brains questioned when Virgil had let him go.

“I was hoping that by making sure that everyone else is having a good day, then that would break the cycle.”

“So that’s why you wanted to know if I was h…having fun?”

Virgil silently nodded.

“And what about your day?”

“What about it?”

“Well, if the films that are based on this s…subject are anything to go by, then it’s your day that m…matters!”

“If it had been any other day then I might have.”

“What’s wrong with today?”

“Lots!” Virgil stated. “I’ve tried changing the things I can, but it hasn’t helped.”

Brains thought for a moment. “M…Maybe if you talk me t…through what’s stayed the same, and what’s c…changed, then we can figure out how to stop this.”

Virgil nodded and returned to sit down on the stool before continuing. “For obvious reasons I’ve stopped the coconut being used. Also, there are things that I originally said later in the day which I have deliberately brought up much earlier.”

“And what’s that done?”

“Some of the conversations will remain the same and some will change.”

“Anything big that doesn’t change?”

“Yes!”

“What?”

“I always get woken up at 7am, and the alarm system is always going off. We always begin the day with the Christmas decorating… Oh, and you always offer me your coffee,” Virgil smiled at Brains, “thank you for that by the way.”

“No p…problem,” Brains replied, returning the smile, “anything else?”

“Yes,” Virgil answered with a frown, “when I wake up I find that my bedside drawer and art cupboard have been left slightly open. Although, on the original day, I didn’t notice the art cupboard until after lunch, and on the first two occasions I bashed my knee against my drawer… And in every repeat my music box is missing!”

“Your m…mother’s m…music box?”

“Yes, someone’s taken it!” Virgil said, with a slight quiver in his voice, “the past three times I have gotten upset, and grandmas made everybody look for it. Then thankfully, whoever’s taken it will always anonymously return it by leaving it outside of my bedroom door.”

“Sorry.”

It’s not your fault.”

“So, why have you not l…looked for it this time?”

“Because of something Scott said.”

Brains gave Virgil a puzzled look.

“He said that it’s not malicious and they probably have a valid reason. Although, I’ve tried, and really can’t think of one!”

“Err… Well… I’m s…sure there is a l…logical reason!”

“Are you okay?” Virgil questioned, noticing Brains pale expression.

“Mm… Yes… Yes, I am.”

Virgil glanced at the empty workbench Brains was staring at, then looked back at the man. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Brains confirmed, quickly standing and moving over to Virgil, “w…why don’t we go u…upstairs and see if you were right about e…everybody’s l…location?”

“But you said we didn’t need to?”

“It won’t hurt to see!” Brains responded, taking Virgil’s hand to lead him away.

Virgil stopped himself from being moved. “What are you hiding?”

“N…Nothing!”

“Yes, you are!”

“Really, it’s n…nothing!”

“I’m not the only one who isn’t a very good liar!” Virgil stated, turning to face the workbench, his hand reaching out to the large drawer which was under the table top.

“P…Please V…Virgil don’t!” Brains pleaded.

However, it was already too late, the drawer had been opened, and Virgil’s eyes had widened in shock. “My mother’s music box!”

“I… Err… I…” Brains stuttered.

Virgil turned to face Brains, the item in his hands, pure rage on his face. “You took it!”

“I… I’m… I’m sorry.”

“How could you!” Virgil cried, storming towards the door.

“P…Please V…Virgil,” Brains called out in desperation, “o…open it!”

Virgil brought himself to a sudden halt when he opened the box. Facing Brains once more, tears began streaming down his face. “You… You fixed it!”

“Not quite… Just the B…Ballerina”

Virgil stared at the Ballerina twirling to the non-existent music. “Why?”

Brains half-smiled. “I knew it meant a lot to you, and that you were s…scared to try and fix it yourself, just in case it didn’t work… Plus, I thought it would make a good C…Christmas present!”

“I… I don’t deserve this,” Virgil stumbled, the tears still flowing.

“Yes, you do!”

Virgil stared silently at the music box which was still open in his hands.

“It was a…actually quite east to fix,” Brains informed him, “a…although, I h…haven’t been able to fix it so the music plays.”

“Can you?” Virgil asked, wiping away some tears.

“The sound s…system inside is an old d…design. I can replace it with s…something more up to date. Unfortunately, I would have to replace the song as it doesn’t seem to be a…available anywhere. I really d…didn’t want to do that as I know it was your mother’s f…favourite.”

“Yes, it was,” Virgil sighed wistfully.

Unless,” Brains added, suddenly getting an idea, “you were to play it on the p…piano and I recorded it. You do know it, right?”

“Yes, I do,” Virgil confirmed, “but I can’t play it today.”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t” Virgil stated, closing the box, and passing it back to Brains.

Realising Virgil wasn’t going to willingly elaborate, and seeing the sadness behind his eyes, Brains carefully placed the music box on the workbench, and then led Virgil over to his couch. “You know you can talk to me about anything?”

Virgil nodded, and wiped away a few stray tears.

“Then talk, why can’t you p…play it today?”

“Because of my father.”

“Your dad?”

“My dad loved listening to that song.”

“I p…presume it reminded him of your mother?”

“Yes, it did.”

“So, why not today?” Brains queried with a confused look. “It’s not your father or mother’s birthday, and it’s not the anniversary of his disappearance.”

Virgil bowed his head and didn’t answer.

“Please, t…talk to me,”

“Today was special.”

“Why?”

“It was… I… I can’t.” Virgil eventually stumbled out, fresh tears welling up in his eyes once more.

Brains pulled Virgil into a hug. “That’s okay.”

After several minutes of being silently held, Virgil sat up. “We should go back upstairs, grandma will be wanting us all to try the muffins soon.”

Brains fiddled with his glasses. “Another half an hour won’t hurt, and b…besides you look like you could do with a nap!”

“Yes, I guess you’re right,” Virgil answered with a deep yawn, “although don’t expect me to wake up here.”

“Why not?”

“Well, it will most likely be morning again!”

“Unless, the m…music box is the key!”

“Ha?” Virgil questioned, with another yawn.

“You were upset b…because of the box being m…missing. Now you know I’ve got it, m…maybe the day won’t repeat.”

“Mm...” Virgil double yawned. “That’s true, I hope you are right.”

Brains smiled and offered his arm once more.

“When did you become the hugger?” Virgil asked, lying his head on Brains shoulder.

“I learned from the best,” he stated holding Virgil tightly, “now, try and get some sleep.”

“Mm…” Virgil muttered, closing his eyes, “sleep will help.”

… …

Virgil yawned as he wearily opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. It was 7am, the alarm system was going off, and he was back in his room. ‘Oh God… Why is this happening?’ He screamed internally, pulling the covers over his head.


	5. Day 5

The alarm system continued to ring out causing Virgil to groan. ‘Why the hell was the day still repeating?’ He now knew who had taken his music box and why, and no one had gotten hurt. ‘There must be some way to stop this, but how?’ Virgil bolted up in his bed. ‘Brains… Brains knew what was happening, he would help.’ Virgil released a deep sigh when a sudden realisation came over him. ‘Damn it! He won’t remember any of the conversation we’ve had… But, he did believe me!’ Leaning over, he pushed his bedside drawer shut, clambered out of bed, and rushed out of his room.

“Hey, where are you going?” Kayo called after him as he sped on by.

“To see Brains,” Virgil called back, “I won’t be long.”

“But Virgil…”

Virgil didn’t stop to hear what Kayo said and continued to race towards his friend’s room. Once there, he loudly knocked on the door. “Hey Brains, can I come in?

“Max, can you get that.” Virgil heard Brains say from behind the door.

The door opened, and Max whistled at Virgil.

Virgil chuckled at the unusual greeting from the robot. “Hey Max, can I come in?”

Max beeped an affirmative and moved back towards Brains.

“Hey Brains, do you need any help?” Virgil smiled when he saw that he was hunched over by his bed, trying to pull something from underneath.

“No, I’ve got it,” Brains stammered back, eventually yanking out a box, and passing it to his robot friend. “So, for what do I owe this p…pleasure?” Brains questioned, dusting himself off, and turning to face Virgil, his mouth instantly dropping open. “V…Virgil, are you o…okay?”

“Yes… Well actually, no… No, I’m not… I really need your help!”

Brains fiddled with his glasses. “Does it involve you n…needing help g…getting d…dressed?”

“Ha?” Virgil remarked.

“Err… You’re only wearing boxers!” Brains informed him, desperately trying to hide his reddening face as he looked at Virgil.

Virgil cussed as he glanced at himself. “Sorry, I guess I was in that much of a rush to get down here… Do you have anything that I could borrow?”

 

“N…Nothing that would fit, but you can use this for now.” Brains offered, handing Virgil a blanket which he had been on his bed.

Virgil wrapped it around himself. “Thanks.”

“So, what did you need my h…help with?”

“I really need to tell you something,” Virgil stated, leading Brains over to the couch and sitting him down.

“What is it?”

“The day is repeating,” Virgil blurted out, “and I need you to help me figure out how to stop it!”

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly what it sounds like… this day is repeating!”

“Is this some sort of p…practical joke?”

Virgil shook his head.

“So, you’re being s…serious?”

Virgil nodded his confirmation.

“You really believe that this day as already happened?” Brains stammered.

“Yep!” Virgil firmly stated.

Brains frowned and felt Virgil’s forehead. “Are you f…feeling sick?”

“No, I’m not ill!” Virgil said, moving Brains hand away, “and I’ve not had a breakdown either!”

But what you’ve just said… Well, it’s impossible!”

“Nothing is impossible… And besides, I can prove it.”

“How?”

Virgil smiled, stood back up, and held his hand out to Brains. “Come with me?”

Brains nodded his confirmation, then looked over at Max. “Can you p…please take the box up in the lift, we will meet you up there.” Once Max had left, Brains refocussed on Virgil. “Where are we g…going?”

“To do some Christmas decorating.”

“And t…that will p…prove what you’ve said?”

“Yep!”

“Will you get d…dressed first?”

“Oh… Err… Yes, of course.” Virgil stumbled, trying to his own reddening face as he made his way to the door.

… …

After heading back upstairs, Virgil quickly changed into his jogging bottoms and top, then headed back into the hallway to join Brains and Max, who was still dutifully holding the box of decorations. “Okay,” Virgil began, “because I’ve taken so long, when we go in there Gordon will insinuate that I’m getting slower in my old age.”

Brains suppressed a laugh. “Okay, anything else?”

“Yeah,” Virgil added with a smirk, “he’ll also ask where my usual lumberjack gear is.”

Brains released the pent-up laughter he had been holding in, causing Sally Tracy to open the door and glare sternly at her grandson. “Virgil Grissom Tracy, what on earth is taking you so long?”

“Sorry grandma,” Virgil replied, “I just wanted to make sure that Brains was joining us for the decorating.”

“Yes, I agree which is why I told him to make sure that he brought some of his own decorations.”

“And I h…have Mrs Tracy, Max as them.”

“How many times do I have to tell you Brains… It’s grandma for you!”

“Okay g…grandma.”

“That’s better,” she replied with a smile, “now, come on you two, hurry up and join the others, we have an important mission to complete.”

When his grandma began to walk back into the command centre, Virgil leant over and whispered to Brains. “Remember what I told you Gordon would say, and I’ll talk you through the rest as we go.”

Brains nodded, a look of intrigue creeping across his face.

… …

“Getting slower in your old age Virg?” Gordon quipped when Brains and Virgil stepped into the room. “and where’s your usual lumberjack gear?

“Wow!” Brains remarked.

“Are you okay Brains?” Scott questioned.

“Err… Yes, I am,” he stuttered back.

Virgil smiled at Brains reaction, then focussed on John. “I can’t believe you sounded the alarm at 7am for Christmas decorating!”

“For the record this wasn’t my idea!” John stated, while Virgil secretly mouthed to Brains his brother’s exact words. 

Quickly leaning over, Virgil whispered something into Brains ear, then glanced at his two youngest brothers. “So, it was yours then?”

“Sorry Virg,” Alan replied, “but how else were we going to get you out of bed at 7am?”

“Wow!” Brains remarked for a second time.

“Err… Brains, are you sure you are alright?” Kayo now questioned.

“Err… Yes, I am,” Brains nodded, with his mouth agape.

“Well you don’t look it,” Sally commented, “and you’ve gone very pale. Do you need to sit down?”

“No, not at all,” Brains stuttered back.

“If you do need to sit down then just let one of us know, okay?”

“Yes, M…Mrs T…Tracy.”

“Brains!” She warned.

“S…Sorry G…Grandma.”

Sally smiled then turned to face the others. “Now, we should be doing the decorating… So, come on you lot, get to it!”

‘Yes, Grandma!’ They all chorused, drifting away to begin their own jobs.

Virgil grabbed one of the Christmas boxes and then grinned at Brains. “So, do you want me to tell you what else is going to happen?”

“Yes please,” Brains responded enthusiastically.

Virgil thought for a moment. “At some point Grandma may say the line ‘Now as the saying goes, many hands make light work… Gordon will offer me a Christmas hat, but instead of being a normal red hat like everyone else’s, it will be black with the words, ‘Bah Humbug,’ on the front.” Continuing to think through the repeats, Virgil’s eyes landed on Scott. “Okay, I’m going to strike up a conversation with Scott, in which I’ll mention that I don’t like Christmas. He will say that I used to love it. I will then reply with, when I was a kid. Scott will inform me that we are all still kids to him. Then, Alan will retort with the line, that’s because you’re ancient, and then Scott will say, watch it kiddo!” Virgil smiled at Brains. Anything else you want to know?”

“Let’s see these things play out, then we’ll take it from there.”

Virgil patted Brains back. “Okay then, watch this.” Virgil slowly wandered over to Scott and offered him a half smile. “Hey.”

“Are you okay?” Scott immediately questioned, concern layered in his voice.

“Yes,” Virgil nodded with a sigh, “I just hate doing all this Christmas stuff.”

“Oh, come on Virg,” Scott said, grinning at his younger brother, “you used to love it.”

“Yes, when I was a kid!”

“You’re all still kids to me!”

“That’s because you’re ancient,” Alan joked.

“Watch it kiddo!” Scott laughed, before looking back at Virgil and shaking his head at him. “Now, hurry up and help. The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can have a mince pie!”

Virgil nodded, then dashed back over to Brains, who was gaping at him. “Well?”

Brains tried to speak but was interrupted by Gordon tapping Virgil on the shoulder.

“Virgil,” Gordon began, “you’re not wearing a Christmas hat, everyone else is.”

“Does it happen to be black with ‘Bah Humbug’ written on the front?”

“Wow,” Gordon gasped, “how did you know that?”

“It doesn’t matter, but if you pass it over then I’ll wear it.”

“You will?”

“Grandma will make me if I try to refuse.”

Gordon passed the hat over and sped off to the other side of the room.

Virgil pulled the hat on and grinned at Brains. “So, do you think it suits me?”

Brains nodded, a dumfounded stare etched across his features.

“And I can also inform you that John is hovering behind me.”

“How did you know I was here?” John questioned.

“Brotherly intuition!”

“Is that right?”

“Yep… So, are you looking forward to your visitor this afternoon?”

“No visitor today,” John lied.

“Oh, so Captain Ridley O’Bannon isn’t arriving later today?”

“No!”

“Yes, she is!” EOS stated.

“EOS!” John scolded.

“O sorry John,” EOS chirped, “was that meant to be a secret?”

Scott stepped over to them clutching his coffee. “Ridley… Really?”

“It’s not like that!”

Gordon released a chuckle. “Whatever you say bro!”

“It’s really not!”

“I think you are protesting too much their Johnny boy!” Alan said with a smirk.

“I hate you all!”

Kayo shook her head. “No, you don’t, you love all of us!”

“If you say so!”

Grandma stepped forwards smiling and shaking her head at them all. “Are you coming down tonight John?”

“If there’s no call outs, then yes.”

“Good, then hopefully we’ll see you soon.”

“FAB!” John responded.

“Oh, and John.”

“Yes grandma?”

“Say hi to Ridley for me!”

“Yes grandma,” John muttered,

“Oh John,” Virgil called out before he could sign off.

“Yes?”

“If Ridley is visiting you should bring her down here this evening!”

“What an excellent idea!” the other brothers stated.

“But…” John began before being cut off by his grandma.

“No butts John… You will bring her down here, do you understand?”

John sighed. “Yes grandma, I will.”

“That’s a good boy… Now, we will see you later.”

“FAB!” John mumbled signing off.

Sally stared at them all standing there giggling to themselves, she clapped her hand to gain their attention and then spoke. “Come on you lot… As the saying goes, many hands make light work… Now, hop to it!”

“Well?” Virgil queried, joining Brains with Max at the tree.

“Well, you’ve been quite s…specific on what everybody did and said, you don’t appear to be playing a practical joke, and you’ve d…definitely not had a b…breakdown.”

“So, your conclusion is that I’m telling the truth, and this is happening to me.”

“Yes, I do… Will you stay and help me with the decorating?” Brains stammered. “We can talk more about what’s h…happening to you.”

“Yes, of course!” Virgil replied beginning to help Brains hang decorations on the tree.

“How many times as the day r…repeated?”

“This is the fifth time!”

“Good or bad days?”

“Well, I’ve been enjoying snippets of it, most of it though as been really awful, and I just want it to end.”

“What have you tried?”

“I was hoping that by making sure that everyone else is having a good day, then that would break the cycle.”

“And what about your day?”

You asked me that during yesterday’s repeat.”

“I did?”

“Yes.” Virgil nodded.

“Well, if the films that are based on this s…subject are anything to go by, then it’s your day that m…matters!”

“Any other day I might have enjoyed.”

“What’s wrong with today?”

“Lot’s!”

“Care to e…elaborate?”

“There’s a few things that have been going wrong. I keep stopping those from happening, but it hasn’t stopped the day from repeating”

“What things have you c…changed?”

“There was the coconut incident.”

“Coconut?”

“Oh, that’s right, I told you in yesterday’s repeat, but not todays,”

Brains gave him a concerned look. “Virgil, what incident?”

“Max will be helping grandma bake some muffins later, unfortunately Max added coconut and I had to have an injection. During another repeat it slipped my mind, and Alan was the one to have an allergic reaction.”

“Oh d…dear… M…Max.”

Max stopped working and beeped.

“You n…need to know that A…Alan and V…Virgil are both allergic to coconut, so don’t use it if you’re b…baking something for e…everyone.”

The robot beeped an affirmative, then returned to what he had been doing.

“I’m so s…sorry that h…happened to you… I should have told Max a…ages ago!”

“Brains,” Virgil said softly, “the day repeated, no one ended up hurt, and technically for you guys it never actually happened.”

“But you remember getting the injection!”

“Yes, I do.” Noticing his friends pained expression, Virgil continued. “Brains, this wasn’t your fault. Please don’t blame yourself, okay?”

Brains reluctantly nodded. “So, what else has been going wrong?”

Virgil released a slight laugh. “Well, during the second repeat, I stumbled backwards and fell out of Thunderbird One.”

“Ooh, that must have h…hurt!”

“Yes, it did!”

“How did you manage to fall out of there in the first place?”

Virgil glanced over at Kayo and Scott, then focussed back on Brains. “Promise you won’t tell them that I told you?”

“P…Promise!”

Virgil leaned in and whispered. “I walked in on Scott and Kayo having sex in the cockpit.”

“Wow,” Brains replied, rather loudly, “how long’s that been going on?”

“What’s going on? Alan asked overhearing the end of the conversation.

“Nothing,” Brains stammered, noticing the whole family staring at them.

“Virgil, are you going to fill us in?” Kayo questioned.

“It’s really nothing,” Virgil reiterated.

Scott grinned at his brother. “Virgil, you’re a terrible liar. I can tell from your face that something’s definitely going on!”

“Come on Virgie, tell us?” Gordon whined 

“Never call me Virgie!”

“Sorry Virgil… But, please tell us what’s going on.”

“Gordon,” Sally warned, “they have both said there’s nothing going on. Now, get back to work all of you.”

“Thanks grandma,” Virgil said with a smile, when everyone had returned to the decorating.

Placing her hands-on both men’s shoulders, Sally returned the smile. “That’s okay boys,” she then leaned in and whispered, “and I’m sure that whatever is going on you will tell us when you’re good and ready!” patting them affectionately, she turned and went back to her own job.

Virgil stared at Brains with a perplexed expression. “What does she think is going on?”

“No idea,” Brains shrugged, “but let’s not w…worry about that now, we need to s…stop these r…repeats!”

Virgil exhaled, a nod in agreement.

Brains quickly glanced around the room. “We should c…continue later though, just in case anyone else o…overhears.”

… …

After the decorating had been finished, lunch had been consumed, and everyone had drifted off to enjoy their own activities, Virgil and Brains made their way down to the beach.

“I’m surprised you suggested we continue talking here,” Virgil admitted, after setting up the two deckchairs he had carried with him.

Brains placed the cooler between the two chairs. “F…figured we would get more p…privacy here.”

“That’s true,” Virgil snorted, “it’s not easy with four brothers.”

Brains settled himself into one of the chairs. “So, let’s get to the t…task at hand, stopping the day from r…repeating!”

“That would be great,” Virgil replied, pulling his top off so he could feel the warm sun against his skin.

Brains fiddled with his glasses while he silently thought. “Could you t…talk me through each day?”

“Of course,” Virgil confirmed, taking a seat, “how detailed do you want me to be?”

“As m…much as you can p…possibly remember!”

“Okay,” Virgil answered, leaning over so he could open the cool box, “drink?”

“Yes please.”

Virgil passed him a bottle, then after taking one for himself he started describing each repeating day.

When finished, Brains who had visibly paled since Virgil had mentioned his mother’s music box, began stuttering his apologies.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Virgil comforted, talking the man’s one hand in his, “your intentions were…” Virgil paused struggling for the right word.

“Appalling?” Brains supplied.

“No… What you did was fantastic, it was such a beautiful sentiment, and a fantastic gift,” Virgil sighed wistfully, “it was amazing to see the Ballerina dance again, it’s just a shame that the music wasn’t playing.”

“When you were e…explaining what’s been happening, you briefly m…mentioned that you’ve been asked to play the song, but you c…couldn’t do it today because the day was s…special. Could you please e…elaborate on that?”

“I can’t”

“Virgil, you know you can talk to me about anything?”

“Yes, I know.”

“Then talk, what’s so s…special about today?”

“Do I have to?”

“It could help u…unravel the m…mystery and stop this from o…occurring.”

“Do you think it will?”

“It’s w…worth a try!”

Virgil exhaled heavily, as he quietly looked out to sea. Eventually his focus returned to Brains. “Can we walk?”

“Yes, of course.”

Virgil pulled off his socks and shoes, and then stood from the chair. “You may want to do the same Brains, you won’t get very far in those shoes.” Once Brains was ready, they both began to slowly walk across the sand. “The song wasn’t just my mother’s favourite, it was also my fathers, he loved listening to it.”

“I p…presume it reminded him of your mother?”

“Yes, it did… She used to always play it… Thankfully, she taught me the song.”

“So, why can’t you play it today?”

Virgil paused, then flexed his feet in the sand. “I love the caress of the sand between my toes.”

Brains fiddled with his glasses. “Stop trying to change the conversation.”

Virgil sighed as he once more looked out at the clear ocean. “I’ve never told anyone this, no one in the family knows, not even Scott!”

“I p…promise I won’t tell them, and if this d…doesn’t work and the day does r…repeat, I won’t remember any of it!”

“Today’s special…”

Brains gave Virgil a confused look when he didn’t continue. “It’s not your father or mother’s birthday, and it’s not the anniversary of his disappearance.”

“It is an anniversary…” Virgil’s voice trailed off.

“It’s o…okay, take your time.” Brains reassured him, placing his hand on his back.

Virgil slowly breathed out. “It’s the anniversary of when my mother first played the song for my dad.”

“And you said none of the o…others know this?”

Virgil shook his head.

“So how do you know?”

“To explain how I found out, I will need to start from the beginning.”

“O…Okay.”

Virgil moved closer to the sea, then sitting down he patted the spot next to him, signalling to Brains that he should do the same. When Brains had settled, Virgil began to speak once more. “My mom and dad had only known each other eight months when my father proposed. He told us all on many occasions that he didn’t want to wait to make her his wife. Apparently, he’d known from the moment he’d first kissed her that they would be together forever. Thankfully, my mother felt the same and immediately said yes. They wanted to live together straight away, so my mom suggested they move into the ranch in Texas that she had inherited from her grandmother. Unfortunately, the ranch wasn’t quite ready to be inhabited and it took them around two months to make the necessary alterations. It was the beginning of November when they moved in, and it wasn’t until several weeks later that they had finished unpacking everything. It was the morning of the 21st of December, when they realised they hadn’t decorated for Christmas. So, they spent the whole day together, just the two of them, decking the place out.”

“And that’s why you always d…decorate every year on this day?”

“Yeah, they both thought it would be a great tradition to keep, and to pass on to us.”

“I’d always w…wondered why,” Brains said with a smile, “don’t know why I n…never asked before.”

“One of us would have happily told you.”

“So, your f…family all know about that bit?”

“Of course,” Virgil confirmed, “it’s the part about mom playing the song that they don’t know.”

Seeing a look of emotional pain appear on Virgil’s face, Brains reached out and gently squeezed his hand. “As I said b…before, just take your t…time.”

Closing his eyes, Virgil breathed in, then slowly out. Once he had felt a sense of calm he continued. “The evening of the 21st, my dad prepared dinner, allowing my mother time to play her piano. He stepped into the room to tell her everything was ready but was struck by the song she was playing. He hadn’t heard it before, and it sounded so heavenly, like an enchantment pulling him into a blissful alternate realm. When she finished, she noticed him standing there in a daze, it apparently took him a few minutes to completely snap out of it. When he had, he asked her where the song was from. My mom showed my father the music box which her grandmother had given her, explaining that’s where she had learnt the song from. It was at that point that my dad insisted that even if she was to play it at other times during the year, that on the evening of the 21st she would play that song. She excepted, and they continued it every year, my mother playing while my father sat next to her. When we came along they decided to keep that part as a tradition for just themselves. Until…”

“Until your mom died.” Brains filled in for him when Virgil’s voice faded away.

“Yeah,” Virgil sniffed.

“Do you want to c…carry on?”

“Yes,” Virgil answered, wiping the tears away, “might as well, now I’ve told you this much.”

“C…carry on when you are r…ready.”

Eventually regaining his composure, Virgil continued. “The first Christmas after we lost her was… Well, as you can imagine it was extremely difficult… Dad was understandably struggling, but really didn’t want to show his emotions in front of us. The only reason we ended up decorating on the 21st was because my grandmother moved in with us. In fact, I don’t think we would have celebrated Christmas at all that year if she hadn’t been there. I know that he did thank her later, admitting that he would have regretted missing out on those childhood years… That evening, grandma had gone off to bed early as she was exhausted from chasing five of us around all day.”

Brains released a slight laugh.

“What?” Virgil queried.

“She’s still chasing you all around.”

“That’s true!” Virgil replied with a smirk.

“Anyway,” Brains said, “you were saying?”

“Grandma had gone to bed, Alan was only one, Gordon would be four the following February, so they had also been put to bed. I think John was stargazing, and Scott was in his room.”

“And you?”

“I’d turned 8 that August, I’d been put to bed at the same time as my younger brother’s, but it had been too early for me, and I couldn’t sleep. I ventured downstairs as I had left my sketchbook in the lounge. I walked in and noticed my dad, he was staring out of the window, the music box was open in his hand playing mum’s song over and over. I stepped closer and heard a whimper escape from his lips, I was stunned, I had never seen or heard my father cry… I was going to leave, but I couldn’t… So, I stepped over to the piano, sat down, and I… I…”

“You began to play your mother’s song?”

Virgil quietly nodded.

“What did Jeff do?”

“He spun around, stunned to hear it being played… I think he thought mom was playing it at first… When he saw it was me his face filled with rage and I stopped.”

“Seeing how frightened I looked, his face instantly softened, he moved next to me, and silently held me in his arms. Eventually he released me and asked me why I had started playing the song. I told him that I really hated seeing him in pain, and I wanted to make it better… He started to cry, then I started crying, and he held me some more… After several more minutes, he began telling me everything I just told you… When he was finished, I said ‘would you like me to play it every year, so you can remember mommy?’ I remember he nearly burst into tears again at my offer… He said yes, and I’ve played it every evening on this date… Just my dad and me… Until three years ago… When… When…” Virgil’s voice choked out as he began uncontrollably sobbing.

Brains pulled him into his arms. “It’s okay.”

“That f…first year he was g…gone, I… I c…couldn’t play it… Not w…without him there,” Virgil stumbled out. 

“And you haven’t played it since?”

“I’ve played it once on a different day, that was difficult enough… I can’t play it today… I just can’t.”

“Hey… It’s okay,” Brains soothed, maintaining the warm grip he had him in, “e…everything’s going to be o…okay.”

“Mm…” Virgil mumbled feeling himself drifting off.

… …

He could feel warm sheets wrapped around him, sighing contentedly he rolled over… Then the alarm system blaring out registered in his ears. He wearily opened his eyes and gazed at his room. The art cupboard was open, and so was his bedside drawer. ‘Oh God!’ He silently moaned, ‘why is this happening again.’ He knew he should get up and join his family with the Christmas decorating. It was after all something they always did together, and this was still the first time for them. For him though it was the sixth time and he couldn’t bring himself to do it again. Slipping back under his covers, Virgil unleashed a frustrated cry.


	6. Day 6

Remaining beneath the blankets, Virgil’s mind began to churn through each repeating day. There had to be a reason for this happening and something that he could do to stop it… But what if there wasn’t, what if he was destined to recall the same day over and over… A groan escaped his lips at the mere thought of being doomed to spend the rest of his days Christmas decorating… Although, with how physically exhausted he felt, he really didn’t know how many more repeats he could take. Every time he had found himself in his bed he had felt slightly more sluggish than the last. Most likely, a combination of the emotional tirade he had been going through, and not getting any real rest. Yes, he’d been ‘falling asleep’ around mid-afternoon, and on each day, he’d woken at 7am. However, in reality it had felt like he’d closed his eyes for a measly five minutes when the klaxon had begun to sound. Virgil released an elongated yawn. ‘Yep, I definitely need more sleep!’ Unfortunately, knowing that he didn’t have that option, Virgil threw his covers off, his hand quickly covering his face from the rays of light shining through his window which had unexpectedly penetrated his head. Squinting his eyes shut, Virgil slowly brought himself into a sitting position, even though he could feel his tired limbs protesting.

“Hey Virgil, what’s taking you so long?”

Virgil lowered his hand and glanced over at Kayo.

Noticing the dark circles underneath his eyes, Kayo stepped closer. “Are you alright?”

“I’m just a little tired, that’s all,” he answered leaning over and closing his bedside drawer, “I’m getting up now… Oh, crap!’ He breathed out, bringing himself to an abrupt halt when everything began to swirl around him.

“Wow,” Kayo exclaimed, sprinting over to him.

“Virgil, why are you not…” Sally stopped when she noticed Kayo holding onto her grandson. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure,” Kayo answered maintaining her grip on him.

Striding over to the bed, Sally helped Kayo lower Virgil back into a sitting position. “Go and fetch Scott.” Once Kayo had left, she observed him closely. “What’s wrong sweetie?”

Virgil went to reply but was stopped by a very anxious Scott dashing into his room. “Are you feeling sick?”

“No,” Virgil responded batting Scott’s hand away which had automatically rested on his head.

“But Kayo said you nearly passed out?”

Virgil shook his head. “just got up way too fast.”

“I will be the judge of that,” Brains stammered scurrying into the room and over to the bed, “Kayo informed me of the s…situation.”

Scott glanced over at Kayo who was now standing in the doorway, her arms draped around his two youngest brother’s. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” she mouthed.

“Is he going to be okay Brains?” An alarmed John questioned, his hologram displaying in the middle of Virgil’s room.

“I’ll j…just n…need to run some t…tests,” Brains replied before focussing his attention on Virgil, “now, let’s check you over.”

“Seriously, I’m fine… I’m just tired, have a slight headache, and I really need a coffee!” Virgil stated with an exasperated sigh trying to stand once more. Another wave of dizziness hit him, followed by a searing pain shooting across the front of his forehead causing him to topple forwards into his brother’s supportive arms.

“It’s okay Virg, I’ve got you!” Scott soothed.

Virgil stumbled, trying to free himself. “I need to help decorate.”

“The Christmas decorating can wait,” Scott informed him, forcing him to lie back down.

“Are you sure?” Virgil yawned, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Brains pulled the covers back over Virgil and gently tucked him in. “You are more important!”

“FAB… RAD!” 

Brains smirked at the use of his catchphrase, but then frowned when he noticed Virgil massaging his head. “I t…thought you said it was o…only a slight h…headache.”

“Sorry,” Virgil mumbled.

“Kayo, could you p…please go and fetch me some p…painkillers from the infirmary?”

“Tablet or injection?”

Brains regarded Virgil. “Injection.”

“No…” Virgil groaned.

“S…Sorry Virgil, I know you’re not f…fond of injections.”

“Not that,” Virgil replied shaking his head, “make me sleep… Don’t want to wake up this morning again.”

Brains looked at him in confusion. “Virgil, that doesn’t make any sense.”

Virgil reached out and gripped his hand. “If we were still on the beach it would.”

“What’s he going on about?” Gordon asked from the doorway.

“No idea,” Brains shrugged, taking the medication from Kayo when she hurried back in the room. Once he had prepared it, he nodded at Scott who then dashed around to the other side of the bed.

“Virg?”

“Mm…” Virgil muttered, glancing over at his big brother. “Ouch!”

“All done!” Brains informed him, disposing of the needle.

“Distracted Me!” Virgil slurred, rubbing his arm where the needle had been inserted.

Brains offered an apologetic smile. “S…Sorry about t…that, but it w…was for y…your own good!” Brains glanced at the others. “We s…should clear the r…room and let him get s…some sleep.”

“Come on then you lot,” Sally said, herding the two youngest, and Kayo out of the room.

“Will you keep me informed on how he is?” John asked.

“Yes, we will,” Brains stuttered back.

“I’ll see you later Virg.”

“Mm… Okay John,” Virgil muttered as his brother’s image in Thunderbird 5 disappeared.

Scott held his brother’s hand. “Close your eyes Virgil, some sleep will make you feel better.”

“But it will be this morning again.”

Scott smiled. “Virg, It’s morning now.”

“You don’t understand,” Virgil yawned, beginning to feel the effects from the injection.

“Please try and get some sleep,” Brains urged as he affectionately stroked his hand through Virgil’s hair, “I promise one of us will be here when you wake.”

“Mm…” Was all Virgil could now manage as he drifted off to sleep.

… …

He could feel the covers wrapped around him holding him safely in a warm cocoon. Releasing a contented sigh, Virgil rolled over… ‘Wait,’ There was no alarm registering. In fact, the only sound he could hear were the soft breaths from someone sleeping nearby. This couldn’t be right, had the day finally stopped repeating and tomorrow finally arrived? Needing to find out, he slowly opened one eye and glanced at his bedside drawer. Oh God, it was shut, the drawer was actually shut… The hellish day must be finally over! Opening his other eye, Virgil smiled when he noticed Brains sitting in a chair, his head resting on his bed as he quietly snoozed. Reaching out, Virgil carefully placed his hand on top of Brains head and sighed softly. The guy had been fantastic throughout this whole ordeal. Constantly supplying him with coffee on the morning, believing him when he’d explained what had happened, and being a listening ear when he had needed one the most. Then there had been the music box which he’d fixed. Well, he had got the ballerina to dance again and he had done that for him… The man was a true confidante, someone who would do anything for him, and he wished there was some way he could show him how much he truly meant to him.

“Hey V…Virgil.”

“Oh… Err, hello,” Virgil stumbled out of his thoughts, turning slightly red at being faced by the tired eyes of the man he had been staring at.

“Are you o…okay?” Brains queried.

Virgil nodded his confirmation. “Just thinking.”

“Your h…headaches d…definitely gone?”

Virgil automatically rubbed his forehead. “It still hurts slightly, but it’s better than it was.”

“That’s good,” Brains said with a yawn, “we were all worried about you.”

“You were?”

“Of course,” Brains answered gripping onto Virgil’s hand.

Squeezing his hand back, Virgil went to speak but stopped when his eldest brother wondered into the room.

“Virgil, you’re awake,” Scott sped out, “how are you feeling… Are you still dizzy… Any headache?”

“Okay… No… Still there, but not as bad,” Virgil responded eyeing up the two coffees that he held in his hand.

Noticing his brother’s focus on the drinks Scott grinned. “Mines nearly finished, and this one’s for Brains.”

“Why don’t you take my c…coffee?”

Virgil smiled affectionately at Brains offer, then shook his head. “You look like you need it more than I do!”

Brains automatically yawned. “Do I?”

“Yes, you do… Besides, Scott will fetch me one, won’t you Scott?”

“Ooh, I don’t know about that.” Scott teased.

“Please…” Virgil pouted.

“Good job I love you,” Scott added, kissing Virgil on his head before leaving the room.

When the bedroom door closed, Virgil observed Brains once more. “Thank you for watching over me while I slept.”

“Anytime,” he stuttered back.

Virgil glanced at the small clock on his bedside table. “1pm… Wow, have I really been asleep more than 24 hours?”

“y…you’ve been asleep n…nearly six hours, not a whole day.”

“Not that bad then… Wait,” he suddenly added when a thought struck him, “it’s still the 21st?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Oh God!”

“Why so d…despondent?” 

Virgil heavily exhaled. “If it’s still the 21st then the day could still repeat.”

“Ha?”

“That’s right you don’t know yet.” Virgil almost whispered.

“D…Don’t know what?”

Virgil released a deep breath, pushing both hands through his hair. “This day keeps repeating!”

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly what it sounds like… This day is repeating!”

Brains raised an eyebrow at Virgil and then started smirking. “Is this some sort of p…practical joke?”

“That’s Gordon’s territory!”

“So, you’re being s…serious?”

“Yes!”

“You really believe that the days already happened?” Brains stammered.

“Yes!”

“Are you still f…feeling sleepy?”

“I am tired,” Virgil confessed, “but this isn’t exhaustion, or stress, or anything else… This is happening… And before you say it, nothing is impossible… I wish I could prove it to you, but a lot has changed this time, so I’ve got no idea what’s going to happen next.”

“How many times as the day r…repeated?”

“This is the sixth time… Wait,” Virgil stopped and looked in Brains in shock, “you believe me?”

“Well, you don’t appear to be lying, and let’s face it you’re not the best liar. So, there are only two p…possibilities. One is that you’ve had some sort of b…breakdown, or you are telling the truth.”

“And?”

Brains smiled. “I believe you!”

“But I haven’t proven it to you?”

“You r…really don’t need to,” Brains reassured him, “and for some r…reason I’m g…getting a weird sense of Déjà vu that we’ve had this conversation b…before.”

“Yes, we have…” Virgil was about to continue speaking when Scott walked back in, followed by his youngest brother. “Hey Alan.”

“I was so worried about you.” Alan cried out, bounding onto his bed, and grabbing him into a warm hug.

“Sorry Al.”

“Not your fault,” Alan said releasing the hold and examining his brother, “just not used to you being the one who is sick.”

“I’m not ill, it was just exhaustion.”

Alan climbed off the bed. “From all the back-to-back missions you’ve been on?”

“Maybe,” Virgil shrugged, excepting the warm coffee that Scott had been holding for him.

“Alan Tracy!” Sally scolded stepping into the room with a tray of food in her hands, “I thought I told you to not hassle your brother until after he’s eaten?”

“But I was worried about him,” Alan whined.

“It’s okay grandma,” Virgil said, excepting the tray of hot food.

“Mm… Well, he can leave you to eat now and come back later.”

“Yes grandma,” Alan moaned.

“Why don’t you go and hang out with Squid?” Virgil suggested in between a mouthful of his meal. “He’s probably in the pool.”

“No, he went swimming earlier since we put the decorating off until you were feeling better,” their grandmother informed them, “I think he’s on the phone with Penelope,”

“Yeah,” Alan nodded, “They were being all ‘lovey-dovey’ with each other, and they were both moaning that she could have arrived here today as her conference was cancelled but she didn’t find out until an hour ago, and unfortunately it was too late to leave then.”

Scott grinned. “So, Gordon and Penny?”

“Leave them alone Scott,” Sally chastised.

“Yes, Scott…” Virgil added, “They’re not the only ones hooking up,” noticing the instant look of worry that appeared across Scott’s face, Virgil deflected. “because… I… err… I’m seeing someone.”

“What you are?” Alan replied, mouth open in shock, “you’ve actually met a decent guy?”

“Yes… I’m… Err, dating… I’m dating Brains!”

“Yes right,” Alan snorted, “you’re having me on… As if an intelligent guy like Brains would like you.”

“Hey!” Virgil protested.

Alan grinned. “I’m only joking Virg, so you are not seeing anyone?

Virgil shook his head. “Just playing a practical joke.”

“Wow, I’m really impressed,” Alan proclaimed, “I never knew you had it in you!”

“Geez, thanks bro!”

Alan leant over and ruffled Virgil’s hair. “If you’re going to pull a prank though, you have to know your audience, and what they know… We all know that Brains and Moffy are together.”

“No, we’re not…” Brains stammered.

“I think you are protesting too much there,” Alan teased.

“But… I’m r…really not s…seeing her!”

“If you say so,” Alan teased some more, “what was it that Gordon said that one time. Oh yes… We can all feel the ‘Nerd-Trino’ energy between the two of you when you are in a room together!”

“Alan, that’s enough,” Sally warned, “now, come along… You can help me, and Max make some muffins.”

“Oh God, the muffins!” Virgil blurted out. “Please, make sure that Max knows not to use coconut, he doesn’t know about our allergies!”

“Err… Yes, t…that’s c…correct,” Brains confirmed, “I’ve n…never informed him.”

“Okay, I’ll make sure he knows,” Sally reassured them, “now, come along Alan, let’s leave your brother to eat his food.” She added, herding him out of the room. A second later, Sally poked her head back in the room. “For the record, I think it’s a shame that you two are not dating… I think you would make an adorable couple!”

“Grandma!” Virgil exclaimed, turning slightly red.

“So, how did you find out?” Scott questioned, when his grandma had finally left.

“I’ve still got the image ingrained in my mind!”

“Ha?” Scott remarked.

Virgil shook his head. “Never mind!”

“Seriously though, how did you find out?”

“Find out what?” Brains asked

“He doesn’t know?”

“No, but he’s great at keeping secrets.”

Scott exhaled slowly. “Me and Kayo are… Well, we’re seeing each other.”

“Oh… Wow… Err, how long’s that been going on?”

“Exactly what I would like to know,” Virgil added.

“You don’t know?”

“I’ve only very recently found out,” Virgil admitted, “but if I had thought about the signs it’s kind of obvious.”

Scott gave his brother a perplexed look. “What signs?”

Virgil laughed. “Well, you’re constantly ‘training’ together, you are both constantly going down to the hanger together to ‘work’ on your birds, and I’ve started noticing that you both go all gooey eyed when you look at each other from a distance.”

“We do?”

“Yes, you do… So, how long have you been s…seeing each o…other?” Virgil asked.

“Nearly three months.”

“And why have you kept it a secret?”

“I guess we were worried about how everyone would react.”

A wide smile spread across Virgil’s face, “I think it’s great and I personally think everyone else will think so too.”

“You do?”

“Of course,” Virgil confirmed, “two people we love are together. How could anyone not be pleased!”

Scott grinned. “Thanks bro… But, there’s Alan to consider.”

“I can understand that,” Virgil replied, “but, I think he’s been over his crush on Kayo for a while.”

“Until we can be certain though we both want to keep it quiet the last thing we want is to hurt him.”

“Of course, bro.”

Scott looked over at Brains.

“D…Don’t worry Scott, your secret is s…safe with me.”

“Thanks,” Scott exhaled in relief.

“No problem! Virgil reiterated, finishing the last bite from his plate.

“I’ll go and get these cleaned up.” Scott picked up the empty plate, then grabbed the coffee cups.

“Oh, y…you s…should let John know that Virgil’s f…feeling better as well.”

“Yep, will do!”

When the door had closed, Virgil regarded Brains. “Sorry for saying that me and you were together… I just wanted to get the heat off Scott, and I knew Alan would know I wasn’t telling the truth… But I didn’t realise he would twist it around to you and Professor Moffat dating.”

“T…That’s okay,” Brains reassured him while fiddling with his glasses, “y…you do know t…that I’m not d…dating her, right?”

“Mm… Sure you’re not!”

“No, r…really we’re n…not d…dating… She, as a g…girlfriend.”

“A girlfriend, really?”

Brains nodded. “T…They have been d…dating for over two years.”

“Sorry Brains.”

“T…That’s o…okay,” he replied, “I’ve n…never liked her in t…that w…way, a…and she’s really not my t…type!”

“So, what is your type?” Virgil queried. “You’ve never actually said.”

“Intelligence, humour, someone who gets me… A good body always helps!”

Virgil began choking at that last comment.

“Are you okay?” Brains questioned, his voice layered with concern.

“Yes,” Virgil replied, gaining control of himself, “so, do you like anyone?”

“Well, err…” Brains stammered. “So, your d…day is re…repeating then?”

“Nice deflection.”

“I err…” Brains responded, turning beetroot.

Seeing how uncomfortable his friend was with the conversation, Virgil decided to go with the change of topic. “Yes, my day’s repeating, when I woke up and you were here I really thought it was over… I’m guessing as it’s still the 21st it could still repeat.”

“Well, if we f…focus on the m…movies that are based on this s…subject, then your day will most l…likely repeat around the same time.”

“I’ve never really noted the time, but I’m guessing it’s between 3pm and 4pm when I usually fall asleep.” Virgil sighed. “So, as it’s only…” Virgil checked his clock, “2pm… Do you think there’s a chance that this day will repeat again?”

Unless, you f…fix or alter w…whatever it is that needs to change, then yes I do.”

Virgil released a deep groan, pulling the covers over his head.

“The day is that bad?”

Virgil poked his head out from underneath the blanket. “Some parts are good, most of it as sucked!”

Brains thought for a moment. “Can you talk me through each day?” Noting Virgil’s reluctant nod, Brains spoke again. “We’ve already done that, haven’t we?”

“Yes, but I’ll give it another go… Maybe this time we’ll work it out.”

… …

Brains quietly gripped both of Virgil’s hands as he continued to listen to him give an in-depth description of what had occurred on each day. He could see from his facial features and the way his body was reacting to recapping everything that this was extremely difficult for him to deal with. Especially when he began recalling the history of his mother’s music box and why the song was so special for both him and his father.

“Well, what do you think?” Virgil questioned when he finally finished.

What did he think? Brains exhaled heavily… The day had to stop repeating… That’s what he thought... It was tearing his best friend apart, the only person who truly got him. He was being rendered physically and emotionally exhausted… No wonder he’d been so worn out this morning.

“Brains?”

Brains snapped out of his thoughts and observed Virgil. “S…Sorry, I was t…thinking over everything.”

“And?”

Brains closed his eyes as he breathed out once more, although this time much slower. He believed he knew what needed to be done, he just didn’t know if Virgil could do it.

“Well?” Virgil enquired when he received no answer.

Brains eyes opened and looked sympathetically at him. “I err…I think that you… You need to play your m…mothers song!”

“Oh!” Was all Virgil could muster as his head sank into his hands. 

“S…Sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

Noticing Virgil was pressing his hand against his eyes, Brains slowly stood. “Your head is hurting again?”

“Guess this is tiring me out,” Virgil admitted.

“I’ll be right back,” Brains hurried out of the room, within less than a minute he was back.

“No, not again!” Virgil protested when he saw him carrying a needle and some medication.

“S…Sorry V…Virgil, but you are o…obviously in pain,”

“But I haven’t done anything to stop the day repeating yet, and it’s nearing the time when everything rewinds.”

“I k…know… And if it d…does, I want you to do t…two things.”

“Which are?”

Brains prepared the injection. “S…Seek me out and t…tell me what’s h…happening.”

“And the second?” Virgil asked, although he knew what the answer would be.

“Play your m…mothers song.”

“But…”

“I know.” Brains replied, offering him a sympathetic smile as he injected the meds into his arm. After carefully discarding the needle, Brains leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Virgil’s forehead as he succumbed to the painkillers and drifted off to sleep.

… ...

“VIRGIL… WAKE UP!”

Virgil shot up in his bed, rubbing wearily at his eyes. “Huh?”

“Hey, are you okay?”

Removing his hands from in front of his face, Virgil gazed at Kayo. “Where’s Brains?”

Kayo looked at him in confusion. “Brains… I think he’s in his room, why?”

“Because he was just here?”

“Err… No, he wasn’t.”

“But he gave me an injection for my migraine?”

“Wait… Are you feeling sick?” She questioned, her hand automatically going to his head.

“No,” he answered, moving away from her, “it’s gone now… So, what’s going on?”

“What’s going on… We’ve got a mission, that’s what’s going on… Did you not hear the alarm?”

“Sorry, I must have been really tired,” he answered, when the klaxon blaring out registered, “wait, what day is it?”

“The 21st of December, why?”

“No… It’s not, is it?”

“Yes, why?”

Virgil quickly looked around his room. It was 7am, both the art cupboard and bedside drawer were open. ‘No!’ He inwardly exclaimed, realising immediately what was happening. The god damn day was repeating again… This time however, if Brains had been right, then he knew exactly what to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The 'Nerd-Trino' line that Alan referenced Gordon saying is credited to the S1 E17 Heist Society.


	7. Day 7

“So, are you getting up then?”

“Uh?” Virgil muttered, slowly bringing himself out of the thoughts he had been in.

“Are you getting up?” Kayo asked again.

“Well, as I want this day to finish then I guess I’ve got no choice.”

“What’s wrong with today?

“Everything!” Virgil exhaled as he closed his bedside drawer.

Kayo frowned. “What do you mean, everything?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Virgil replied, climbing out of his bed.

“Are you sure you are alright?”

Virgil began changing into his jogging bottoms and top. “Yes… Just need to go and see Brains.”

“But we’ve got a mission.”

“Yes, I know… Christmas decorating!”

“You remembered?”

“We do it every year on the same day,” Virgil stated, checking his hair in the mirror, “although, I did forget at first… And I am still annoyed that the alarm system was blasted out at 7am, just to make sure I got up!”

“For the record this wasn’t John’s idea.”

“I know, it was Gordon and Alan’s.”

“That obvious?”

“Yes, it’s got the terrible twos name written all over it!” Virgil turned to face her. “I promise I will come and help as soon as I can, but I really need to speak with Brains first, it’s kind of important.”

“Okay, I’ll let the others know.”

“Thanks,” Virgil responded, kissing her lightly on the head before heading towards his door. “Oh,” he added turning to face her with a giant cheeky grin, “you and Scott make a wonderful couple!”

“Wait… What?” She called out as he sped out of his room.

… …

“Brains, please… I need your help!” Virgil puffed out, after bursting straight into the genius’s domain.

“What is it?” Brains questioned, abandoning the box he had just pulled out from underneath his bed and beckoning Virgil over to the couch.

“The day is repeating!”

“W…What?”

“The day is repeating!” Virgil reiterated. “It’s not a practical joke… I’m not feeling sick… I’m not having a breakdown… Nothing is impossible... Oh, and I can prove it,” Virgil stood and offered his hand to him, “please, come with me.”

Brains silently shook his head, summoning Virgil to sit back down. “You r…really don’t need to, for some r…reason I’m g…getting a weird sense of Déjà vu that we’ve had this conversation b…before.”

Virgil released a light chuckle. “We have, many times!”

“And I’m g…gathering you want this to s…stop?”

“Yes, I really do.”

“Have you any t…theories as to why this is h…happening?”

“You did in the previous one, but I’ve not had a chance to try it yet… And I really wanted to speak with you first.”

“T…To s…see if I had a…anything else you could t…try first?”

“That obvious, huh?”

“Yes… And if you are t…trying to avoid s…something it must be bad,” Brains thought for a moment before continuing, “can you talk me through each day and the theory that I suggested?” Noting Virgil’s reluctant nod, Brains spoke again. “We’ve already done that, haven’t we?”

“Yes, but I’ll give it another go.”

Brains nodded, then turned to face Max. “Can you p…please take the box up in the lift, we will meet you up t…there later,” Once Max had left the room Brains refocussed his attention back on Virgil, “o…okay, go ahead.”

… …

“Well?” Virgil questioned when he had finished relaying each repeating day which included, the history of the music box, why the song was special, and why he found it difficult to play.

Brains gripped tightly onto Virgil’s hand as he released the pent-up breath he had been holding, “I’m a…afraid my t…theory hasn’t c…changed.”

“Oh,” Virgil responded, wiping away a tear that had trickled onto his cheek.

Brains automatically pulled Virgil into his arms. “S…Sorry.” 

“Not your fault,” Virgil sighed, sinking deeper into the soothing hold and letting the constrained tears escape.

After several minutes, Brains leaned out of the hold and contemplated Virgil. “You k…know that I’ll a…always be here f…for you, right?”

“Yes, Of course I do,” Virgil returned, gazing back at him.

“V…Virgil...”

“Mm…”

Brains stroked his hand lightly through Virgil’s hair. “There’s something I should c…confess to you.”

“What’s that?”

Brains leaned in closer and attempted to speak but was silenced by the unmistakeable voice of Sally Tracy roaring from outside. “Virgil Grissom Tracy, what’s taking you so long?”

“Sorry grandma,” Virgil stuttered, when she charged into the room.

A sudden halt and softness gripped her when she saw the unmistakeable tear tracks on her grandchild’s face. “Virgil… Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

Virgil shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Well there’s clearly something bothering you.”

“There is s…something b…bothering him.” Brains announced to her before whispering to Virgil. “It’s time you s…share this with someone else. You don’t need to tell her e…everything, just talk to her about the m…music box, and your mother’s s…song!” Brains stood, signalling for Sally to sit down. Once she had settled he focused back on Virgil. “I’m going to go upstairs and join the others, I’ll see you later.”

“Yes, okay,” Virgil nodded, “oh, Brains… Thank you.”

“Any time Virgil,” he smiled, grabbing the box he had abandoned earlier and scurrying out of the room.

… …

“So, what’s going on?” Sally questioned, beckoning Virgil into her arms.

Virgil rested his head on her chest. “Brains is going to fix my music box.”

“The one that belonged to your mother?”

“Yes… He can fix the Ballerina, so she dances again, but the song it played will have to be re-recorded.”

“That was your mother’s favourite song?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know how to play it?”

“I do, but I don’t know if I can play it again… I struggled the last time I tried, and that day was just an ordinary one… Today though, it would be especially difficult, but it looks like I’ve got no choice.”

Sally gave Virgil a confused look. “I’m sorry, but this isn’t making any sense… Why can’t you play it today and why do you have no choice?”

“The reason I’ve got no choice is difficult to explain,” Virgil released a slight chuckle, “well, without sounding like I’ve completely lost the plot… The reason I can’t play it though, well,” Virgil released a deep breath, “it wasn’t just my mother’s favourite song, it was…”

“Your father’s!” Sally finished for him.

“You knew that?”

Sally nodded. “I remember your dad describing it as music from the angels.”

“Yes,” Virgil half-smiled, “he did.”

“So, why can’t you play it today?”

“When mom and dad first started their tradition of decorating the house on the 21st, they also started another tradition,” Virgil released a heavy sigh, “it was also the first-time dad heard mom’s song. After that, every year on the 21st mom would play it while dad would sit next to her and listen to the music, a secret tradition just for them…”

“Oh!” was all Sally could muster as she pulled Virgil closer while wiping away her own tears.

“The first one after we had lost mom, you had gone to sleep early after putting me, Alan, and Gordon in bed. I couldn’t sleep so I snuck downstairs to find my sketchbook. When I stepped into the lounge I noticed dad staring out of the window, he was listening to mom’s music box, and he was crying. I wanted to make him feel better, so I went to the piano, sat down and I… I played the song,” feeling himself falter, Virgil paused, breathed in and out until he felt somewhat composed, and then continued, “at first dad looked angry, then seeing how frightened I looked he instantly calmed down and held me in his arms… He told me about the tradition he and my mother had. When he finished I asked if he would like me to play it every year, so he could remember mom. He accepted, and since then I’ve played it every evening on this date, just the two of us, until three years ago… When he… he…”

“I know,” Sally soothed.

“The first year he was gone I couldn’t play it. I’ve played it once on another date but that was hard enough… I can’t play it today… I just can’t.”

“Hey… It’s okay,” his grandma soothed, “everything’s going to be okay.”

“But Brains, he believes that it’s the only way to stop today repeating.

Sally leant out of the hold and viewed Virgil with a raised eyebrow. “Repeating?”

“Yeah… That’s the part where you will think I’m crazy!”

“Try me?”

Virgil shook his head, he had already told his grandma more than he had intended to, and he really didn’t want to burden her with anything else.

“Okay,” she answered, letting him sink back into her arms once more, “You’ve told Brains everything though?”

“Yes,” Virgil sighed wistfully, “he’s been great… A true friend!”

“Friend?”

“Yes, the best!”

“So, he’s not more than that?”

Virgil instantly sat up and looked at his grandma. “What?”

“Don’t give me that innocent look,” she retorted, “it’s obvious how you feel about him!”

“But… I… Err…” Virgil stumbled, turning a slight red.

“Have you ever told him?”

“No,” Virgil declared, “I would never be lucky enough for Brains to like me in that way.”

“So, you do like him!”

“Oh… Err… I…” Virgil sprawled, his face turning from a light reddish colour to a royal red.

“You really should tell him how you feel.”

Virgil shook his head. “I can’t… I would scare him away, and I really don’t think I’m his type!”

“Because of Moffy?”

“They aren’t together.”

“So, what makes you believe that you’re not his type?”

“He wants someone who gets him.”

“That sounds like you!”

“He also wants someone with humour and intelligence.”

“That also sounds like you.”

“He also wants someone with a good body!”

“I really don’t want to think about that last part,” she said with a laugh, “but you are beautiful, inside and out!”

“Grandma, he really doesn’t like me!”

“Oh Virgil,” she sighed, “even though you are an intelligent young man. Sometimes you don’t see what is plainly staring you in the face.”

“And what’s that?”

Sally released a laugh as she ruffled Virgil’s hair. “Open those lovely eyes of yours, and you should work it out!” She stood and beckoned him to follow her. “Now, your mother’s song.”

“Yes,” Virgil questioned, walking with her towards the door.

“You do need to play it.”

“Oh!”

“I know it’s going to be difficult,” Sally replied placing her arm around him, then leading him back upstairs, “but the song was obviously very special for both of your parents. Neither of them would want you to feel this way about it.”

“Are you going to make me play it now,” Virgil queried, bringing himself to a halt, “In front of everyone?”

“Maybe try and play it by yourself first,” she suggested,” I can be nearby and I’m sure that Brains will want to be there for you as well.”

“And afterwards?”

“That’s up to you,” Sally paused for a moment and then continued,” You should try and play it with others around you… The song was always shared with love, and it needs to remain that way!”

“Now?”

“No,” Sally checked her watch. “it’s nearly 10am. I suggest we join the others and get started on the Christmas decorating. Then maybe after lunch you can give it a go… Firstly, you really need to go and wash those tears from your face. Otherwise, Scott’s smothering will be unleashed."

“Yes, I really don’t want that.”

“I’ll meet you in the Command Centre with the others.”

“Okay,” Virgil smiled, turning towards his room, “I won’t be long.”

… …

“Finally, Virgil’s here!” Alan chirped, running up to his brother when he stepped into the room, “what took you so long?”

“Sorry Al,” Virgil replied, ruffling his brother’s hair, then smiling at the rest of his family alongside the hologram of John in Thunderbird 5, “had some stuff I needed to sort out.”

“But it’s taken you three hours!” Gordon stated.

Virgil smiled apologetically. “Sorry about that.”

“Personally, I think having ‘stuff to sort out’ is just an excuse to cover the fact that you’re getting slower in your old age!” Gordon teased.

“Cheeky!” Virgil responded, lightly whacking his hand around the back of Gordon’s head!

“Ouch!” Gordon complained, rubbing his head better, “Scott… Virg hit me!”

“Mm… I noticed,” Scott commented, from the comfort of the couch, “looks like you deserved it though… Although Virg, I am wondering where your usual lumberjack gear is?”

Virgil gave Scott a puzzled look. “Since when did you pick up Gordon’s lines!”

Gordon snorted. “Yeah, it does sound like something I’d normally say!”

“You usually do!” Virgil responded.

“Ha? Gordon remarked.

“Never mind!” Virgil answered.

Alan looked at his brother with concern. “Everything is alright, isn’t it?”

Virgil nodded his reassurance then glanced around the room, noticing the lack of one person. “Where’s Brains?”

“I’m h…here,” Brains announced, walking in the room followed by Max who was carrying a tray of mugs, “wasn’t s…sure how long you were g…going to be, so I t…thought me, and Max could sort out some hot c…chocolates for everyone…

“Brains you are awesome!” Gordon declared, taking a cup.

“Yes, he his!” Virgil wistfully sighed, earning him a smirk from his grandma and causing him to blush once more.

Not hearing what Virgil had said, or noticing his embarrassment, Brains made his way over to him with two of the mugs in his hands. “M…Made you one as well.”

Virgil smiled as he took one of the warm drinks. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Brains stumbled back.

“This isn’t fair,” John moaned, his image now bobbing next to his grandma, “I don’t get a hot chocolate!”

“You could have one if you came down here to join us,” Kayo retorted, “EOS, is perfectly capable of handling things up there.”

“No, he can’t come down until this evening,” Virgil answered for John, “he’s got a visitor this afternoon!”

“Err… No visitor today.” John lied.

“So, Captain Ridley O’Bannon isn’t joining you on Five later?”

“No!”

“Yes, she is!” EOS stated.

“EOS!” John scolded.

“O sorry John,” EOS sang, “was that meant to be a secret?”

Scott stepped over to them while sipping his hot chocolate. “Ridley… Really?”

“It’s not like that!”

“Whatever you say bro!” Gordon retorted.

“It’s really not!”

“I think you are protesting too much their Johnny boy!” Alan stated with a grin.

“I hate you all!”

“No, you don’t,” Kayo replied, “you love all of us!”

“If you say so!”

“Seriously John,” Virgil cut in, “I think it’s great that you two are together!”

John grinned. “Do you?”

“Does she make you happy?” Virgil questioned.

John faltered for a moment and then nodded. “Yes, she does.”

“And do you love her?” Virgil continued.

“What?” John spluttered.

“Do you love her?”

“Err… Well, that’s a very big question.”

“You do, don’t you?”

John finally, but silently nodded his confirmation.

Virgil grinned. “Well, that’s all that matters!”

“Virgil is right,” Sally said, smiling at John’s hologram, “and if that’s how you feel about her, then you really should bring her down for a visit this evening.”

“And don’t worry,” Virgil added, “I’ll make sure this lot don’t tease you both.”

“You will?” John hesitantly asked.

Virgil nodded. “Of course!”

“Okay then,” John confidently replied, “I will!”

“Great, then hopefully we will all see you later.”

“FAB!” John chirped signing off.

“Right you lot!” Sally called out, gaining everybody’s attention, “let’s get started on the Christmas decorating, otherwise we may have to skip lunch!”

A few groans spread throughout the room at the idea of missing food.

“Well, if you don’t want to miss it then I suggest you all hop to it,” she added, “as the saying goes, many hands make light work!”

“Would you like to help me with my own decorations?” Brains questioned Virgil, when everyone set off to fulfil their own decorating tasks.

“I’d love to.” Virgil replied, following Brains towards the tree.

After a few minutes of silent decorating, Brains spoke. “Did you tell your grandma?”

“About the music box and the song, but not about the day repeating,” Virgil whispered, “she said that I need to play it.”

“Are you g…going to?

Virgil exhaled with a tentative nod. “After lunch.”

Brains placed his hand sympathetically on Virgil’s back. “I can be there w…when you do.”

Virgil’s face lit up. “Grandma, said you would probably offer.”

“Absolutely!” Brains declared with a big smile, “w…whether you w…want me in the r…room or j…just outside.”

“Thank you!”

“N…No p…problem!”

“What are you two chatting about?”

Virgil glanced at Scott who was now standing next to them. “Nothing!”

Scott leaned cautiously towards his brother. “Do you mind if me and Kayo have a word?”

Virgil repressed his smirk. “What about?”

“I think you know.”

“Yes, I think I do!”

“Hey,” Scott objected, “you promised not to tease John about this stuff, I was kind of hoping Kayo and I would get the same treatment.”

Virgil scrunched up his face in objection, then released it with a light laugh. “Sorry bro, you’re right, I’ll come over now,” Virgil looked back at Brains and smiled. “I won’t be long.”

“So, Kayo told me what you said this morning,” Scott said, when he managed to get Virgil over to where Kayo was waiting for them both.

“And what did I say?” Virgil teased some more.

Kayo frowned. “That we both make a lovely couple.”

“Yes, you do!”

Scott and Kayo both blushed slightly. “Really?”

“Of course!”

“I thought you were just winding me up?” Kayo replied.

Virgil shook his head. “No, I really mean it.”

“Thank you Virg,” Scott responded, “but there is Alan to consider.”

Virgil looked over towards Alan and then back at Scott and Kayo. “I think he’s been over his crush for a while now, but I can understand that you will want to keep it quiet until you are certain.”

“Yes,” Kayo glanced nervously towards the youngest of the family, “the last thing we want is to hurt him.”

Virgil placed his hands supportively on both Kayo’s and Scott’s shoulders. “I promise I won’t tell the others.”

“Thank you,” Scott and Kayo both exhaled in relief.

“No problem.”

“Anyway, how did you find out?” Scott questioned.

“Unfortunately, I still have the image ingrained in my mind!”

“Ha?" They both remarked.

Virgil shook his head. “It really doesn’t matter how I found out… It was recently though… Although, if I had thought about the signs, then I might have worked it out a long time ago.”

Scott and Kayo shot each other worried glances. “What signs?”

“You both go all ‘gooey eyed’ when you look at each other.”

“We do?”

“Yep!” Virgil stated. “Plus, you’re constantly ‘training’ together and going down to the hanger together to ‘work’ on your birds… Oh, and a note for the future… If you happen to get frisky in Thunderbird 1, always watch out for others who might happen to walk in on you, get the shock of their lives at seeing you naked, then fall backwards out of the cockpit.”

“That would never happen!” Kayo and Scott laughed.

“I wouldn’t put a bet on it!” Virgil retorted turning to head back towards Brains.

“Oh, Virgil?”

Virgil eyed Gordon knowingly. “Yes?”

“You’re not wearing a Christmas hat, everyone else is.”

“Does it happen to be black with ‘Bah Humbug’ written on the front?”

“Err… No,” Gordon replied with a surprised look, handing Virgil a red hat with ‘Ho. Ho. Ho.’ Written on the front, “I did want to give you the ‘Bah Humbug’ one, but grandma said I wasn’t allowed.”

“Whose got that one then?” Virgil asked looking around the others.

Gordon grimaced as he pulled out the hat from his pocket and put it on his head. “Grandma said I have to wear it.”

Virgil repressed his laughter. “Sorry bro, I’ll try and make it up to you.”

“How?”

Virgil thought for a moment. “How about getting Penny to visit earlier than planned?”

“She can’t,” Gordon breathed out in frustration, “she’s at a conference and won’t be able to get here until the 23rd”

“But I thought her conference was cancelled?”

“What?”

“Oh, wait… That’s right, you haven’t talked to her today… You only did that in the previous repeat because I was in bed with exhaustion.”

“What?”

Virgil smiled apologetically at his very confused looking brother. “if you call her after lunch, you should discover that the meeting she had to go to as been cancelled.”

“Really?”

“Yep!”

Gordon released a giant grin, which was quickly replaced by a giant frown. “Damn, it’s too late for her to get here today, if we had known earlier then she could have been here for this afternoon.”

“Sorry bro.”

“Not your fault… Thanks for letting me know though, I’ll call her after lunch.”

“I’m sure she’ll be pleased to hear from you,” Virgil replied, ruffling his brother’s hair before finally making his way back over to Brains, “so, did you miss me?”

“Always!”

Virgil bit his lip and inwardly sighed when Brains followed his retort with a giggle while fiddling with his spectacles. His laughter was adorable, and he was so damned cute when he played with his glasses like that. He really wished that he could follow his grandma’s advice and tell Brains how he felt, but he couldn’t… He had been wrong about these things in the past and it had ruined friendships… He couldn’t take that risk, not again… And Brains was too special to lose!

“Err… V…Virgil, are you a…alright?” Brains questioned when he noticed he was standing there silently staring at him.

“Oh… Err… Yes… Yes, I am,” Virgil stammered out of his thoughts, desperately trying to hide his rose-tinted face.

“Are y…you s…sure?”

“Mm, yes... Yes, I am… So,” he continued, trying to change Brains focus, “where’s Max?”

“Gone to h…help your g…grandma get lunch ready.”

“Did you let him know about the coconut?”

“I did!”

“Thanks.”

“N…No p…problem,” Brains passed a few ornaments to Virgil, “let’s get this Christmas decorating finished, the sooner we do, the sooner we get mince pies!”

Virgil grinned while doing a mock salute. “RAD!”

… …

After lunch had been consumed, at a much later time than usual, everyone dispersed to their various activities. Meanwhile, Virgil, his grandma, and Brains slipped quietly into the lounge while Max completed the washing up. All three stood around the piano for several minutes in complete silence, until breathing out slowly, Virgil sat himself in front of the piano.

“There’s no rush,” Sally soothed.

Virgil looked up at her and nodded.

“A…And we can be in h…here, or o…outside the door,”

“Absolutely, whatever you need!” Sally added.

Glancing at the keys, Virgil nodded once more. “Thanks.”

Sally placed a soft kiss on top of Virgil’s head while Brains took his hand and gently squeezed it.

“I don’t deserve you two.”

“Err… Y…Yes, you do!” Brains scolded.

Sally frowned. “Why would you think that?”

“Don’t know,” Virgil shrugged.

Brains and Sally glanced at each other, then back at Virgil. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Sally asked.

“Yes, I’ve got no choice… But, I think I’m ready.”

“Where would you like us to be?” Brains stammered.

“Could you please both wait outside in the hall?”

“J…Just call if you n…need us, o…okay?” Brains said, as both he and Sally left the room.

A few seconds after the door had closed Virgil focused back on his piano, flexed his hands and placed them on the keys. ‘Come on Virg, you can do this,’ he muttered to himself when his fingers didn’t move, ‘it’s just a song, just like the ones you randomly played during the first few repeats!’ Looking over to where his father would normally be, Virgil felt tears beginning to prick at his eyes. ‘Oh God! This is stupid… Just play it,’ Virgil breathed in and out, and then closed his eyes, and wistfully sighed, ‘play it for dad!’

… …

“Is he playing the s…song?” Brains questioned while pacing up and down the hallway.

Sally leaned her ear against the doorway and nodded.

“H…How does it sound?”

“Why don’t you come and listen?”

“I err… couldn’t,” Brains informed her with a sigh, “it w…wouldn’t feel right, unless Virgil wanted to s…share it with me!”

“I wish you two would get your act together!” Sally mumbled under her breath.

“S…Sorry?”

“Oh, nothing,” she responded with a smile.

“So how does it sound?”

“Okay, although I can hear he’s faltering on a few of the notes.”

“P…Probably because of the s…situation.”

“Mm… No doubt,” Sally paused and leaned in closer to the door, “he’s stopped.”

“Is h…he a…alright, s…should we go in?” Brains probed rushing over to the door and beginning to listen.

“Unless he asks us to then…” Sally stopped, then frowned with worry when they both heard a loud sob coming from inside.

… …

Sally and Brains sped into the room, both instantly becoming motionless when they saw Virgil crumpled over the piano crying his heart out.

Finally finding his movement and voice, Brains dashed over to Virgil and pulled him into his arms. “E…everything is g…going to be o…okay.”

“I… I did it!” Virgil wept.

Sally moved over to them both. “You certainly did!”

“B…But it w…was awful,” Virgil stumbled out between sobs, “d…dad would be a…angry at me!”

“No, he wouldn’t,” Sally soothed, receiving Virgil in her arms from Brains, “he would be damn proud of you!”

“But…”

“No buts,” she ordered, stroking her hand through his hair.

“You should get some sleep,” Brains recommended.

“N…Not tired,” Virgil yawned out.

“Yes, you are!” Sally stated, while continuing to stroke her hand through his dark hair, “you are struggling to keep your eyes open.”

“V…Virgil please, c…close your eyes and get some rest,” Brains begged.

Virgil yawned. “But… The day repeating?”

Sally gave both Brains and Virgil a strange look.

“It’s a long story.” Brains clarified before returning his attention to Virgil. “Y…You’ve played the s…song!”

“S…So it’s o…over?” Virgil stuttered, not being able to get his words out due to the tiredness he was desperately fighting.

“Y…Yes, it is!”

“Okay, then,” Virgil mumbled, feeling his eyes flickering shut, “sleep will help!”

… …

Feeling warm blankets snugly wrapped around him, Virgil yawned and rolled over… ‘Wait… No, it… It couldn’t be…’ Virgil shot up in his bed, the art cupboard and bedside draw were open, and the alarm system was ringing out. “God Damn it, not again!”


	8. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be slower as I have become extremely busy with work and other commitments. Will try and post when I can :)

“Wow, are you alright?”

“No, I’m not!” Virgil practically growled.

Kayo stepped closer. “Why, what’s wrong?”

“Everything!”

“What do you mean, everything?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Virgil muttered, shutting his bedside drawer.

“It clearly does matter,” she stated, noting the frown still plastered across his face as he climbed out of his bed and quickly changed, “whatever it is, you know that I’m here if you want to talk about it.

“It won’t help,” Virgil muttered, striding over to his art cupboard and closing it, “nothing helps!”

“Virgil!” She scolded, grabbing onto his arms and forcing him to sit down on his bed. “What the hell is wrong?”

Virgil glanced down at his hands, desperately trying not to look in her eyes. He hadn’t planned on sharing what was happening with anyone other than Brains. However, Kayo was now glaring at him and if he didn’t placate her soon, then he would definitely feel her wrath. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to tell his family what was happening. Even though the only outcome he could foresee was one where they all went into a blind panic believing that he had totally lost the plot, which would then result in over the top smothering from them all, especially Scott. After all, this would be the eighth time that he had faced this day, and if he didn’t work it out and the day did repeat, which at this point he was frankly expecting, then none of them would be any the wiser.

Kayo folded her arms tightly at Virgil’s continued silence. “Well?”

‘My God, she was frightening when she stared at him like that.’

“Virgil!”

‘Yes, definitely need to tell her!’

“Answer my question!” She demanded.

‘Well, here goes,’ he mused to himself… “This day as already happened!”

“What do you mean by already happened?”

“Exactly what it sounds like.”

“As in a Groundhog Day?”

“Yep!”

“That’s not funny.”

“I know!”

“Then what’s the point of the joke?”

“It’s not a joke!”

“Are you really trying to convince me that you are stuck in a repeating day?”

“I am stuck in a repeating day!”

“Virgil, this is not the right day to be pulling a prank!”

“I’m not pulling any prank!”

Kayo was about to make another comment back when Sally leaned her head into the room.

“Virgil, why are you not…” Sally stopped when she noticed Kayo’s glare aimed at her grandson. “What’s wrong?”

Kayo aimed her finger at Virgil’s chest. “Virgil just told me that the day was repeating, obviously he thinks he’s being amusing!”

“Virgil, did you really say that?” Sally asked, moving over to sit next her grandson.

“Yes, I did, and I’m not joking!”

“Well, you obviously are, and I can probably guess who’s set you up to it,” Kayo charged out of the room, and roared down the hallway. “Gordon Cooper Tracy!”

Within seconds Kayo was dragging the joker of the family, who was loudly protesting his innocence, into Virgil’s room. “Now, please explain to me, both of you, why you think this is funny?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Gordon opposed.

“Oh, come on Gordon,” Kayo countered, “this as your name written all over it!”

“What’s got Gordon’s name written all over it?” Scott questioned, stepping into the room with Alan, and John’s hologram from Thunderbird 5 appearing at his side.

Sally rested her hand in Virgil’s. “Virgil told Kayo that the day was repeating,”

“What, he did?” Gordon sniggered.

Kayo frowned at Gordon. “Don’t act all innocent, you’ve obviously concocted this prank with each other.”

“Hey, I’ve got nothing to do with this!” Gordon complained.

“Oh, come on Gords, this is a classic joke,” Alan declared, “one we’ve discussed pulling many times… I’m just surprised, and disappointed you ended up enlisting Virgil’s help and not mine!”

“Alan,” Sally chastised, “if Gordon said he didn’t set this up then I believe him.”

“Grandma’s right,” Virgil stated, finally being allowed to get a word in, “Gordon’s not involved!”

Scott raised an eyebrow at Virgil. “So, you’ve concocted this all by yourself?”

“I’ve not come up with anything,” Virgil informed him, “and as I said earlier, I’m not joking!”

“So, you are being serious?” Kayo questioned, her face paling when the realisation hit her that this wasn’t some sort of trick.

Virgil inwardly sighed, it was too late to back away from his revelation now. “Yes, I am!”

Kayo studied Virgil closely. “Well, he doesn’t appear to be lying.”

“But he doesn’t look sick,” John noted.

Scott’s hand automatically landed on Virgil’s forehead. “And he doesn’t have a temperature.”

“Why are you all talking about me as though I’m not in the room?” Virgil huffed, pushing Scott’s hand away.

John’s image flickered off then reappeared next to Virgil. “Sorry, we don’t mean too... We are just worried about you, that’s all.”

Sally placed a comforting arm around Virgil. “And it would really put our minds at rest if you let Brains check you over.”

Seeing the worry etched across his grandma’s face, Virgil nodded his agreement.

Scott pressed his communicator on. “Brains?”

“Y…Yes?”

“Can you come to Virgil’s room immediately, he’s sick.”

“FAB!” In less than a minute Brains scurried into the room looking white as a sheet, with a beeping Max beside him, “V…Virgil… What’s wrong?”

“It’s okay Brains, I’m not ill,” Virgil reassured him.

Brains breathed a sigh of relief, the colour returning to his face. “So, why was I called?”

“Because of what he’s been saying,” Sally clarified.

Brains looked at Virgil. “W…What have you said?”

“That I’m Stuck in a Groundhog Day.”

“A G…Groundhog Day?”

“Yes.”

“What’s wrong?” Sally questioned, seeing Brains mouth gaped open.

Virgil smiled. “He’s probably having Déjà vu.”

“Err… Yes… Y…Yes, I am,” Brains stumbled out, “err… A…Anyway, you said you were e…experiencing a G…Groundhog Day?”

Virgil nodded his confirmation.

“Hysterical!” Gordon and Alan both snorted, earning them a scowl from their grandma.

“Boys, this is not funny!”

“Yes, it is grandma,” Gordon answered, continuing to laugh, “because it’s obviously not true, yet he’s managing to convince you all!”

Virgil shook his head. “I’ve told you I’m not making this up!”

Alan giggled. “And he’s still keeping the prank going.”

“Virg, I have to hand it to you,” Gordon added, “I never knew you had it in you to pull of something this big!”

“I’m not trying to pull anything off,” Virgil scowled, “this is not a prank!”

“If this is really happening,” Gordon sarcastically commented while using air quotes, “then why don’t you tell us what we are going to say next?”

“I can’t,” Virgil reluctantly answered.

“See,” Gordon proclaimed, “told you that this was a big joke.”

“I don’t know because this is the first time that I’ve told you guys what’s going on,” Virgil defended, “although, I have previously confided in Brains.”

“Me?” Brains remarked.

“Yes, a few times now,” Virgil smiled. “Well, you are my best friend!”

A slight blush appeared on Brains face. “Really?”

“Yes, you are!”

“Hey,” Scott objected, “I thought I was your best friend?”

“You are Scott, but you are also my brother… Brains is my best friend in a completely different way.”

“Wait,” John cut in, “you said you’ve confided with Brains a few times?”

“yes, I have.”

“Then how many times do you think that that this day as repeated?” John questioned.

“This is the eighth time,” Virgil informed him.

Alan stepped closer to his older brother. “The eighth?”

Virgil nodded. “Technically, it’s meant to be the 28th of December!”

“The 28th of December?” Scott remarked, his face full of concern.

“Yes!”

“Wait, you actually believe that you’re stuck in a Groundhog Day?” Gordon quizzed, suddenly realising Virgil wasn’t playing around.

“Yes, I am,” Virgil clarified, before looking at the rest of his family, “and I could try and prove it to you.”

“You’ve just told us you don’t know what we are going to say, so how can you prove it? John queried.

“I could reveal some of the things that have happened.”

“Like what?” Sally remarked.

“Max doesn’t know that both myself and Alan are allergic to coconut, during a few of the repeats when I’ve forgotten to warn him he’s put some in the chocolate muffins that he baked with grandma. On the original day I had a reaction and on another day Alan did.”

“I’ve n…never told M…Max,” Brains confirmed while Max released a series of beeps signalling his apologies.

“It’s okay Max, it wasn’t your fault,” Virgil reached out to Brains and clutched his hand, “or yours either.”

“Thank you,” Brains mouthed back.

“What else as occurred on one of these days? Kayo enquired.

“Each day will always start with the alarm going off at 7am, if I don’t change things at that point then I will enter the command centre and Gordon will make a quip that I’m getting slower in my old age, and then he will ask me where my usual lumberjack gear is!”

Gordon chuckled. “That does sound like something I’d say.”

“We then start the Christmas decorating which will usually result in grandma saying, many hands make light work, Gordon will make me wear the black Santa hat that says, ‘Bah Humbug,’ instead of one of the red ones that says, ‘Ho. Ho. Ho.’ Oh, and at that point I will usually start teasing John about his secret visitor this afternoon.”

“Err… No visitor today,” John lied.

“Yes, you do,” Virgil objected, “does the name, Captain Ridley O’Bannon ring a bell?”

John’s face began to turn a slight reddish colour. “No, she’s not visiting.”

“Yes, she is!” EOS stated.

“EOS!” John scolded.

“O sorry John,” EOS answered back, “was that meant to be a secret?”

John glanced around the room at the smirks coming from his other brothers, which he knew would be ten times worse and followed with digs and quips if they all weren’t so worried about Virgil right now. “Yes, okay… She Is visiting me later.”

“Okay what else?” Virgil mused out loud, eventually he smiled at Gordon. “If you call Pen you will find out that the thing she was meant to attend as been cancelled.”

“What, really?” Gordon questioned.

“Yes… Oh, Alan after lunch you will be playing Attack of the Zombie Killer’s, you will reach level 29.”

“I’ve never managed to reach that level.”

“Well you will, and you will be ranked at level A!”

Alan snorted his amusement. “I wish!”

“John,” Virgil continued, “as well as Ridley visiting you will play a game of chess with EOS, which EOS will win.”

“Nothing unusual about that,” EOS chirped, “I always beat John.”

“Yes EOS, we know,” John responded with an exasperated sigh.

Virgil glanced around at the doubtful looks he was still getting. “You still don’t believe me, do you?”

All of them except Brains reluctantly shook their heads.

Not noticing Brains reaction, Virgil frowned as he quickly racked his mind through every repeat. “Well, there’s Scott and…”

“And what?” Scott enquired when Virgil stopped.

Virgil inwardly exhaled. He couldn’t mention Scott and Kayo’s relationship. If he did then there was a chance that Alan would take it badly, and even though he knew the day would most likely repeat and Alan would awake with no memory of the revelation, he couldn’t do that to him. He couldn’t hurt his baby brother, even if it was just for a few hours. “Nothing,” Virgil eventually answered, “I was just going to mention you and Kayo working on your birds, but that doesn’t prove anything either, does it?”

Scott placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Sorry Virg.”

“You don’t still think that I’m making this up, do you?”

“No, we don’t,” Kayo replied.

Virgil looked at them all hopefully. “Then you believe me?”

John reluctantly shook his head. “Sorry Virg, we want to believe you… But what you’ve said. Well…”

“It doesn’t make any sense!” Kayo finished for him.

“It’s not making any sense to me either,” Virgil grunted, “but it’s happening!”

Sally offered a reassuring smile. “We can see that you believe what you are saying is true.”

“Well I am not ill,” Virgil retaliated, attempting to stand up… Oh, and I’m certainly not crazy.”

“We don’t think you’re mad,” Scott mollified, placing his hand on Virgil’s shoulders and forcing him to sit down again.

“Yeah, you do!”

“No, we don’t,” Scott countered, “but we do think you are overworked. Especially after the back-to-back missions you have had recently.”

“And maybe the combination of exhaustion mixed with weird dreams have caused you to believe this.” Kayo suggested.

“I’ve not been having bad dreams,” Virgil snapped back, his head sinking into his hands.

“Hey,” Sally pacified, taking Virgil into her arms while gently stroking his hair, “everything’s going to be okay.”

“Please, you’ve got to believe me… This is happening… And I need it to stop!”

“We will help you,” Sally reassured him, “as much as we can.”

With teary eyes, Virgil lifted his head and gazed at his family, “You can’t help me, not if you think a Groundhog Day is impossible.”

“Nothing is impossible!”

“Exactly,” Virgil mumbled, hope in his eyes that Brains was once again willing to except what was happening to him, “you believe me?”

“I don’t k…know,” Brains admitted, while fiddling with his glasses, “we’ve e…established that you’re not l…lying, you do not appear to be sick. A…Although, you do a…appear to be tired… Are you?”

“Yes, I am.”

“And s…stressed?”

Virgil snorted. “Very!”

Brains placed a reassuring hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “Well, until I’ve e…examined you, m…maybe we should give you the b…benefit of the d…doubt.”

“Thank you,” Virgil whispered back, wiping away the tears.

Believing Brains was saying this to help keep Virgil calm, Sally signalled to the others to follow her lead. “Would you like some privacy?”

“Y…Yes please.”

“And anything bringing in?” Scott asked, his face full of concern for his younger brother.

“Maybe some c…coffee, Virgil?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay then, two coffees coming up,” Sally replied, ushering everyone else out of the room, “Max, could you help me please?”

Max beeped, rolled over to Virgil placed a reassuring hand on his shoulders, turned and then left the room.

As soon as the door had closed, Virgil collapsed backwards on his bed. “Yep, they think I’m delusional.”

“N…Not n…necessarily… I think a part of them wants to b…believe what you are saying is true…But they love you, and t…therefore are very worried about you.” Brains paused, a tiny smirk reaching his mouth when Virgil lifted himself up and cocked an eyebrow at him. “O…Okay, m…maybe they do think you’re slightly losing the plot!”

“To be honest I’m not surprised, I didn’t really give you all compelling evidence.”

Brains offered an apologetic smile. “Not r…really.”

“And despite all of that you actually believe me?”

Brains fiddled with his glasses once more. “The déjà vu you mentioned is pretty strong.”

“After the amount of times we’ve gone through this I’m not surprised,” Virgil paused and looked at Brains curiously, “what do you remember?”

“N…Nothing from the r…repeating d…days, just an o…overwhelming f…feeling that we’ve had a similar c…conversation before.

“Here you go boys,” Sally announced, walking back in the room holding a tray with two coffees and a small plate of mince pies.

“Thank you, grandma.”

“That’s okay sweetheart,” she replied, placing the tray carefully onto the bedside table then reaching out and squeezing his hand.

“Yes, t…thank y…you Mrs Tracy.” Brains added.

Sally moved her hand onto Brains shoulder. “How many times do I have to tell you Brains… It’s grandma for you!”

“Okay g…grandma.”

“That’s better!” She stated, ruffling his hair before moving back towards the door. “Oh, Brains… I’ve commandeered Max to help me with lunch.”

“O…Okay.”

“And let me know if you need anything else.”

“We will grandma.”

Once she had left, Brains observed the mince pies. “I h…hope she used Max to help her b…bake these.”

“Don’t worry,” Virgil replied, sliding slightly over on his bed, then tapping the pillow next to him, “they are store bought, and they are really nice.”

Smiling, Brains made himself comfortable then passed Virgil one of the coffees before taking his own.

Sipping on the warm drink, Virgil indicated the mince pies be passed over.

Placing the plate in-front of them, Brains picked up a pie and bit into it. “Mm… They r…really are g…good!”

“They are, aren’t they!” Virgil mumbled back, his own mouth full of food.

“Mm…” Brains answered taking another one. “D…Definitely better than your g…grandmas, they usually taste like charred feet!”

Virgil quickly placed his coffee on the side as he began choking with laughter.

“A…Are you o…okay?” Brains questioned, tapping his back.

Composing himself, Virgil picked his drink back up and had a few slow sips. “Yes, I’m good, thank you.”

“So, have I had any t…theories on how to stop this from o…occurring?”

“Yes, and unfortunately it didn’t work.”

“Sorry.”

Virgil squeezed Brains hand. “Not your fault.”

“What was the t…theory?”

“Playing my mother’s song.”

“Your m…mother’s song?”

“Yes, the one from the music box that you’re going to fix for me.”

“You k…know about that?”

“Yes, I found out during one of the repeats.”

“S…Sorry.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, it’s absolutely amazing that you would do that for me.”

“I knew it meant a lot to you and that you were s…scared to try and fix it yourself just in case it didn’t work… Plus, I thought it would make a good C…Christmas present!” Brains moved the now empty plate back onto the bedside table and set his mug next to it, then turned curiously towards Virgil, “So, why did I think p…playing the song would make the G…Groundhog Day end?”

“Because of what it meant to me and my dad.”

“Jeff?”

“That’s right, I haven’t told you yet.”

“Do you want to?”

Nodding his agreement, Virgil took a slow measured breath, then began retelling the history of the music box, and the tradition that he and his father had continued after his mother’s untimely death.

“Well I can see why I thought it would be the s…song that would be the a…answer, the only thing I can c…currently think of is that you may need to play it with your family at your side.”

“Do you really think that will work?”

“Well, the song was always s…shared with love, and it needs to r…remain that way!”

“Grandma said the exact same thing during the previous repeat.”

“Your g…grandma?”

“Mm… I told her about mine and dads tradition in the previous repeat,”

Brains nodded. “Well, maybe that is the key to solving this then, would you like to try it?”

“What, now?”

“You want this d…day to stop r…repeating, don’t you?”

“Yes, it’s just…”

“Just what?”

“It was hard enough to play the song by myself, I don’t know if I can do it with others around.”

“I u…understand it will be d…difficult, but you do need to try. I’m happy to be n…nearby ready to s…support you, if you want me to be?”

“Yes, that would be great,” Virgil gazed into Brains eyes, “I don’t deserve you!”

“Err… Y…Yes, you do,” Brains reprimanded, “why would you think that?”

“Don’t know,” Virgil shrugged.

“W…Well you do, o…okay?”

Virgil smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

“So, do y…you want to go and talk to your f…family, let them know about the s…song?”

“I’ll try during the next repeat. To be honest I will be glad to see the back of this one. I really don’t want my family remembering my confession and thinking I’m crazy forever!”

“Hi,” Scott called out from behind the closed door, “is it okay to come in?”

“Yes,” Virgil called back.

Scott pushed the door open. “Lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes, are you both up for joining us?”

“I am,” Brains answered, “how about you V…Virgil?”

“Yes sure, I’ll just have a quick shower first.”

“Okay,” Scott responded, the concern for his brother evident in his voice, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Once the door had closed, Brains regarded Virgil. “You are in for some smothering later… Why did you tell them about the Groundhog Day anyway?”

“Kayo… She knew there was something upsetting me, and she was glaring at me!”

Brains scrunched up his face. “Mm, I’m with you on that one, that g…girls stare could make me c…confess to anything.”

“It really can!”

“So,” Brains continued, climbing off the bed, while Virgil equipped himself with a towel for his shower, “what do you want me to say to them, I can’t exactly go in there and tell them that this is actually happening.”

“No, otherwise you’ll be subjected to an insufferable amount of smothering as well… Probably best if you tell them what they already believe to be true… I’m overworked, exhausted, and stressed.”

“S…Sounds like a good p…plan.”

Virgil pulled his top off, then smiled at Brains who was silently staring at him. “Everything alright?”

“Err… Yes, I’ll err… See you in the kitchen.” Brains stammered out, taking off his glasses, wiping them with a handkerchief he had in his pocket then putting them back on. ‘Great body,’ he muttered to himself as he left the room.

… …

Collapsing onto his bed, Virgil looked at his clock, noting the time was only 1.30pm. It was still a couple of hours until the moment when sleep would usually come, and the day would reset. He had really thought it had been later than that, lunch had felt like an unusually long affair. Most likely due to the overwhelming fussing he had been subjected to by every single member of his family. Thankfully though, everyone had excepted the reasoning Brains had given for his ‘delusions,’ so when the main meal had finally finished, and pudding was about to be served, Virgil had feigned tiredness and managed to be excused back to his room, where he now waited for Brains who had promised to check-up on him when he had finished his own dessert. Just then a short tap sounded at the door and the man he had been waiting for peaked inside.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course.”

Brains stepped into the room holding something behind his back while grinning at Virgil. “You m…missed a delicious dessert.”

“Yes, it’s really tasty.”

“Oh, that’s right, you’ve already eaten it quite a few times,” Brains revealed a bowl containing some of the pudding, “guess I can eat this then?”

“No, I’m happy to try some again.”

Brains playfully pretended to eat the food, then laughing at Virgil’s mock disgust passed it over.

“We could share?” Virgil offered after taking a bite.

“Deal!” Brains replied, sitting himself on the bed and happily sharing the food with Virgil.

As soon as the bowl was empty, Brains took it back to the kitchen, then quickly returned. “S…So, do you want to g…go through all the r…repeating days with me in g…greater detail, see if there’s a…anything else we can come up with to stop this day from re-occurring?”

“No, that’s okay. As I said earlier, happy to let this day pass by.”

“Well, there’s one t…thing I want you to do d…during the next one.”

“What’s that?”

“S…Seek me out and t…tell me what’s h…happening… What?” Brains questioned observing the giant ear to ear grin Virgil was now displaying. “Wait, I’ve told you to do that before, haven’t I?”

“Yes, you have, and yes I will!”

“Good… Ooh,” Brains suddenly remarked jumping back onto the bed and positioning himself into a sitting position, “I was g…going to ask, have you done your m…montage yet?”

“My montage?”

“Yes, you know,” Brains enthusiastically replied, “where you do s…several days on the run performing loads of p…pranks on u…unsuspecting brothers, where you e…eat what you want, and do what you want because there will never be any c…consequences, the p…possibilities are endless!”

“No, I haven’t,” Virgil snorted out in-between fits of laughter, “with the way my lucks been with this day though, it would probably be the one thing that would stop the repeats, but I’d be grounded for life… It would be hysterical though!”

“Yes, it r…really would,” Brains returned, bringing himself back down to a calmer level, “so, what do you want to do?”

Virgil thought for a moment and smiled broadly as he climbed off his bed and began rummaging through his movie collection. ‘Perfect,’ he thought to himself when he pulled out the most recent Star Wars film, which had been labelled as terrible by the critics, but the fans had overwhelmingly supported. He and Brains had gone to see it together on some rare downtime they had and had both loved it. “How about this?”

“Star Wars… Great choice!”

Virgil quickly set up the film, made himself comfortable on the bed, then offered his arm which Brains gladly cuddled into, and then pressed play. The movie passed mainly in silence, apart from sections when one of them would state the line at the same time as one character, and then the other would reply with the next characters words, resulting in fits of laughter from both of them. When the final credits rolled, Virgil pressed stop on his remote and pulled Brains into a tighter hold. “Thank you.”

Brains released a slight yawn. “What for?”

“Everything… Making me smile and laugh when I’ve been at my lowest, you’ve always been there ready to help me through… And it’s not just during these repeats, there have been so many other times when you’ve supported me. After dad disappeared, when I’ve had a rescue go wrong, and you are always doing exceptionally kind things without seeking rewards… Like my birthday, when I was sent on that mission and I got back to find everyone had enjoyed my party without me, and had then gone to bed. Max was there with some birthday cake for me.”

“But t…that was M…Max, not me!”

“And who programmed Max to do that?”

“Me.” Brains responded, turning bright red.

“Thank you for being the best god damned friend a guy could ask for… I’m so lucky to have you in my life!”

“And I’m l…lucky to have you. I’ve lost track of the amount of times you’ve been there for me when my a…anxiety as been at its worst, you’ve p…picked me back up when my e…experiments haven’t quite worked out, and encouraged me to c…continue. You are always making me laugh, I adore the intellectual conversations that we have, and you are one of the only people who truly gets me, completely excepting me for who I am… Oh, and your bear hugs are fantastic,” Brains stated with another yawn while snuggling deeper into the warm cuddle, “definitely the best!”

“Happy to oblige.” Virgil replied, reworking what Brains had just said in his mind while maintaining the hold. ‘Humour, intelligence, someone who gets him, all the things he’s looking for in a partner… Could grandma actually be right? Does he actually like me? Should I tell him? Well, as Brains said there are no consequences… So, I tell him… He’s horrified, but then the day repeats, he’ll never know, and our friendship stays the same… Except I’ll know… Oh man, what should I do?’ Exhaling slowly Virgil opened his mouth, “Brains I have a confession to make.” Receiving no answer Virgil observed the man fast asleep in his arms. “Okay, maybe during another repeat then.” Carefully settling himself down, Virgil placed a soft kiss on Brains head, and then closed his eyes.

… …

Yawning, Virgil rolled over and reached out, desperately trying to seek the man who had been next to him. Not finding him, Virgil opened his tired eyes. “Brains?” Realising he wasn’t there and he was in fact alone, he wearily gazed around his bedroom. His bedside drawer and art cupboard were open, it was 7am, and the alarm system was blaring out. “Here, we go again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You to Bow Echo for looking over this chapter for me.
> 
> Also thanks and credit to ElementalCorvus (on FanFiction.Net) whose comment regarding Montages on my previous chapter inspired the whole 'Montage' speech from Brains.


	9. Day 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, hope you all enjoy the extra long chapter.

Once the bedside drawer was closed, Virgil swung his legs out of his bed and attempted to stand up. ‘Oh God,’ he inwardly groaned, feeling a wave of unexpected giddiness hit him. Sitting himself back down, Virgil lowered his head and exhaled slowly. He knew the exhaustion that he’d been feeling must be catching up with him again, but he didn’t have time for this. He really wanted out of this day, nine times was enough, a tenth would not be acceptable! Beginning to feel somewhat composed, he raised his head and slowly brought himself into a standing position once more.

“Hey Virgil, what’s taking you…” Kayo paused, taking in Virgil’s pale appearance as he changed into his jogging bottoms and top. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” he answered, “just a bit tired from the back-to back rescues we’ve been having.”

“I can see,” she stated, noting the dark bags under his eyes, “look, if you need more rest then I can let the others know.”

“And face an insufferable amount of smothering from Scott, I don’t think so… Besides,” he added, signalling towards the alarm, “we’ve got a mission to complete, right?”

“Yes, about that” she replied looking slightly guilty, “it’s not a normal mission…”

“Yes, I know, it’s the Christmas decorating,” he finished for her.

“You remembered?”

“At first no… But now I do, and I believe this particular 21st of December will remain in my memory forever!”

“Why?”

“That would be difficult to explain without me sounding like I’m completely crazy.”

“I would never think that!”

Virgil chuckled to himself. “Oh, you would!”

Kayo folded her arms. “No, I wouldn’t!”

“Sorry,” Virgil apologetically mumbled, fearful that Kayo was now scowling at him in the exact same way as the previous repeat.

“Why would you think I’d react like that?”

Virgil quickly racked his mind for an answer that would satisfy her. “A dream.”

“A dream?”

“Yes,” he responded, placing his arm around her, “a dream… It involved Christmas decorating, and for some reason you, grandma, and all my brothers thought I was mad… It was extremely vivid which is why I will always remember this day.”

“Oh, okay,” Kayo replied, instantly excepting his explanation, “they were probably caused by the tiredness you’re feeling, and I’m guessing that you were eating late again?”

“Yes,” Virgil nodded, making sure not to make eye contact for fear of being caught in his white lie.

“So, you are sure you don’t want to rest up?”

“No, I’ll be okay, but I would like to push the decorating back an hour or two.”

“Why?”

“I really need to talk with Brains.”

“Brains?”

“Yes, will you please let grandma know that I won’t be long?”

“You can tell her yourself!”

“Oh, hi grandma.”

Sally frowned at Virgil then regarded Kayo. “Could you please go and join the others in the command centre?”

“Of course,” Kayo answered, giving Virgil’s shoulder an encouraging squeeze before leaving the room.

“So, you want to go and speak to Brains before we start the Christmas decorating?”

“Yes please.”

“Can it wait until after?”

“It’s kind of important.”

“Wait,” Sally interrupted, her eyes twinkling with delight, “have you finally plucked up the courage to tell him how you feel?”

“I err…” Virgil stumbled beginning to turn a slight red, “I had, but now I’m not too sure.”

“Because of Moffy?”

“He’s not seeing her.”

“He’s not dating someone else, is he?”

“No.”

“Then why not?”

“Because what if I’m wrong and he doesn’t like me?”

“He definitely likes you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Oh Virgil, even though you are an intelligent young man. Sometimes you don’t see what is plainly staring you in the face.”

“Grandma,” Virgil questioned hopefully, “do you really think he does?”

“Virgil, sweetheart… Open those lovely eyes of yours.”

“But what if you are wrong?”

“I was right when I said you liked him, wasn’t I?”

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “Yes, you were.”

“Well then!”

But what if I tell him… He doesn’t reciprocate the feelings… Then he hates me… And never speaks to me again… And…”

“Wow, Virgil… Sweetheart, it’s okay,” Sally said, pulling him into her arms, “you know Brains would never hate you.”

Virgil silently nodded.

Sally leaned out of the hold and regarded her grandson. “Then why say it?”

“I err… don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.”

Virgil exhaled heavily. “I don’t want to be hurt again!”

“Who hurt you?”

“My ex, and a couple of other guys.”

“I hope your brothers sorted them out?”

“Yes,” Virgil released a knowing smile, “well, Scott did!”

“Good, no one hurts one of my boys and gets away with it!” Sally replied firmly. “You know, you can’t let being hurt hold you back… Did you know that I nearly missed out on being with your grandpa because I was fearful of being hurt again?”

“Who hurt you?” Virgil questioned.

“Henry Fields, we dated for just over a year, we broke up when I found out he’d been seeing another girl behind my back. I was single for two years, and I remember swearing I would never date again. Then I met your grandpa, he asked me out, but I turned him down. Thankfully I had a dear friend who saw how much I liked him and talked some sense into me… And well, the rest you know.”

“Yes, you were engaged and married within a year.”

“Well, when you know what’s the point in waiting,” gripping onto both of his hands, Sally looked into Virgil’s eyes, “how does Brains make you feel?”

“He’s wonderful,” Virgil wistfully sighed, his face instantly igniting.

“Then tell him,” she said firmly before giving her grandson a quizzical look. “If you weren’t thinking of telling Brains how you felt then why do you need to see him so urgently?”

“It’s difficult to explain, but I promise that once I’ve spoken to Brains, if his theory remains the same, I will come and talk to you and the others.”

“Okay,” Sally answered, with a mild look of confusion, “go and speak to him, but try not to be too long. Your younger brothers are really looking forward to putting the decorations up… And today is a special day!”

“Yeah,” Virgil sniffed, “it is.”

Noticing the tears that Virgil was trying to hide, Sally reached up, soothingly wiped them away, and then ruffled his hair. “Go on, go and speak to him.”

Virgil placed a kiss on her head. “Thanks grandma.”

“And make sure you tell him how you feel,” she called after him as he dashed out of the room.

… …

“Hey Brains,” he called out from behind the closed door, “can I come in?”

The door opened, and Max beeped at Virgil.

“Morning Max.”

Releasing a series of happy beeps at seeing his friend, Max moved back over to Brains who was standing by his bed with his own Christmas decorations box in his hands.

“S…So, for what do I owe this…” Brains stopped, and observed Virgil’s features. “You look e…exhausted.”

“Just a bit.” Virgil admitted.

“W…Would you like to sit down?”

“Yes please.”

Placing the box on the bed, Brains summoned Virgil over to his sofa. Once they had both settled, Brains spoke once more. “So, what did you n…need to see me about?”

“I needed to tell you something. I err…” Virgil paused and breathed out, ‘deal with the day repeating first, feelings later,’ he thought to himself before continuing, “the day is repeating!”

“What?”

“I’m experiencing a Groundhog Day.”

“A G…Groundhog Day?”

“Yes… It’s not a practical joke… I’m not feeling sick… I’m not having a breakdown… Nothing is impossible... Oh, and I’m guessing from the look on your face you are experiencing a major déjà vu.”

“Err… Yes… Y…Yes, I am,” Brains confirmed gawping at him in shock.

“You do believe me, right?”

“Yes… Yes, I do,” Brains answered while fiddling with his glasses, “I a…actually woke up this morning t…thinking about that film.”

“You did?”

“Yes, and since then I’ve been having o…occasional bursts of déjà vu, and now… Well, as you mentioned the déjà vu feeling is very strong. We’ve had a similar c…conversation before?”

“Yes, we have!”

“How many times have you experienced the same day?”

“Including the original day, then this is the ninth time,”

“And I’m g…gathering from the look on your face and the dark bags underneath your eyes you want this to s…stop?”

“Yes.”

“Have either of us had any t…theories as to why this is h…happening?”

“Yes,” Virgil confirmed with a heavy sigh, “and to explain it better, it may be best if I outline the repeating days first.”

“That would be h…helpful, it may also aid us in c…coming up with some f…further ideas.”

Virgil nodded, then glanced over to Max who was standing quietly by the bed. “You know, Max hasn’t been here when we’ve gone through this, maybe he could listen this time and offer his own conclusion?”

“Good idea, M…Max, could you c…come here please?”

Beeping his compliance, Max rolled over to them.

Brains smiled at his robot friend. “Do you r…remember me e…explaining to you the c…concept of a G…Groundhog Day?”

Max beeped an affirmative.

“Good, b…because it is h…happening to Virgil… And I n…need you to help us work out why, okay?”

Max released a series of beeps which signalled he understood

“O…Okay then,” Brains said, focussing back on Virgil, “are you r…ready?”

Nodding his head, Virgil slowly exhaled, and hoping it would be the final time he had to do so, he began to run through the major points of each repeating day. Which Included the accident that he had upon discovering Kayo and Scott together. The injections he and Alan had to receive… With a side-note to Max not to use coconut if baking for himself or Alan… The merriment of the previous repeat, with details on how his family had believed that he was losing the plot, the two of them chilling with the latest edition of Star Wars, and Brains suggestion that he conduct his own ‘montage.’ Then finally, Virgil revealed the detailed history of the music box, why the song was special, how during the seventh repeat he had managed to play it on his own, and the new theory that he had to play the song surrounded by those he loved.

“Well, I do agree that the montage would be hilarious,” Brains stated, when Virgil had finally finished talking.

“And your most recent theory?” Virgil asked.

“I’m a…afraid that hasn’t c…changed.”

“Oh,” Virgil responded, quickly wiping away a tear that had trickled onto his cheek.

Brains gripped Virgil’s hands. “S…Sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

Summoning Virgil into his arms, Brains held him tightly as he continued to talk. “I can be there with you when you tell them, that’s if you want me too?”

“Of course,” Virgil confirmed, leaning out of the hold and looking into Brains eyes, “I have to share the song with those I love, and I love you… Err…” Virgil bit his lip, desperately trying to think his way out of what he had said. Despite what his grandma had said, and briefly thinking about taking the plunge, he still didn’t feel that he had the confidence to declare his feelings. “Err… because you are family!”

“Thank you,” Brains replied, with a secret sigh of disappointment that Virgil had backtracked from his love remark. “B…Before we do go and s…speak to them, we should hear Max out, m…maybe he will have a d…different theory?”

Virgil nodded and gazed at Max expectantly. However, before the robot could answer the door creaked open and Scott peaked his head inside.

“Hey, is everything alright?” He asked.

“Yes, why?”

“It’s just… Well, grandma told me to leave you both alone and that you’d be up shortly… But you were taking ages, and I was getting worried… And…”

Recognising that his oldest brothers smother mode had been activated, Virgil offered him a warm smile and summoned him into the room.

Scott grinned and moved over to the sofa, suddenly stopping when he took in Virgil’s dark eyes and pale features. “God, you look awful!”

“Geez, thanks bro.”

Scott stepped closer, then placing his hand under Virgil’s chin, he tilted it towards him. “Have you been crying?”

Virgil released a sigh, he knew he hadn’t cried that much, well not this time, and the tears he had shed had been wiped away. No physical evidence remained, but his brother was a ninja when it came to spotting tears and could probably smell them. He couldn’t deny it, but he really didn’t want to go into details of his mother’s song until he was with the rest of his family.

“Virg?” Scott queried when his brother still hadn’t responded.

“I promise I’ll explain,” Virgil eventually answered, “but later, with the others.”

Scott frowned, and was about to push the reason from him, stopping when he noticed Brains with a firm ‘I’ve got this,’ expression printed on his face. “Okay, will you be coming up soon, we’ve still got the Christmas decorating to do, and Al and Gords really want to get started?”

Virgil gazed at Max, he desperately wanted to hear the robot’s theories, and do whatever he needed to bring the day to a close, but no matter how many times he repeated the day it would always be the first time for his family, and understandably they all wanted to celebrate their parent’s memories with the annual Christmas decorating. So, even if he did want his Groundhog Day to finally be over, for him, his brother’s wishes would always surpass his own. “Okay, we’ll come up now… You go ahead, and I’ll just give Brains a hand with his Christmas box.”

“Cool, see you upstairs bro.”

…

“Finally, Virgil’s here,” Alan practically sang, running straight up to his brother when he stepped into the room with Brains and Max, “what took you so long?”

“Sorry Al, had stuff I needed to talk through with Brains.”

“But it’s taken you nearly two hours!” Gordon whined.

“Well, that’s better than the three it previously took me,” Virgil retorted.

“Ha?” Gordon returned.

Virgil shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Everything is alright though, isn’t it?” Alan queried, noting the unusual pale exterior of his brother.

“I’ll be okay Alan,” Virgil glanced at the rest of his family alongside the hologram of John in Thunderbird 5, “but there is something I need to speak to you all about.”

“What is it?” They all asked.

“If it’s okay I’ll explain after lunch?”

“Yes, sure,” they all replied.

“Thanks,” Virgil responded, “John, could you be there as well?”

“Yes… I’ll have to appear in my usual hologram form, can’t make it down until this evening I’m afraid.”

“John, why don’t you come down for lunch?” Kayo questioned. “EOS is perfectly capable of handling things up there.”

“He can’t,” Virgil answered for him, “he’s got a visitor this afternoon.”

“Err… No,” John quickly lied, “no visitor today.”

“Oh, so the name Captain Ridley O’Bannon doesn’t ring a bell?”

“Err… She’s not visiting.”

“Yes, she is!” EOS stated.

“EOS!” John scolded.

“O sorry John,” EOS sang, “was that meant to be a secret?”

“Ridley… Really?” Scott teased.

“It’s not like that!”

“Whatever you say bro!” Gordon retorted with a snort.

“It’s really not!”

“I think you are protesting too much their Johnny boy!” Alan countered with a big smile.

“I hate you all!”

“No, you don’t,” Kayo stated, “you love all of us!”

“If you say so!”

“Seriously John, I think it’s great that you two are together!” Virgil stated.

“Do you?”

“Yes, of course… She makes you happy, and you love her!”

“Love…” John spluttered. “Well, err… I, err… Don’t know about that.” 

“You do though, don’t you?”

John finally, but silently nodded his confirmation.

Virgil grinned. “Well, as grandma would say… That’s all that matters!”

“Absolutely,” Sally agreed, smiling at John’s hologram, “and if that’s how you feel about her, then you really should bring her down for a visit this evening.”

“And I’ll make sure this lot don’t tease you both.” Virgil added.

“You will?” John questioned.

“Of course!”

“Okay then, I will!”

“Good, then we’ll see you this evening… Oh, and after lunch...”

“Don’t worry, me and my hologram will be there,” John responded with a light laugh before signing off.

“Right you lot,” Sally called out, gaining everybody’s attention, “I suggest you all get started on the Christmas decorating, the sooner we get it done, the sooner we can have lunch. Plus, we have some mince pies for later.”

“Oh, and don’t worry they are store bought!” Gordon added, earning him a clip around the head. “Sorry grandma.”

With a slight smile, Sally shook her head at him, then continued speaking. “Come along you lot, hop too it… As the saying goes many hands make light work! With everyone setting off to begin their own individual decorating tasks, Sally signalled Virgil over to one side and whispered. “Did you tell Brains how you feel about him?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I err,” Virgil glanced at the floor, “I’m scared…”

“I know, but life is too short… And about taking risks, which you do nearly every day!”

“That’s different… Flying Thunderbird 2 and rescuing those in danger, it’s what I was born to do… Telling someone how I feel about them,” Virgil shuddered, “yes, that’s very different.”

“Just do it… Think of it like a plaster, if you take your time it hurts more. However, if you rip it off, then it will only sting for a few seconds.

Virgil lightly chuckled. “Great analogy grandma.”

“I’m full of them,” she said with a smile, “now, you just gave John some great advice, and now I want you to follow mine… I want you to go over there and help Brains with the tree, and please think about telling him!”

Nodding his agreement, Virgil turned and began making his way towards Brains, ‘just do it,’ he thought to himself, ‘tell him…’ Virgil stopped, taking in the intelligent eyes staring at him.

“Hey V…Virgil.”

“Hi Brains, I need to… Err…” Virgil held his breath, ‘oh god… I’m going to do it…’

“Virgil?”

‘Oh, thank goodness,’ he exhaled to himself as he turned to face Gordon, “hey bro, what’s up?”

“You’re not wearing a Christmas hat,” Gordon informed him, “everyone else is.”

“Okay then,” Virgil replied, holding out his hand. “pass it here.”

Gordon grinned as he passed the hat over to his brother.

Virgil examined the Black hat with ‘Bah Humbug’ on, and then placed it on his head. “So, do you think it suits me?”

“Yeah, it helps cover up that gelled mop that you call hair!”

“Hey, it’s not gelled today,” Virgil retorted, “and anyway I don’t use as much as Scott.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Gordon snorted as he headed back to his own work.

“It does s…suit you.”

“Ha?” Virgil questioned, facing Brains again.

“The hat,” Brains clarified, “despite what it says, it does suit you.”

“Thanks,” Virgil replied, blushing slightly.

“So, w…what were you g…going to say?”

“When?”

“Before G…Gordon interrupted?

“Oh… Err… I…” Virgil released a slow deep breath, ‘come on Virg, you can do this, you can do this.’ “I wanted to ask you if…” Virgil looked over at Max who was currently helping Alan… “If Max told you what his thoughts were on stopping this day from repeating?” Virgil asked, with a silent, ‘nope, couldn’t do it,’ curse at himself.

“No, I h…haven’t, but we can a…ask him now,” Brains called the robot over, “M…Max could you please run through your t…theories on how to stop Virgil’s G…Groundhog Day.”

Max beeped, then printed out an A4 piece of paper which he promptly passed to Virgil.

“Thanks Max,” Virgil opened the note and smiled at its length, “loving the detail.”

Max released a series of beeps which translated to, ‘I like to be thorough, and you are important too me!’

“Ahh, thanks Max.”

Max beeped a, ‘no problem,’ then headed back over to Alan.

“So, what d…does it say?” Brains asked.

Virgil began to read. “Firstly, he focuses on the various Groundhog Day films, in these the protagonist will have to do several things, for example stopping anything that as physically gone wrong from occurring. As I’ve already done that then I need to focus on the next step which involves making sure that everyone I care for is having a great day.”

“Didn’t you say that you’d a…already c…checked that?”

Virgil nodded his confirmation.

“And e…everybody does have a good day, r…right?”

“As long as none of the major incidents occur then yes, they are all happy,” Virgil paused for a moment and then smiled, “although, in a previous repeat Gordon was frustrated when he discovered Penelope’s conference had been cancelled, if she had known then she would have been here today. I guess if the day repeats then I could inform her as early as possible, that way she may be able to arrive here for lunch… John is good, especially if I reiterate what I said today. I could also make sure to leave some of the decorating for him when he gets down here. He won’t admit it, but he does miss joining in with us on family time.”

“Well, in that case, I will leave my childhood star for him to put on top of the tree.” 

“Wow, Brains,” Virgil commented, feeling himself slightly melt at the mans sweetness, “that’s really kind of you.”

“No p…problem,” Brains answered with a slight blush at the way Virgil was looking at him. “what about S…Scott and Kayo?”

“Well, they certainly seemed to be having fun when I caught them during that one repeat in Thunderbird 1.”

“Any chance they might want to reveal their relationship to the others, I really don’t think anyone would be against them?”

Virgil looked over at the couple working together and smiled. “I think they would like to, and they certainly do make a lovely couple… And you’re right, I believe most of the family would be fine with it… But, there’s Al to consider?”

“I b…believe he’s over his c…crush.”

“I think you are right, but I can understand why Scott doesn’t want to say anything. If there is any chance of Alan being hurt, then the risk isn’t worth taking.”

“You are all so protective of him.”

“He’s our baby brother, we love him, and all of us would do anything to protect him,” Virgil looked over at his family, “In fact, I would do whatever necessary to protect any of them... Including you!”

“Me, really?”

“Yeah,” Virgil replied, releasing a soft smile as he gazed into his eyes.

“And I would do a…anything for you.”

“Thanks,” Virgil responded, glancing shyly down at his one hand which was now entwined with Brains.

“So, err,” Brains eventually mumbled, breaking the hand hold and the natural silence that had occurred between them, “what else has M…Max said?”

“He goes on to say that after accomplishing this the next step usually involves the main character learning a valuable life lesson, like family and friends being important… Or life is to short, and therefore risks need to be taken.”

“What is it?” Brains queried, noticing the half smile across Virgil’s face.

“Grandma said something very similar,” Virgil informed him while continuing to read, “he also says that I may need to complete a task that I’ve previously put off.”

“Like playing your mother’s song?” Brains guessed.

“Yes, it does suggest that, he also says that I need to confess…”

“Confess what?”

Glancing back at the piece of paper, Virgil bit his lip, and inwardly laughed at what he was reading. Then shaking his head, he called across to the robot. “Max, come here,” when Max had reached him, Virgil continued speaking, “have you been speaking to grandma?”

Max beeped an innocent ‘no, just commenting on what I’ve observed,’ then trundled back to join Alan.

“W…What on e…earth has he said?” Brains enquired.

“He erm…” Turning a sight rouge, Virgil gazed at the comment which noted that he needed to admit his feelings to Brains.

Realising that for whatever reason Virgil didn’t feel comfortable divulging what Max had said, Brains decided to move the conversation along. “So, any f…further c…comments?”

Virgil nodded. “Yes, his final one suggests that escaping this day could simply involve staying awake past the allotted time when the day usually rewinds.”

“That sounds easy enough,” Brains paused, taking in Virgil’s tiredness, “or maybe not?”

“I can try,” Virgil replied with an automatic yawn at the thought, “although, you will have to keep an extra watch on me. If I don’t fall asleep then something usually goes wrong, and I’ll end up needing an injection, or some other random incident will occur and I’ll most likely be knocked out. Plus, you know that I tend to become a lot clumsier the more exhausted I am.”

“D…Don’t I know it!” Brains retorted, recalling all of the times that he had to patch Virgil up, and then ground him for a few days after hurting himself, and not just on rescues, due to being overtired. 

“So, shall we get this Christmas decorating done then?”

“Yes p…please,” Brains replied, “the s…sooner we do, the s…sooner we get mince pies!”

“Yep, and as you noted in the previous repeat, as grandma didn’t bake them they won’t taste like charred feet!”

Brains released a giggle. “Did I r…really say that?”

“Yes, you did… Oh, and don’t worry, I won’t tell grandma.”

“I h…hope not, she would ground me for a m…month. Or, because I don’t really go a…anywhere, she’d bar me from w…working on the birds, or one of my own inventions, unless it was for a m…mission.”

“Mm… She probably would do that,” Virgil remarked, then gently squeezing his shoulder he continued, “but don’t worry, as I said, it’s safe with me.”

“Thanks,” Brains grinned, pushing the box between them and setting back to work.

… …

As requested, after lunch had been consumed, everyone, including John in hologram form, gathered silently around the kitchen table, each one of them wondering what Virgil had to tell them, especially as he looked so nervous.

Seeing the anxiety seeping from him, Brains, who was sitting next to Virgil, reached out and seized his hand. “Just t…take your time, like you did w…when you s…spoke to me.”

Taking a deep breath in, Virgil nodded, then after exhaling slowly he began to talk. “When mom and dad first started their Christmas decorating tradition, they also started another one… It was the first-time dad heard mom’s song.”

“The one that your music box used to play?” Scott questioned.

Virgil nodded. “He fell in love with it. So, every evening on the 21st of December, mother would play the song while dad sat next to her and listened. A secret tradition just for them. Until…”

“Mother passed away.” John filled in for him.

“Yeah,” Virgil sniffed.

“Do you want to c…carry on?” Brains asked, gripping his hand tighter.

“Yes,” Virgil answered, wiping the tears away.

“C…carry on when you are r…ready.”

Eventually regaining his composure, Virgil continued. “It was the first 21st of December we had celebrated after losing mom. Grandma, you had gone to sleep early after putting me, Alan, and Gordon in bed. John, I think you were stargazing, and Scott you were in your room. I hadn’t been able to sleep, so I snuck downstairs in search of my sketchbook which I’d left in the lounge. I made my way inside and I saw dad, he was staring out of the window while he listened to mom’s music box. He was crying, all I wanted to do was to make him feel better, so I went over to the piano and I played the song… Dad turned, he obviously thought mother had been playing at first because he looked shocked, then when he realised it was me he looked sad, and then his face filled with rage… Seeing his reaction made me instantly stop. I was petrified, but seeing how frightened I was, dad softened, sat next to me, and silently held me in his arms. Eventually he released me and asked me why I had started playing the song. I told him that I really hated seeing him in pain, and I wanted to make it better… He started to cry, then I started crying, and he held me once more. After a while, he began telling me about the tradition he and mother had… When he finished, I asked, ‘would you like me to play it every year, so you can remember mommy?’ He nearly burst into tears again at my offer… He said yes, and I’ve played it every evening on this date… Just dad and me… Until three years ago… When… When…”

Sally rose from her chair, moved over to Virgil and wrapped him in her arms. “It’s okay.”

When she released him, Virgil, with tear stained eyes, glanced around at all of his brothers and at Kayo. “Sorry, I haven’t told you sooner.”

“Hey, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” Kayo said, making her way over to him. 

“Definitely not!” Alan and Gordon stated, also moving from their chairs so they could be closer to Virgil.

“You haven’t played it since?” Scott queried, also moving out of his chair and next to his brother.

“Kind of… But I do think that I need to play it again, but…”

“I know,” Scott soothed, pulling Virgil up out of his seat and into his arms, “it will be hard, but we will all be there with you.”

“Absolutely!” Everyone agreed, joining in the cuddle.

After several minutes, Virgil untangled himself from the giant hold and smiled at John. “Are you okay bro?”

“Yes, wishing I was there with you,” John admitted, “and even though I’m not really into all that touchy-feely stuff, I kind of want to hug you right now.”

“I can save a bear-hug for you when you come down later…” ‘as long as the day doesn’t repeat, and I actually get to see you,’ Virgil added in his head. 

“That would be wonderful,” John replied with a big smile.

Virgil returned the smile, then looked at everyone else. “I was hoping, that’s if it’s okay, would you mind if I tried playing the song for you now?”

“You don’t want to wait until John’s down this evening?” Scott questioned.

Virgil exhaled, in any normal situation he would wait for John to physically be there, but it was nearly 2.30pm, and if he didn’t manage to follow Max’s instructions and did fall asleep then this evening wouldn’t arrive, and the day would begin again. “I’ve kind of hyped myself up to try it now,” he eventually responded, looking guiltily towards John.

“Don’t worry bro, me and my hologram will be there,” John looked behind him, then back at Virgil, “and Ridley, as she’s here now, if that’s okay?”

“Yes,” Virgil answered, “of course it is.”

“May I listen as well?” EOS questioned, really not wanting to be left out.

“Absolutely EOS, you are our family too!”

… …

While everybody congregated themselves around the piano, Sally called Brains over to her. “So, apart from the history of his mother’s song, as Virgil confided with you about anything else?”

Brains gave her a puzzled look. He knew she wasn’t talking about the day repeating, Virgil had told him about the previous repeat and how his family had believed he was losing the plot, Virgil wouldn’t have risked that again… “S…Sorry, I’m n…not sure what you are r…referring too?”

Sally sighed with exasperation. “I’m guessing he hasn’t then.”

“S…Sorry?”

“Never mind,” Sally said, placing her arm around him, “however, I would like to thank you for the support I know you’ve given Virgil today.”

Brains blushed while fiddling with his glasses. “I would do a…anything for him.”

“I wish you two would get your act together!” Sally mumbled under her breath.

“S…Sorry?”

“Oh nothing… Anyway, we should head over, it looks like Virgil is ready to start.” Sally informed him, leading him towards the piano.

Upon reaching the piano, Brains slipped onto the bench next to Virgil and gently held his hand. “A…Are you ready?”

“Yes, I am,” Virgil confirmed, squeezing his hand back, “and thank you for everything.”

“N…No p…problem!”

Virgil looked at all of the faces smiling kindly at him, including John’s and Ridley’s image from Thunderbird 5, and EOS’s blinking light. “Are you all ready?”

Everyone nodded.

Breathing in, Virgil flexed his fingers over the keys, closed his eyes, then began to play.

… …

“You did it! … That was fantastic! … Well done!” A chorus of voices chirped, causing Virgil to release the pent-up breath he had been holding in, and open his eyes.

“I… I… I really did it?”

“You certainly did!” Gordon and Alan confirmed.

Virgil gazed down at his fingers which now rested on the keys. “How did it sound?”

Kayo grinned at him. “It was beautiful.”

“It was?”

“Yes,” Scott confirmed, moving behind him and squeezing his shoulder.

“And your father would be damn proud of you!” His grandma informed him, reaching across the piano so she could stoke his hair.

“He… He would?” Virgil stumbled

“Absolutely!” John stated.

Glancing at the empty spot where his father would have been, Virgil felt the tears he had been suppressing burst forth.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Brains said, bringing Virgil into a soothing hold.

“T…Thank y…you.” Virgil stumbled out in-between his deep sobs.

“N…Nothing to t…thank me for.”

Virgil released an elongated yawn.

“You should get some sleep,” Kayo recommended, summoning Virgil off the piano stool and over to the large family couch, “you will feel much better for it.”

“N…Not tired,” Virgil yawned out, as they all settled themselves around him.

“Yes, you are!” Sally stated, “you’re struggling to keep your eyes open.”

Virgil looked desperately at Brains. “Don’t want the day to repeat.”

Brains looked around at all of the confused faces. “It’s a l…long story,” he informed them before focusing his attention back on Virgil, “y…you’ve played the s…song, and in front of your family.”

“But what Max said?”

“I know,” Brains whispered, bringing Virgil’s head onto his chest, “and I won’t d…deny that there’s a chance that everything will r…rewind. H…However, I really think you need to s…sleep and get some rest, and if e…everything resets back to 7am then you know that you can s…seek me out and t…tell me what’s h…happening.”

“Okay, then,” Virgil mumbled, with his eyes still forced open.

“C…Closing your eyes will work b…better,” Brains instructed, “now, stop f…fighting the t…tiredness, and get some rest!”

Surrounded by his family, Virgil allowed his eyes to close, and slowly succumbed to his fatigue.

… …

“No, need to stay awake!” Virgil suddenly exclaimed, forcefully opening his eyes, and bringing himself into a sitting position. Taking in his surroundings, a moan of frustration escaped his lips. It was already too late…He was back in his bedroom, the alarm was ringing out, his bedside drawer and art cupboard were open, and his clock signalled that it was once again 7am, on the 21st of December. Sinking back onto his bed, Virgil pulled the covers over his head, and released a loud guttural cry.


	10. Day 10

“Wow,” Kayo exclaimed speeding into the room after hearing Virgil’s deep scream vibrate along the corridor, “are you alright?”

“Not really,” Virgil moaned.

“Why, what’s wrong?”

“Everything!”

“What do you mean… Everything?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Virgil grunted, throwing his blanket off the bed and sitting himself up.

Kayo was about to retort, but stopped when she noticed Virgil’s worn out appearance. “You look exhausted!”

“Just a bit,” he mumbled attempting to stand up, “ouch!”

Kayo glanced at the offending bedside drawer that Virgil had wacked his knee against. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Virgil responded sitting himself back down while rubbing his knee, “forgot to close the drawer.”  
  
“I can see… You know you really should keep that shut.”

“I’ll try and remember next time.”

“Next time?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

So, are you coming, we’ve got a mission to complete.”

“Mm… Christmas decorating… Again!”

“Again?”

“Long story,” he explained attempting to stand once more, this time losing his balance and toppling forwards.

“Virg,” Kayo called out, racing over and grabbing a hold of him.

“Virgil why are you not…” Sally stopped when she noticed Kayo holding onto her grandson. “What’s wrong?”

“Just got up too quickly,” Virgil assured her  
  
“No, you didn’t,” Kayo opposed, “you are obviously worn-out.”

“No,” Virgil yawned, “I’m not,”

“Well you clearly are,” Sally said, walking over to help Kayo lower Virgil back onto his bed.

“Don’t need to lie down,” Virgil protested, shaking them off and sitting himself up again, “just need a few coffees, and I’ll be raring to go!”

Sally sighed, her grandchildren could be so stubborn at times, no idea where they got it from of course… Most likely from their father, who probably inherited it from his own father, not her of course… But, she certainly could be authoritative when needed. “Okay then,” she finally answered, “if you are so sure you are alright then I want you to stand up, and make your way to the command centre…”

“Okay then,” Virgil replied, feeling relieved that his grandma had backed down so easily.

“Wait,” she cautioned, “I haven’t finished… I want you to do this without stumbling, or faltering in any way… And if you do, then I don’t care how much you plead it’s back to bed for you, especially if there are any signs that you are becoming your loveable clumsy self. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Virgil responded sheepishly, “although, I don’t know if I’d describe me being a klutz when overtired loveable.”

“I know someone who might,” she muttered under her breath before speaking again, “now, are you ready?”

“Yes grandma,” Virgil confirmed, bringing himself into a steadier standing position.

“Next step then,” Sally said with a quick glance at Kayo which warned her to be on guard should Virgil tumble.

Virgil nodded, then slowly made hesitant steps towards his bedroom door. When he finally reached his destination, he smiled triumphantly at his grandma and Kayo. “See I’m fine!”

“Very good,” Kayo acknowledged, “next step the command centre.”

Huffing to himself, Virgil nodded and wearily began to move.

… …

“Getting slower in your old age Virg,” Gordon mocked with a giant smirk across his face when the door opened to reveal his brother entering with his grandma and Kayo, “and where’s your usual lumberjack gear?”

“What’s wrong with jogging bottoms and a top?”

“Nothing,” Alan giggled, “if you were wearing those.”

“What do you mean?” Virgil queried while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Scott stepped forwards and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Virg, take a quick look at yourself, you may realise that you’ve forgotten something.”

“Oh,” Virgil mumbled, immediately turning bright red.

“Exactly,” Scott continued, patting his shoulder affectionately, “Christmas decorating in boxers isn’t a good luck!”

“No, I guess not.”

Why didn’t you say anything?” John questioned Kayo and his grandma, his hologram displaying from the middle of the room.

“I wanted to see if he was too exhausted to notice,” Sally informed him,” and It looks like I was proven right.”

“No, I’m fine,” Virgil retorted, shaking his head defiantly before carefully making his way back towards the doorway.

“It’s okay,” Sally said stopping his retreat and revealing the bottoms and top which were hidden behind her back, “I’ve got them with me… Now, sit yourself down and get changed.”

“Yes grandma,” Virgil replied walking over to the large sofa.

“That’s better,” Sally remarked with a smile when he had finished, “are you ready to stand up again?”

“Yes,” Virgil exhaled with a series of yawns.

“Are you sure?” Everyone queried, shooting each other concerned glances as they closed in around him.

“Mm… Sure,” Virgil answered standing back up way to quickly and toppling forwards.

“Virgil!” She cried out, trying to stop his fall.

“It’s okay, we’ve got him,” Gordon stated, when he, Scott, and Alan grabbed a hold of Virgil.

Sally looked at Kayo and mouthed, ‘fetch Brains,’ once she had left she focussed on Virgil. “This little test of ours is over.”

“No,” Virgil protested trying to wriggle out of the hold his brothers had on him as he was lowered onto the sofa, “just got up way too fast.”

“I will be the judge of that,” Brains stammered, scurrying into the room and over to him.

John’s hologram flashed off, then reappeared next to the head of the sofa. “Is he going to be okay Brains?”

“I’ll j…just n…need to run some t…tests,” Brains answered before directing his attention back onto Virgil, “now, let’s check you over.”

“No need, I’m just tired…” Noting Scott’s anxious gaze, Virgil added. “And I’m not ill,”

“But Virgil, you’ve looked awful since the moment you walked in here!”

“Thanks bro!”

“Sorry… But you really do,” Scott leaned in closer, so he could observe his younger brother’s features, “wait, have you been crying as well?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“I haven’t been crying!”

“Okay,” Scott frowned, not entirely convinced,

‘Geez,’ Virgil thought, he hadn’t shed a single tear, well not yet. His big brother really was a ninja if he could sense the tears from the previous repeats. “Seriously, I’m fine… As I’ve said I’m just tired, and I really need a coffee!”

“Virgil,” his grandma began, placing her hand on his shoulder when she noticed his attempt to sit up again, “I know you want to do the decorating, but we can easily put it back a few hours.”

“Absolutely,” Kayo confirmed, “we don’t mind waiting, and you do look like you need the rest.”

“But Gords and Al managed to convince John to sound the alarm at 7am just to make sure I’d get up, obviously they’re eager to make a start.”

“I guess we were both excited at getting the decorations up,” Alan admitted, “but Kayo’s right, if you need to rest we’ll both understand.”

Virgil exhaled, he could except the offer, after all everything didn’t rewind until any time after 3pm, but that would mean he wouldn’t complete any of the things that Max had suggested, and the day would inevitably rewind. No, he couldn’t do this again… He really needed and wanted out of this day, and the only way he could imagine doing that was by following the theories that Max had printed out. “No, I have to do everything that Max suggested.”

“Ha?” They all remarked with a curious look at the robot.

Max released a series of beeps plus a shrug of his mechanical arms to signal his own confusion.

“I have to make sure everyone is having a good day.” Virgil answered, stretching himself out.

“Why?” John inquired.

Virgil smirked at them. “If I was to reveal the reason then you lot would think I was crazy… Well, except for Brains, he believes me because I’ve told him that many times he’s now having frequent spells of déjà vu.”

“H…How did you k…know?” Brains spluttered.

“I’ll explain later,” Virgil said with a wink at Brains before pushing past the hold his grandma still had on his shoulder and trying to stand, “oh crap…” he sprawled out when a wave of dizziness hit him.

Immediately stopping Virgil’s slump to the floor, Scott forced him to lie back down on the sofa then looked to Brains. “Maybe you should do those tests now.”

“No,” Virgil snapped, “not sick, just sleepy from back-to-back missions, and really need that coffee.”

“I really don’t think a coffee will help,” Alan replied.

“Yes,” Virgil yawned out, “it will.”

“I really don’t believe it will,” Scott cut in, “what you’re displaying is more than mere tiredness from over working, you are completely and utterly worn out!”

“I’m not,” Virgil pouted releasing yet another yawn, “and already explained I need to get up.”

“No,” John retaliated, “you need to sleep!”

Virgil looked desperately at Brains. “But what Max said.”

“I’m sure that w…whatever it is can w…wait until later.”

“But have to do it all before 3pm.”

“What exactly do you need to do?” Gordon asked.

Summoning him closer, Virgil blearily grinned. “Getting Penny here.”

“Pen’s at a conference.”

“Been cancelled,” Virgil informed him, “also have to make sure Johnny…”

“It’s John and never Johnny!”

“Oops… Sorry,” Virgil giggled, pulling the blankets over his eyes, “my mouth is quicker than my brain when I’m sleepy.”

“And when you’re awake!” Gordon quipped.

“You should know that I’m the only one who can get away with calling him Johnny,” Alan chimed in.

“Yeah, cause your John’s favourite,” Gordon retorted.

“No, he’s not,” John replied, “I love you all equally.”

“So Virg, what have you got to make sure Johnny boy here does?” Alan questioned.

“JOHN needs to bring Ridley down with him later.”

“Err… She’s not visiting.”

“Yes,” EOS interrupted, “she is!”

“EOS!”  
  
“O sorry John was that meant to be a secret?”

“Ridley,” Scott teased, “really?”

“It’s not like that!”

“Seriously John,” Virgil broke in, “why do you keep denying it… You love her!”

“Love… Well, err… I, err…” John spluttered, his face turning a royal red, “I don’t know about that.”

“You do though, don’t you?”

John finally, but silently nodded his confirmation.

Virgil grinned. “Then that’s all that matters!”

“So, Gordon and Penny, and John and Ridley…” Scott marvelled, “what’s with all of my brother’s dating without my knowledge?”

“I’m not seeing anyone,” Alan informed him.

“And neither is Virgie…” John added.

“It’s Virgil!”

“Payback for using Johnny,” John countered, playfully bobbing his tongue out.

“Still,” Scott moaned, “I’m your big brother I should know these things.”

“Oh Scott,” Alan teased, “I doubt you know half of the things that go on around here.”

“Like what?” Scott fretted.

“Geez…” Alan sighed, shaking his head at the eldest’s worrying nature. “Nothing to worry about… Anyway Virgil,” he added, trying to change the conversation, “what else have you got to ‘sort’ out?”

“Heaps,” Virgil puffed out, his eyes starting to naturally close.

“You can tell us more l…later,” Brains ordered, “time for some s…sleep now.”

“Can’t…” Virgil stumbled out, his eyes remaining closed. “Al said he was single.”

“So, what if I am?” Alan probed

“Have to suss out if you’re over your crush.”

A perplexed look spread across Alan’s face. “Err… What crush?”

Forcing his eyes open, Virgil summoned Alan over and whispered… rather loudly… “The one you have on Kayo.”

“Err, no… You must be mistaken, I’ve never had a crush on Kayo,” Alan blushed, “and even if I had in the past… Which I didn’t… I certainly haven’t gotten one now… And anyway, why would you need to suss that out?”

So, Scott and Kayo can also come clean… Oh shit,” Virgil exclaimed, suddenly realising what he’d blurted out.

Alan smirked. “You mean about hooking up with each other a couple of months back?”

“Wait… What…” Kayo and Scott choked out in shock. “You knew?”

“Yes.”

“Since when?”

“About two months ago… I was covering John in five when he had the flu. I was trying to contact you, but you weren’t answering coms, so I tracked your location, you were in Thunderbird one, so I projected through, and you and Kayo were… Well you know.”

“And you didn’t think to inform me?” Gordon protested.

“Err… No offence bro, I love you and everything, but you’ve got a big mouth!”

“Hey,” Gordon objected, “I can keep a secret!”

“Since when,” Alan snorted. “besides, I had no idea if it was serious or a one-off… Scott and K had been too busy to notice me, so I didn’t want to bother them with what I saw. They never mentioned anything to anyone and I didn’t witness anything else after that… And to be honest, all I wanted to do was wipe the image from my mind… Scott your naked arse is not something I’d like to see again!”

“I can understand that!” Virgil interjected.

“So, you caught us in one as well?” Scott asked.

“Something like that, more recently though” Virgil confirmed while rubbing his tired eyes, “and I think it’s great that you two are together!”

So,” Alan questioned, his eyes beaming, “you two are actually ‘dating’ then?

Kayo and Scott nodded, then stepping forwards, Scott gently held his baby brother’s shoulders, leaned in and quietly spoke. “I know you’ve just denied it, but I know how you’ve previously felt about her… Are you sure you’re okay with us being together?”

“Yes Scott, I’m sure,” Alan’s young blue eyes met the concerned blue eyes of the eldest. “is that why you’ve been hiding it then, because of me?”

“Yeah,” Scott confirmed, “it is.”

“Thank you for looking out for me, but seriously I’m good with this… Although,” Alan glanced over at Kayo, then focussing back on Scott he continued, “now I know that it’s official I’m going to have to give you a warning…”

“A warning?”

“Even though you are my brother, and I love you… If you hurt Kayo in anyway, then I’ll be enlisting John’s, Gordon’s…” Alan looked back at his half-asleep brother. “And Virgil’s help when he’s more with-it to hunt you down.”

Scott laughed. “You’re so funny!”

“Who said I’m joking,” Alan stated, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

“I promise I never will!”

“Good… Because she means the world to me!”

Scott brought his brother into a giant hug and softly whispered into his ear. “I know… And thank you for being so understanding about this.”  
  
“Anything for you bro.” Alan returned breathing in the hug before releasing himself.

Tapping Alan affectionately on his back, Scott returned to Kayo and held her hand. Then solemnly the pair looked at the rest of the family as they tried to gage their reactions to the revelation. “How do the rest of you feel about this?”

Sally placed her arms around the pair. “Well I think it’s fantastic!”

Gordon grinned from ear to ear. “Apart from being annoyed that Al didn’t fill me in earlier, then yes, I think it’s awesome... And I know Penelope will be over the moon!”

“I think it’s g…great n…news,” Brains informed them, a warm smile on his face.

“Well, I’m a bit shocked,” John admitted, “but I think it’s great.”

“I also agree with you two dating,” EOS chimed in, “although, I’m not shocked.”

“You’re not?” John queried.

“No,” EOS stated, “not after witnessing them having sex in Thunderbird 2’s cockpit!”

“They what?” Virgil cried out jumping off the settee, but instead falling to his knees.

“Don’t worry bro we cleaned her afterwards!” Kayo giggled quietly into his ear as she and Scott helped him to lie back down.

“You better have,” Virgil warned, this time shuddering from the aftereffects of a succession of yawns.

“Okay, that’s enough. Sleep time for you!” Sally ordered.

“But more stuff to sort out,” Virgil huffed.

“Really?” Scott remarked, “I think you done enough of that already!”

Virgil released a deep yawn. “Sorry about confessing for you…”

“It’s okay Virg,” Scott leaned in closer to him, “to be honest you did us a favour, we may have never been brave enough to take the plunge and own up.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Scott replied, stroking his hand through his brother’s hair, “now, please close your eyes for me.”

“No… Need to stay awake,” he stammered out, trying to stand once more but falling forwards through John’s image. “Geez… Sorry John… Did I hurt you?”

“No,” John chuckled, “thankfully it was just my hologram.”

“Oh,” Virgil responded, looking slightly puzzled as he leaned forwards and flashed his hand through the image, “you looked real.”

“Virg, you really should get some sleep, “Kayo recommended with a smirk on her face at Virgil’s behaviour while helping Scott to lift him back onto the couch again, “you are becoming delirious.”

“O…Okay then,” Virgil mumbled settling himself back down.

“C…Closing your eyes will work b…better,” Brains instructed, “now, stop f…fighting the t…tiredness, and get some rest!”

“Mm…” Virgil murmured, his eyes finally closing… “No, can’t fall asleep,” he suddenly cried out, his eyes shooting open as he attempted to stand again, this time falling straight into the arms of Brains.

“It’s o…okay, I’ve g…got you.”

“Mm… You sure have,” Virgil cooed, snuggling in as close as possible to Brains and closing his eyes.

“Yep, he definitely needs to rest,” Scott chuckled helping Brains, who was desperately trying to hide his slight blush and exuberance over the cuddle, lower Virgil back onto the settee, “could someone please get him a cover?”

Sally dashed out of the room, then within seconds she was back with a soft blanket clutched in her hands which she carefully placed over her now fast asleep grandson.

… …

Feeling the security of a warm freshly cleaned blanket wrapped around him, Virgil sighed softly as he pulled it closer and breathed in its aroma.

“Hey V…Virgil.”

Virgil’s eyes flickered open, a smile spreading across his face when they rested on Brains. “Hey.”

“Would you like some w…water?”

“Mm…Yes please.”

Brains smiled, picked up a glass and jug which were set on a small table next to him, poured the water, then held it out for Virgil.

“Thank you,” Virgil muttered groggily bringing himself into a sitting position before excepting the water and drinking it.

“How are you f…feeling now?” Brains questioned, when Virgil had finished his drink and passed the glass back to him.

“All good,” he mumbled, feeling his eyes naturally close again.

Brains stroked his hand comfortingly through his hair. “That’s it, s…sleep some more, you will feel much b…brighter later.”

“Mm…” Suddenly realising that he was still on the sofa, Virgil wearily sat himself up, “what time is it?”

“N…Nearly 2pm.”

“And still the 21st?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Oh,” Virgil huffed out in disappointment, knowing that there was still a possibility the day would rewind after 3pm, especially since he’d not yet accomplished everything on Max’s to do list, and he’d made a hash of some of them due to his over-tiredness.

“Why so d…despondent?” Brains queried.

“Had to confess some things.”

“Can it be d…dealt with l…later?”

“Not really,” Virgil answered, with a look around the empty room, “where is everyone?”

“F…Finishing lunch.”

“And you didn’t join them?”

“I w…wanted to watch o…over you.”

“You did?”

“Of c…course, you are important to me… So, w…what did you need to c…confess?”

“A few things,” Virgil admitted taking Brains hands in his, ‘you can do this,” he silently thought, ‘just tell him, if he doesn’t feel the same he won’t remember anyway because the day will inevitably rewind.’ Gazing into his eyes, Virgil continued, “I need to confess my…”

“Confess what?” Brains questioned when Virgil paused again.

“I need to tell the others about my mom and dad’s tradition with her song,” Virgil replied, inwardly chastising himself for not being brave enough, “then I’ll have to play it again.”

“What t…tradition?”

“Oh, that’s right,” Virgil yawned out, “I haven’t talked you through it yet, well, not during this repeat.”

“This repeat… Wait,” Brains stumbled out in shock, “e…earlier you said that you n…needed to make sure e…everyone was having a good day, and you also e…eluded to something M…Max had suggested, which he had no m…memory of… When I a…awakened this morning, I was unable to get the film G…Groundhog Day out of my head. Then that led to my f…frequent spells of D…Déjà vu, which you knew about,” Brains paused, removed his glasses and looked at Virgil intently, “are you t…trapped in a G…Groundhog D…Day?”

“Yes, I am.”

“And I’m p…presuming the reason I’m having the d…déjà vu is s because you’ve c…confided in me before?”

“Yes,” Virgil confirmed, “a few times now.”

“And how m…many times as the day actually r…repeated?”

“Including the original day then this is the tenth time.”

“Is that why you are so e…exhausted?”

Virgil nodded. “Every time I wake up at 7am I don’t feel like I’ve gained any rest from the previous repeat… And each day, even though some good things have happened, it’s been emotionally and physically draining.”

“Have e…either of us had any t…theories on how to stop this?”

“Yes, you’ve had one which I’ve tried, and Max made a detailed list.”

“Oh, so that’s why you’ve kept insisting you f…followed Max’s instructions?”

“Yes.”

“Can you t…talk me through each day and the t…theory that myself and Max s…suggested?”

Nodding his agreement, Virgil went to speak but was stopped by Scott entering the room with Kayo by his side.

“Virg, you’re awake…” Noticing his brother’s attention switch to the three coffees that Kayo was holding, Scott grinned. “These are ours… And the third one is for Brains.”

“Why don’t you take my c…coffee?” Brains offered, taking the cup from Kayo.

“That’s really sweet of you, but I’m sure Scott or Kayo will fetch me one.”

“Only because I love you!” Kayo stated leaving the room.

Scott smiled affectionately at his brother. “Do you feel refreshed at all after your sleep?”

“Mm.”

Scott frowned at Virgil’s response.

“Not really,” Virgil admitted.

“I didn’t think you did… Once you’ve had your coffee then I want you to try and get some more sleep, okay?”

“But…”

“No buts… Your big brother as spoken!”

Virgil was about to counter but was stopped by Kayo re-entering the room with a steaming cup of coffee.

“Here, hopefully this will make you feel better.”

“Thanks,” Virgil said, taking the hot drink from her and sipping on it.

“Ah, Virgil,” Sally greeted, striding into the room with a tray containing two bowls, “Kayo said you had woken, so I thought you might like something to eat… There’s a bowl here for you as well Brains.”

“Thank you, grandma.”

“Yes… Thank you Mrs T…Tracy.”

“How many times do I have to tell you Brains. It’s grandma for you!”

“Okay g…grandma.”

“That’s better,” she stated handing the bowls over, “now Scott, Kayo, I suggest that you leave these two to eat.”

“But I wanted to keep an eye on Virgil,” Scott wined.

“Err… I actually wanted to talk to Brains in private,” Virgil informed him, “if you don’t mind?”

“He doesn’t,” Sally answered for him.

“But…” Scott began to protest.

“No buts… You can either go and join Alan in the games room, or Gordon outside.”

“Has he called Penelope yet?” Virgil asked.

“Yes,” she replied, “he called her just after you had fallen asleep.”

“So, she knows the conference was cancelled?”

“She didn’t when Gordon first called, he told her what you had said, and after Parker contacted the venue it was confirmed that it had indeed been cancelled, they apologised for not contacting earlier but they had a few people to contact and she had been one of the final people on their list.”

“So, is she able to still get here.”

“Hopefully she’ll be here later this evening” Sally smiled at him, “Gordon and Penny were very curious as to how you knew?”

“Intuition!” Virgil answered, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Sally nodded, then turned to Scott and Kayo. “Come along you two.” Noticing Scott still lingering near Virgil, Sally shook her head. “As I’ve said… Games room, pool, or,” she playfully mocked, “go and create your own fun!”

“Just stay away from Thunderbird 2!” Virgil cautioned.

“We will,” Kayo giggled, placing her arm affectionately around Scott and leading him out of the room.

Virgil smiled at his grandma when they had left. “Thank you."

Sally returned the smile. “That’s okay boys… Now, I’m off to bake chocolate muffins.”

“Oh God… The muffins,” Virgil groaned.

“Hey, I’m not that bad… And anyway, I’m enlisting Max’s help.”

“Yes, I know, and I’m sure they will taste amazing… The only problem is that Max will use coconut.”

“Coconut… but he knows that you and Alan are allergic”

“No,” Brains answered, “I’ve n…never informed him.”

“Well, don’t worry I’ll let him know… Now, I’ll leave you both to your ‘important’ chat,” she added before leaving the room.

With a perplexed expression, Brains leaned towards Virgil. “What does she think we are t…talking about?”

Knowing exactly what his grandmother had been referring to after her previous persistence that he open up about his feelings, Virgil, desperate to hide his reddening face, glanced at the floor and shrugged. “No idea.”

“So, she doesn’t know about your G…Groundhog Day then?”

“No, I learnt that lesson during day eight.”

“Mm…” Brains pondered, continuing to think it over. “Well, I s…suppose w…whatever it is it can’t compare to your r…revelation.”

“I guess not,” Virgil replied beginning to tuck into his food.

“So, what was with M…Max using coconut?” Brains asked taking a bite of his own meal.

“He put some in the muffins during the first repeat and I had to have an injection, then I forgot to warn him not to use it during another repeat and Alan had a really bad reaction.” Noting Brains gazing at him apologetically, Virgil continued, “not your fault… And it’s sorted now.”

“But you r…remember getting an injection,” Brains frowned, “and I k…know you h…hate them.”

“Seriously, it’s okay,” Virgil assured him, taking his hand in his own.

Squeezing his hand, Brains nodded then spoke again. “So, do you want to r…run through each r…repeat?”

“Yes, I do.”

… …

Listening intently to Virgil’s detailed description of each repeating day, Brains could feel his usual calm temperament beginning to simmer inside of him. Virgil, the one person who truly understood him, was always there for him no matter what, who was kind, gentle, and gave the best goddamned hugs was being put through an emotional rollercoaster that was rendering him completely and utterly exhausted… And the worst thing was that if Max’s theories to stop the day repeating didn’t work he couldn’t see any other way to stop this from occurring. Especially, as he was now being informed, the previous thoughts he’d personally hypothesised hadn’t panned out. All he could do now was offer a listening ear and a comforting shoulder, but sitting here listening to Virgil sob his way through each day, the history of his music box, and the tradition Jeff carried out with Lucille and then after her passing with Virgil, he desperately wished he could do more.”

Feeling his body physically shaking from having to once more deliver the ins and outs of each day, Virgil brought his story to a close. Looking up he could see Brains was in his own thoughts, obviously trying to process every minute detail he had given him… And there had been a lot of it. This time he hadn’t wanted to leave anything out… Well, except for the one thing. He’d deliberately missed out his grandma’s advice and Max’s insistence in his notes that he admit his feelings to Brains… He fully intended to open up, but after his one pitiful attempt already which he had once again bottled out of, he had decided that it would probably be best if… One, he explained everything in one fell swoop and two, he knew he needed his mind to be more alert than it currently was, and of course thirdly, he needed the courage to take the leap.

Suddenly realising Virgil had gone quiet, Brains brought himself out of the thoughts he had been in and gazed forlornly at him. “I’m really s…sorry.”

“What for?”

“A…Apart from f…following Max’s instructions and my p…previous ones, I’m afraid there’s nothing else I can think to s…suggest.”

“That’s okay.”

Noticing Virgil was still physically shaking, Brains moved the now empty bowls and mugs out of the way, summoned him to move over, then slipping into the spot next to him he brought his head onto his chest. “Just b…breathe in and out for me, o…okay?”

“Okay,” Virgil replied following his instructions.

“T…That’s it,” Brains soothed, “e…everything’s going to be okay.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, but it will… We will f…figure this out, this G…Groundhog D…Day will come to an end!”

“Not during this one though… I’ve made a complete mess of Max’s instructions so far.”

“You’ve m…managed to get John to a…admit his f…feelings for R…Ridley, Scott and Kayo’s r…relationship is out, and Alan is d…definitely okay with it. Plus, P…Penelope will hopefully be a…arriving here later this e…evening.

“That’s true,” Virgil admitted, “although, I’m sure that my exhaustion as stopped any true enjoyment they all could have had from this day… I still need to tell them about our mother’s song, try and play it, and stay awake past the time when everything usually rewinds.”

“What time did you say that o…occurs?”

“Usually between 3pm and 4pm, although…” Virgil paused, casting his mind back. “I think it may have been slightly later than that during day 8.”

“When we w…watched the S…Star Wars film?”

“Yes.”

“Well, if we try and keep you a…awake until after 5pm, h…hopefully that will do it. Or you can rest now, if e…everything does rewind then you can seek me out d…during the next one and we can work through M…Max’s steps t…together.”

“No, I need this to end!”

“I thought you would say that.”

“What time is it now?” Virgil asked.

Brains checked his watch. “It’s a…already 3.30pm.”

“Then I should talk to my family about the tradition with the song and,” Virgil released a deep sigh, “try and play it again.”

Brains gently lifted Virgil back into a sitting position, “I’ll go and f…fetch them. Will you be a…alright on your own for a few m…minutes?”

“Yes,” Virgil nodded watching him head towards the door, “and thank you.”

Brains looked back over his shoulder and smiled. “A…Anything for you!”

… …

Scott frowned as he waited, as soon as he’d entered the room with the rest of his family he could see that his brother had been crying and naturally he had instantly wanted to know what was wrong. However, also being extremely worried, not just about his emotional state but also his physical well-being, their grandma had insisted that Virgil have a cold glass of water before he started telling them whatever it was that he so desperately needed to say. Finally, noting his brother drown the last drop in his glass and with a slow weak sigh pass it to Max, Scott couldn’t hold in his anxiety any longer. “Virg, please tell me what’s wrong?”

Virgil offered Scott a weary smile. “It’s nothing to be worried about.”

“Then what is it?” Scott questioned apprehensively.

“It’s about mom song.”

Scott thought for a moment and then looked at Virgil. “The one your music box used to play?”

Virgil nodded, his hands slightly shaking.

Brains, who was sitting next to him offered his hand in support. “T…Take your t…time.”

Nodding, Virgil looked at the family gathered around him. Kayo with an arm openly draped around Scott. His grandma with Alan one side and Gordon on the other. John, once again in hologram form but this time joined by Ridley. Each of their faces shrouded in concern, the love they felt for him radiating out. So, releasing a measured breath, and not quite understanding why he found this harder the more he did it, he once more retold them the story behind their mother’s song.

… …

Releasing himself from the giant huddle he had found himself encompassed in, Virgil gazed tearfully and apologetically at his family. “I’m sorry I never told you about this before.”

“Hey,” Kayo said softly, “you’ve got nothing to be sorry for.”

“Definitely not!” Alan and Gordon chorused.

“You haven’t played it since?” Scott queried, rubbing his brother’s back.

“Kind of,” Virgil exhaled wiping away his tears, “I do need to play it for you today, if that’s okay?”

“Now?” The entire family chorused.

Virgil covered his mouth, released a yawn, then nodded.

“I really don’t think it’s a good idea,” Scott answered, gently wiping a few stray tears that Virgil had missed, “your hands are shaking, and you’re physically and emotionally exhausted. Surely it can wait until this evening, or tomorrow?”

“I wish it could.”

Sitting herself on the arm of the couch, Sally observed her grandson. “You are adamant to do this, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m not happy about it,” she stated, “but I know how stubborn you get when you’ve set your mind to something… Scott?”

“Yes grandma?”

“Help your brother to the piano.”

… …

His legs were shaking, his hands and fingers thankfully more composed as they rested on the keys. He could do this, he knew he could, he just had to breathe in and out and not look at where his father should be… Closing his eyes, Virgil took his deep breath in, then began to play.

… …

Virgil released the pent-up breath he had been holding in, and opened his eyes to his entire family chorusing with “You did it! … That was fantastic! … Well done!”

“Thank you,” Virgil half-smiled, knowing he could have done a better job if he’d been more alert.

Sensing the disappointment on how he had played, Sally reached across the piano, so she could stroke his hair. “Virgil, please smile… Your father would be damn proud of you!

“Do you really think so?” Virgil questioned, a slight stammer in his voice

“Absolutely!” John stated.

Virgil eyes fell to his father’s empty spot and immediately the tears he had been suppressing burst forth.

Brains immediately brought Virgil into a soothing hold. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“T…Thank y…you.” Virgil stumbled out in-between his deep sobs.

“N…Nothing to t…thank me for.”

Virgil placed his hand on Brains face. “There’s plenty.”

“You should get some sleep,” Kayo recommended, summoning Virgil off the piano stool with Scott’s help and over to the couch, “you will feel much better for it.”

Virgil released an elongated yawn as they all settled around him. “N…Not tired.”

“Yes, you are,” Sally stated, “you’re struggling to keep your eyes open.”

Virgil looked desperately at Brains. “Don’t want the day to repeat.”

“It’s a l…long story,” Brains informed them all when he saw their confusion. Then returning his attention to Virgil he continued, “y…you’ve done everything that you needed to do, and…” Brains checked his watch, “It’s just turned 5pm!”

“N…Not done e…everything,” Virgil mumbled.

“What else was there?” Brains questioned.

Virgil reached out, placed his hand on Brains waist, and whispered. “Feelings…”

“F…Feelings about…” Brains stopped, noting Virgil’s eyes closing, “w…whatever it was can w…wait!”

“No,” Virgil stumbled out, rising from the sofa and standing. Grateful to find that this time, despite the overwhelming exhaustion he felt, that he was much steadier on his feet, “need to stay a…awake… Just need fresh air!”

“Give him a few minutes,” Sally said, stopping Brains and Scott from following Virgil out of the room.

… …

This was not where he would normally run to when seeking solace. This place was usually reserved for John when he was home from Thunderbird 5. His sanctuary, a place he could come to if he needed peace, or simply to stargaze. What Virgil was seeking now was not the stars or solitude, no, he had needed somewhere that would rejuvenate him and this had been the first option his tired-out mind had given him. Now, as a soft breeze blew gently through his hair and he gazed out at the panoramic view with the tops of the luscious dark green forest one side, the beach and silky blue ocean on the other, he knew for the first time that day his mind had worked well for him. Their island home was truly a site to behold, especially when taken in from a rooftop.

“V…Virgil?”

Looking behind him at the skylight he had used to gain access, Virgil smiled at the man whose head was sticking through. “Hey Brains.”

“V…Virgil, are you a…alright?”

“I’m good.”

“Are you s…sure?” Brains questioned, pushing himself halfway through the gap then stopping when he saw the drop.

“I’m sure,” Virgil replied edging himself backwards, “are you?”

“The h…height,” Brains gasped.

“It’s okay, go back inside and I’ll come back down.”

“No, I’ll come up, you look b…brighter than you have all day, the f…fresh air up here is o…obviously doing you the w…world of good.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Brains stated, a flash of determination appearing on his face.

“Then take my hand and I’ll help you.”

Nodding, Brains gripped onto the hand that was on offer and with his eyes tightly closed he scrambled up onto the rooftop.

“Okay, you’re safe. There’s a small ledge in front of us which you can rest your feet against.”

“O…Okay,” Brains stammered out, his eyes still securely closed.

Virgil squeezed his hand “It’s alright, I’m with you… You can open your eyes now.”

Brains slowly opened his eyes and gasped at the sight.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It r…really is,” Brains answered, looking around him, “I can u…understand now why you c…chose to come here.”

“I don’t come here enough,” Virgil admitted, “I really should though, it’s stunning up here.”

“It c…certainly is,” Brains answered, not taking any notice of the view now, instead focusing on Virgil, “b…before you left the room earlier you m…mentioned needing to talk about f…feelings?”

Nodding, Virgil faced Brains and seeing the look he was receiving, his cheeks reddened.

“What f…feelings?” Brains queried.

Virgil gulped as he edged slightly closer, he really was going to do this… Feeling his heartbeat picking up pace, Virgil continued… “You see I haven’t been completely honest…” Oh no, he was over explaining, he could hear the words spilling out, saying things that didn’t need to be said all he needed to do was say the one thing he truly felt with all his heart and soul… ‘Oh for gods sake just say it Virgil,’ he silently berated… “Hiram…”

Brains felt his heart skip a beat at the use of his real name.

“Hiram…” Virgil closed his eyes, and exhaled… “I… I love you!” Feeling a hand on his cheek, Virgil’s eyes reopened, immediately meeting the dark eyes of the man gazing back.

“I love you too!” Brains stammered out, his soft lips meeting Virgil’s.

Everything around him felt like it had stopped, Virgil could no longer hear the sound of the waves, or the bristle from the trees in the forest, he could no longer feel the wind in his hair. It was just him and the man who was now kissing him, who was now wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him closer, allowing them both to sink in deeper. Tongues now met, teasing each other with soft gentle touches that sent shivers through them, their bodies melting into jelly as the kissing intensified.

They both pulled away gasping, grinning, a million happy thoughts swirling inside them. Then leaning forwards their foreheads met, a silent contented look shared between them until eventually Brains brought Virgil’s forehead onto his lips, just a light gentle caress, but one that sent fireworks through Virgil’s mind.

“Wow,” Virgil gasped.

“Mm…” Brains contentedly sighed, “I’ve wanted to do that for such a long time.”

“Me too,” Virgil admitted, bringing Brains into a snuggle.

After several more minutes of silence, Brains checked his watch. “It’s nearly 6pm.”

“Really?” Virgil beamed.

“Yes,” Brains nodded.

Virgil sighed in relief. “Maybe this day as finally stopped repeating.”

“Maybe…” Brains returned, smiling as he spotted John’s space capsule descending from Thunderbird five, “and it looks like you’re going to get to see John.”

“John,” Virgil exclaimed with delight scrambling to his feet a little too quickly.

… …

Virgil couldn’t move, he couldn’t feel anything… What had happened, he and Brains had kissed… Then John, he’d been heading home… He had been ecstatic, he really wanted to see his brother… But something had happened… He’d… He’d fallen… Suddenly, an intense pain shot through his body… ‘Oh God he’d fallen…’

“V…Virg, can you h…hear me? P…Please o…open your e…eyes, don’t l…leave me Virgil… Not now, p…please not now…”

“H…Hiram.”

“That’s it, look at me,” Brains shouted into his communicator, “h…hurry… I… I think he’s b…bleeding internally,” Brains focussed back on Virgil, “stay with me… p…please s…stay with me.”

Virgil could feel his eyes flickering shut.

“N…No, d…don’t f…fall a…asleep… Virgil!”

“H…Hiram…” Virgil gasped out, forcing his eyes open. “D…Don’t think I’ll w…wake a…again!”

“Y…Yes you will!” Brains sobbed.

“L…Love y…you!”

“Virgil no… p…please no!”

… …

A sudden blackness engulfed him. Dragging him down and down and … Then a light, followed by snippets from the repeating days which flashed before him, as if they were being played out on an old projector screen… Disassociated conversations springing forth from unseen speakers… Then nothing but the blackness again…

He bolted up, a cry shrieking from him, leaving him gasping for breath… He glanced at his bedside clock, his usual wake up time displaying with the date beneath it… The 21st of December… Oh thank god, it was the 21st of December… The day was repeating… Clambering out of bed, he dashed out of his room and headed straight to the man he needed to see.

“Virgil, wake up!”

Shooting up in his bed, Virgil blearily looked at the man before him. “Brains?”

“Yes, It’s me.”

“Wait…” Virgil slightly whimpered, “I… I fell, and I… I…”

“You died,” Brains stammered out, tears streaming from his eyes, “I thought I’d lost you forever!”

“But I’m okay,” Virgil reassured him, wiping Brains tears away, “wait, is it the 21st?”

Brains nodded his confirmation.

“The days repeating?”

“Yes!”

“Wait… It’s the 21st and,” Virgil looked at his clock, “5am?”

“My w…wakeup t…time!” Brains explained.

“Your wakeup time,” suddenly coming too and realising what was happening, Virgil beamed with delight, “you remember?”

“I r…remember every r…repeat,” Brains informed him, “you’re not e…experiencing this on your own a…anymore!”

Reaching out, Virgil pulled Brains into a passionate kiss, then releasing him he smiled. “And I’ll think you’ll find we have a couple of hours until the usual 7am alarm call.”

“Yes,” Brains replied, “that’s correct.”

“Good,” Virgil stated, instantly pulling Brains onto his bed and underneath the covers.


	11. Day 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Contains sexual references.

Placing a soft kiss on the head of the man entwined in his arms, Virgil released a contented sigh. “Well, this is certainly a better way to start today!”

“Mm…” Brains replied snuggling in closer, his head resting on Virgil’s chest.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, just listening.”

“To?”

“Your heartbeat… It’s really fast.”

“I’m not surprised,” Virgil giggled, running his hand down Brains bare back.

Glancing up at him, Brains offered a warm loving smile, then nuzzled closer to him. “It’s s…starting to level out now… B…But it is b…beating.”

“Well of course it’s… Oh!” Virgil’s voice trailed off, realising what Brains was referring too.

“It was h…horrible, the way you t…tripped over that ledge, and then the thud when you hit the g…ground… I couldn’t get down that fire e…escape quick enough… I thought I’d lost you!”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Virgil assured him, “I’m okay!”

“If you or any of the o…others intend on g…going back up there then I insist that there’s a safety b…barrier put in place!”

“I’ll promise that me and my brothers will get onto it as soon as this day stops repeating.”

Brains glanced up at him, a worried expression on his face. “With s…safety e…equipment?”

“I promise… You know,” he continued, “even though I’m pleased you remember every repeat, I wish that I could wipe the memory of my fall from your mind.”

“I wish I could as well.”

After a short silence, Virgil gazed at his clock. “We’ve still got 45 minutes until John sounds the alarms.”

“Oh, have we?” Brains responded in a heightened voice.

“Mm.”

“Well, in that case,” Brains continued, “how about round two?”

“Sounds good to me,” Virgil answered, fervently kissing him.

Brains leaned backwards away from the kiss and waggled his finger at him, “No you don’t,” with a quick motion he had straddled and pinned Virgil’s hands to the bed, “I’ll think you’ll find I’m the one in control now.”

“Oh, you are?” Virgil cooed, enjoying the unexpected dominance that Brains was displaying, “do I have to call you sir?”

“No,” Brains replied, gently nibbling Virgil’s neck, “Hiram will be just fine!”

“Yes, Hiram!”

“Perfect!”

“Mm…” Virgil moaned, when Brains lips began caressing his chest then stomach.

“Do you like that?”

“Yes Hiram,” Virgil gasped out when Brains tongue circled his bellybutton,

“Now, bend your legs.” Brains ordered, his hands gliding down Virgil’s body, eventually landing on his outer thighs.

“Yes Hiram,” Virgil obediently replied.

Cupping Virgil’s buttocks with his one hand, the other softly stroking his inner thigh, Brains leaned in and whispered seductively into his ear. “Now, how about I relieve some of the tension that you’ve been carrying because of these repeats?” 

“Yes, please Hiram!”

“Good boy,” Brains purred his lips beginning to leisurely move down.

A sudden startled noise sounded from the entrance of Virgil’s room, causing both men to scramble of each other and look towards the sound. Max, who had been the bearer of the shocked screech stood at the door, both of his robotic hands covering his eyes.

“Err, hi Max,” Brains stumbled out in embarrassment, “I can e…explain.”

‘No need,’ Max said with a series of beeps, lowering his hands when he was certain both men were decent, ‘I was just surprised,” he beeped again, “but I’ve been routing for you two!

“You h…have?” Brains questioned with a relieved smile.

Nodding, Max picked up Brains pyjama bottoms and top which had been haphazardly flung on the floor, then released a series of questioning beeps which translated to… ‘Would you like me to get you some clean clothes?’

“Yes p…please.”

‘And the music box?’ Max beeped again.

“Oh, so you originally sent Max to collect my music box?” Virgil queried.

“Yes, I a…asked him before I went to bed on the e…evening of the 20th, n…normally he c…collects it before you wake. I knew Max would be much q…quieter than I would be.”

“If you want to take it Max then it’s just on my shelf, “Virgil informed him, “the first one, just behind the books.”

Brains smiled at Virgil while Max trundled over to fetch the music box. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, you managed to get the Ballerina to dance during that one repeat,” Virgil answered, stroking his thumb down Brains arm, “I can’t begin to explain how happy that made me feel.”

“I would do a…anything to make you happy.”

“Me too,” Virgil replied leaning in and kissing him on the lips which elicited a wolf whistle from Max.

“Okay, okay,” Brains chuckled, throwing a pillow at the robot, “take the box to my w…workroom then head back up here with my clean clothes, okay?”

Max obediently beeped his confirmation and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Glancing at the clock, Brains wistfully breathed out. “Guess we h…haven’t got time to pick up where we left off?”

“No,” Virgil sighed, “I guess not.”

“Do you mind if I use your s…shower?”

“Of course, not. There are clean towels are in the cupboard in my bathroom.”

Brains climbed out of bed, eliciting a giant grin and a hum of approval from Virgil at the sight of his bare arse. Looking over his shoulder, Brains offered a coy look. “You know, we could save a lot of time if you join me.”

Not needing to be asked twice, Virgil clambered out of his bed and placing a loving arm around Brains, led him to his private bathroom.

… …

With ten minutes spare until the alarm sounded, a very refreshed, and now fully dressed Brains and Virgil strolled into the hallway.

“So, I’ll see you in the c…command centre,” Brains affirmed, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s shoulders and pulling him close.

Stroking his hand gently across his face, Virgil spoke. “Are you sure you don’t want my help carrying your Christmas box?”

“No, that’s okay,” Brains replied, “M…Max will help me, and that way you can tackle one of those tasks that Max p…previously suggested.”

“Yeah, getting Penelope here earlier is first on my to do list… Plus, surprising my brothers before the alarm sounds would be great.”

“That’s t…true,” Brains responded with a chuckle, “have you ever been a…awake this early?”

“Yes,” Virgil answered, with mock annoyance.

Brains raised an eyebrow at him. “Apart from when you’ve been called out on a m…mission?”

“Err… Apart from dad’s 5am drills then I guess not.”

Brains leaned in and kissed him. “You are such a l…lazy arse!”

Virgil returned the kiss. “Good job I love you!”

“Well, you will love me even more when I join you for the d…decorating.”

Virgil gave him a quizzical look. “Oh?”

“Yep,” Brains chuckled, “I’ll do my n…normal morning thing and get you a c…coffee, but this time I’ll make sure we both have one!”

“Ooh, you’re a star,” Virgil replied, kissing him on his nose, “just make sure mine is extra strong!”

“Will do!” Brains responded, strolling away.

… …

Peeking through a small gap in the door, Virgil tittered at the sight of the two youngest with their back to him, both eagerly chattering away to John’s hologram. Scott who was sat near them, grinned while simultaneously shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the enthusiasm spewing from them. ‘It would be a shame to disturb them,’ he silently mused, but the look on their faces at seeing him awake this early would be priceless. Plastering a huge smile across his face, Virgil swung the door open. “Good Morning!”

“What the?” Gordon and Alan remarked while John and Scott’s mouths flapped open and closed in shock.

“So, how are you all on this fine day?”

“Err… We’re good,” Alan croaked out, “are you?”

“Yep, I’m good,” Virgil beamed at them, “in fact, I’ve never been better!”

“But you’re awake, fully dressed, you’re smiling, and…” Gordon checked his watch. “It’s only just turned 7am.”

Virgil checked his own watch. “Oh yes, so it as… Shouldn’t you be sounding the alarm John?”

“Err… You knew about that?”

“Yep!”

“Well, that was their idea,” John informed him pointing to the two youngest, “and it was only to make sure you got up.”

“John, shouldn’t you be sounding the…” Kayo who had been closely followed by their grandma into the room stopped when she spotted Virgil with a giant smirk across his face. “Oh, you’re already awake?”

“Yep, and ready to kick start this day!”

Surprised at seeing her grandson unusually jovial for a 7am start, Sally immediately strode over to him and felt his head.

“It’s okay grandma,” Virgil assured her moving away from the hand, “I’m not delirious, or sick in any other way… Just in good spirits, and actually looking forward to this day for once.”

“Well, in that case,” Sally said with a smile, “we should get this Christmas decorating started!”

“Actually,” Virgil interrupted, “before we do, I need John to do something for me… and for Gordon.”

“What’s that?” Gordon and John both curiously questioned.

“You need to let Penelope know that her seminar or whatever it was she was meant to attend today as been cancelled.”

“What,” Gordon exclaimed, “really?”

Virgil nodded. “The organisers are letting everyone know but unfortunately she’s towards the end of their contact list.”

A puzzled look spread across John’s face. “How do you know this?”

“It’s difficult to explain, and not that important. What is though, is making sure Pen knows. If you inform her now, then she’ll be able to arrive here today.”

Gordon looked hopefully at John. “Would you please check?”

“Yes, of course,” John replied, “I’ll get on it know.”

“Well,” Sally sighed when John had signed off, “I guess we’re not going to get any work done until we know if Penny will be arriving.”

“And we should wait for Hiram before we start,” Virgil added.

“Hiram?” Gordon queried.

“Yes,” Virgil answered, “that’s his name.”

“But we all call him Brains?” Alan noted.

Virgil sighed. “He sometimes prefers Hiram.”

Scott raised an eyebrow at his brother. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing,” Virgil smirked glancing at the doorway when it opened.

“Good m…morning,” Brains greeted, followed by a chorus of enthusiastic beeps from Max.

“Morning,” everyone chorused.

“Oh, just so you know Brains,” Gordon continued, “Virgil is referring to you as Hiram.”

“T…That’s fine with me,” Brains replied grinning from ear to ear, “Virg, M…Max as your coffee.”

“Thank you,” Virgil smiled back taking the coffee from the robot.”

“How did you talk him into making you a drink?” Scott queried.

“Probably the same way you talked Kayo into watching yours!”

“Wait… What?”

Ignoring Scott’s perplexion, Virgil looked towards the hologram of his space loving brother which had now reappeared. “Hey John, did you manage to contact Penny?”

“Yes,” John confirmed, “and,” he added focussing on Gordon, “both her and Parker are on their way.”

“How are they getting here?” Sally asked.

“In Tracy 2, they still have it from there most recent journey home.”

“So,” Gordon asked, the excitement in his voice evident, “what time will she be here?”

“My calculations suggest that they will arrive at 3pm.” EOS informed him.

“Awesome,” Gordon beamed, beginning to jump up and down with glee, “thanks bro, thanks EOS!”

“No problem,” John responded, “but I think it’s Virg you need to thank.”

“You’re right,” Gordon said, darting over to a bag that was next to one of the Christmas boxes, “Virg, I thought you were going to be late and grumpy this morning, so I was going to make you wear this ‘Bah Humbug’ hat, but you can have one of the proper ones now.”

Virgil accepted the red hat with, ‘Ho. Ho. Ho.’ on the front and placed it on his head. “Who’s getting that one then?”

Gordon thought for a moment and then smirked. “Probably Alan!”

“Hey,” Alan whined, “why me?”

“Because you keep teasing me about Penelope.”

“That’s because most of the things that you say to her are really gross!”

“No, they’re not!” Gordon retorted.

“Err, yes they are!”

“That’s enough you two,” Sally scolded. When she was certain they weren’t going to continue the argument, she refocused her attention back on John. “Now, are you coming down later?”

“Yes grandma, it won’t be until this evening though.”

“You know, you could come down now and join in the fun,” Kayo suggested.

“Can’t I’m on duty.”

“There are no emergency calls today!” Virgil stated.

“Shush…” the whole family replied.

“Virg,” John added, “don’t jinx it!”

“For some reason,” Virgil smirked, “I don’t think I will!”

“You really should come down earlier than this evening,” Sally said, “EOS is perfectly capable of handling things on her own.”

“Actually grandma,” Virgil cut in before his brother could come up with another excuse, “John can’t make it down here until after 2.30pm.”

“That’s quite specific,” John commented, why that time?”

“Because,” Virgil returned, “that’s usually when Ridley arrives.”

“Err Captain O’Bannon,” John choked out, “no, she’s not visiting today.”

“Yes,” EOS chimed in, “she is!”

“EOS!”

“Oh, sorry John,” EOS innocently replied, “was that meant to be a secret?”

“Ridley,” Scott teased, “really?”

“It’s not like that!”

“Whatever you say bro!” Gordon snorted.

“It’s really not!”

“I think you are protesting too much their Johnny boy!” Alan countered.

“I hate you all!”

“No, you don’t,” Kayo stated, “you love all of us!”

“If you say so!”

“Seriously John,” Virgil cut in, “stop denying it, I think it’s great that you two are together.”

“Do you?”

“Yes… She makes you happy, and you love her!”

“Love…” John spluttered. “Well, err… I, err… Don’t know about that.” 

“You do though, don’t you?”

John finally, but silently nodded his confirmation.

Virgil grinned. “Well, as grandma would say… That’s all that matters!”

“Absolutely,” Sally agreed, smiling at John’s hologram, “and if that’s how you feel about her, then you really should bring her down this afternoon for a visit.”

“And I’ll make sure this lot don’t tease you both.” Virgil added.

“You will?” John questioned.

“Of course!”

“Okay then,” John responded, this time with more confidence, “I will!”

“So,” Scott marvelled, “Gordon and Penny, John and Ridley… What’s with all of my brother’s dating without my knowledge?”

“I’m not seeing anyone,” Alan informed him.

“And neither is Virgil,” John added.

“Actually,” Virgil broke in, “I am dating someone.”

“What you are?” Scott queried, his mouth open in shock.

“Virg,” John continued, “have you actually met a decent guy?”

“Yes,” glancing towards Brains, Virgil received the nod of confirmation he was hoping for, and then continued, “I’m dating Hiram.”

“Yes right,” Gordon retorted, “you’re having us on.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Oh, come on,” Alan said with a deep chuckle, “as if an intelligent guy like Brains would date you.”

“Hey!”

“I’m only joking Virg, you deserve a great guy… And thinking about it you two would make a cute couple, but we all know that Brains is dating Moffy!”

“No,” Brains objected, “I’m not s…seeing her.”

“If you say so,” Kayo teased, “what was it that you said that one-time Gordon?”

“Oh yes,” Gordon snorted, “we can all feel the ‘Nerd-Trino’ energy between the two of you when you are in a room together!”

“I’m r…really not seeing her. She has a g…girlfriend!”

“Oh,” Gordon remarked, noting that Brains was being serious, “sorry dude!”

“N…Nothing to be sorry for… Yes, we’ve always been best f…friends, but n…neither of us have ever seen each o…other in that way… And,” Brains added, moving closer to Virgil and taking his hand, “she’s r…really not my t…type.”

“So, you two are really seeing each other then?” Sally asked.

“Yes,” Virgil replied, squeezing Brains hand, “we are.”

Sally began hopping excitedly from one foot to the other. “You’ve both actually managed to get you act together?”

Virgil grinned at her exuberance. “Yes grandma, we have.”

Bounding over to them, Sally pulled them both into a warm embrace. “I’m so happy for you both.”

“Thanks grandma,” Virgil replied.

“Yes… Thank you Mrs T…Tracy.”

“How many times do I have to tell you Brains,” Sally scolded, leaning out of the hold and frowning at him, “it’s grandma for you!”

“Oh, r…right, you said that y…yesterday.”

“Yesterday?” She questioned.

“N…Never mind,” Brains answered, “but I p…promise from now on to call you g…grandma.”

“Good,” she stated, hugging them again.

Once she had released them from the hold, Virgil looked towards the others who had yet to make a remark and were all currently gawping at them both in shock. “So, what do you think?”

“You’re definitely not pulling some prank?” John quizzed.

“Nope,” Virgil responded, placing a protective arm around Brains, “pranks are Gordon’s territory.”

“Well,” John responded with a big smile, “I think it’s brilliant!”

“Me too,” Kayo said with an equally big smile.

“Sorry for teasing you earlier, but I was being truthful when I said I thought you two would make a cute couple… And,” Alan paused, then cocked his head to one side as he observed the pair, “you really do!”

“Thanks Al.” Virgil replied.

“I also believe you make an adorable couple,” EOS chimed in.

Virgil and Brains both smiled. “Thank you, EOS.”

“Brains, I’m sorry for teasing you about Moffy, I really did think you were dating her, but,” I’m glad you aren’t. Both Al and EOS are right, you do make a cute couple… And,” Gordon added, stepping forwards and placing his hands on both men’s shoulders, “I’ve not seen Virgil look this happy in a long time…” Gordon ruffled his big brother’s hair. “The duffus deserves it.”

“I’m not a duffus,” Virgil retaliated. 

“Yes,” Gordon stated, “you are!”

Brains tittered at the two brothers, then decided to speak. “N…No need to a…apologise G…Gordon… And you’re right, Virgil does deserve to be h…happy…” Brains paused, leaned towards Gordon and whispered… “Oh, and yes, he is a d…duffus!”

“Hey,” Virgil exclaimed, “I heard that!”

“Well, you really are… But,” Brains added leaning in for a kiss, “you’re my duffus!”

Virgil returned the kiss, then glanced worriedly at his eldest brother who was yet to make any remark. “Scott, are you cool with this?”

Shaking himself out of his shocked gaze, Scott grinned, nodded, then pulled both men into a hug. “It’s great news.”

Virgil exhaled with relief. “Thanks Scott.”

Releasing them from the hold, Scott looked seriously at Brains. “Don’t ever hurt him!”

“I w…wouldn’t d…dream of it!”

“Good.” Scott answered, then turned to glare at Virgil. “And the same goes for you, Brains means a lot to us all!”

Virgil put his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “I also wouldn’t dream of it!”

“Good,” Scott stated, bringing Virgil into another tight hold before whispering in his ear with a hint of laughter, “I guess we now know what’s gotten into you today, or is it the other way around?” 

Virgil playfully punched his brother on the arm. “I’m not answering that.”

“No need,” Scott stated, his laughter increasing, “your blushing face says it all!”

“Okay,” Sally said, clapping her hands to gain everyone’s attention, “I heard that… And before the tone of this conversation lowers any further, I really think we should make a start on this Christmas decorating. As long as there are no more confessions that is?”

“Actually grandma,” Virgil said, stepping away from Brains and towards Scott who had moved back to stand by Kayo, “there’s one more relationship that needs to come out today.”

Instantaneously realising who Virgil was referring to, Scott and Kayo paled.

“It’s okay guys, Alan already knows!”

“Wait… What…” Kayo and Scott choked out in shock. “He does?”

What do I know?” Alan queried.

Virgil smiled at the youngest. “About these two hooking up.”

“Oh yes, I’ve known about that for ages.”

“And you didn’t think to inform me?” Gordon protested.

“Err… No offence bro, I love you and everything, but you’ve got a big mouth!”

“Hey,” Gordon objected, “I can keep a secret!”

“Since when, besides I had no idea if it was serious or a one-off.”

Scott nervously stepped forwards. “How long have you known?”

“About two months ago… I was covering John in five when he had the flu. I was trying to contact you, but you weren’t answering coms, so I tracked your location, you were in Thunderbird one, so I projected through, and you and Kayo were… Well you know… You had been too busy to notice me, so I didn’t want to bother you with what I saw and because you never mentioned anything, and I didn’t witness anything else between you both after that I decided to leave it… And to be honest, all I wanted to do was wipe the image from my mind… Scott your naked arse is not something I’d like to see again!”

“Seconded!” Virgil interjected.

“So, you caught us in one as well?” Scott asked.

“Something like that,” Virgil answered, “although, I didn’t know until quite recently and now I’m not really sure how I didn’t work it out sooner.”

“What do you mean?” Scott asked.

“You are constantly ‘training’ and ‘working’ together on your birds, and the way you are with each other when you don’t think anyone is watching… Well, it’s adorable,” Virgil stated, “oh, and a note for the future… If you happen to get frisky in Thunderbird One, always watch out for others who might happen to walk in on you, get the shock of their lives at seeing you naked, then fall backwards out of the cockpit.”

“That would never happen!” Kayo and Scott laughed.

“I w…wouldn’t put a bet on it!” Brains chipped in.

So, you two are actually ‘dating’ then?” Alan questioned, his eyes beaming.

Kayo and Scott nodded.

“Cool!” Alan remarked.

“Al,” Kayo tentatively asked, “do you really feel that way?”

“Yes, of course… Wait,” Alan said, noting the concern in Scott’s and Kayo’s eyes, “is that why you’ve been hiding it then, because of me?”

“Yeah,” Kayo answered, “it is,”

“Why?”

Scott moved closer to his brother. “We know that you’ve had a crush on Kayo.”

“Err, no…” Alan blushed. “You must be mistaken, I’ve never had a crush on Kayo, and even if I had in the past… Which I didn’t… I certainly haven’t gotten one now.”

Gently holding his shoulders, Scott leaned in, and quietly spoke. “It’s okay bro, I can understand why you felt that way… She’s one in a million!”

Alan glanced nervously at Kayo, then looked back at Scott. “Yes, she is.”

“Seriously, if you’re not okay with this just let me know.”

“Thank you for looking out for me,” Alan exhaled, grabbing Scott in a giant hug, “but seriously I’m good with this… Although, now I know that it’s official I’m going to have to give you a warning.”

“A warning?” Scott queried, leaning out of the hold and giving Alan a quizzical look.

“Yes,” Alan confirmed, “just like the one you gave to both Brains and Virgil.”

“Oh?”

A serious glare spread across Alan’s face. “Even though you are my brother, and I love you… If you hurt Kayo in anyway, then I’ll be enlisting John’s, Gordon’s and Virgil’s help to hunt you down.” 

“You’re so funny!”

Alan eyes twinkled mischievously. “Who said I’m joking.”

“I promise I never will!”

“Good, because she means the world to all of us!”

Scott brought his brother back into the hug and softly whispered into his ear. “I know… And thank you for being so understanding about this.”

“Anything for you bro.” Alan returned breathing in the hug before releasing himself.

Tapping Alan affectionately on his back, Scott returned to Kayo and held her hand. Then solemnly the pair looked at the rest of the family. “How do the rest of you feel about this?”

“Well, you already know that I think it’s great.”

“A…And so do I.”

Scott and Kayo both smiled. “Thanks, Virgil. Thanks Brains.”

Sally placed her arms around the pair. “Well I think it’s fantastic!”

“Apart from being annoyed that Al didn’t fill me in earlier,” Gordon informed them, “then yes, I think it’s awesome... And I know Penelope will be over the moon!”

“Well, I’m a bit shocked,” John admitted, “but I think it’s great.”

“I also agree with you two dating,” EOS chimed in, “although, I’m not shocked.”

John gave the yellow light that EOS was displaying from a quizzical look. “You’re not?”

“No,” EOS stated, “not after witnessing them having sex in Thunderbird 2’s cockpit!”

“Err… We can explain,” Scott and Kayo stumbled, nervously glancing towards Virgil who had remained uncharacteristically quiet given the revelation.

“It’s fine,” Virgil stated, “I’ve already worked out several ways I can desecrate Thunderbird One!”

“You wouldn’t?” Scott questioned, a look of pure horror spreading across his face.

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.”

“Okay boys,” Sally called out, “I can feel the tone of this conversation lowering again… So, if there are definitely no more revelations?”

“None from me grandma,” John pipped up, “but I do need to do a few things, so I’ll speak to you all later.”

“See you later John,” everyone chimed.

As soon as John had signed off, Sally focussed back on the others. “Anyone else?” When she was certain nobody else was going to speak she continued. “Good… Now, we should all get started on this decorating… As the saying goes, many hands make light work!”

“Yes grandma,” everyone chorused setting off to work.

… …

A few hours later the family stood admiring their hard work. The island home had been decked out with numerous seasonal ornaments, a variety of flashing lights, and an enormous Christmas tree.

“Well, you’ve all done cracking jobs,” Sally said, looking around the room, “and,” she added observing the one box that remained and was now placed beneath the tree, “I believe John will be very touched by your idea Virgil.”

“I hope so,” Virgil replied, glancing at the box. Originally it had contained the tinsel which now hung around the tree, but thanks to his suggestion it was now filled with a variety of special items chosen by each member of the family, and awaited John’s arrival so they could be adorned alongside the others. “I know he doesn’t show it, but he does miss these family traditions.”

“And there’s one more thing to add,” Brains stammered, walking over to Virgil.

“Oh?”

“I believe I mentioned it previously,” Brains passed him the ornament, “the Christmas Star from my own box.”

“Wow, Brains,” Scott commented, “that’s really kind of you.”

“It really is,” Virgil sighed, leaning in and kissing him.

“Okay you two,” Gordon called out with a hint of laughter while covering Alan’s eyes over, “there are children in the room!”

“Hey,” Alan protested, moving Gordon’s hands away then playfully pushing him, “I’m not a kid!”

“Okay that’s enough you two,” Sally remarked, standing herself in between them “now, as it’s nearly midday I suggest we all tuck into the lunch that Max whipped up.”

“And we can also have some of those mince pies.” Scott added.

“And hot chocolates?” Alan enquired hopefully.

“Absolutely,” Sally replied, placing her arm around him and leading him out of the room.

Taking Virgil’s hand when everyone had left, Brains gave him a warm loving smile.   
“You seemed to have enjoyed the d…decorating more than you have previously.”

“Yes, I have,” Virgil admitted, “the previous ones I’ve either been too exhausted, or I’ve been forcing myself not to enjoy them.”

“Why?”

“Because of dad… It’s not really been the same since, but I guess I’ve come to realise that he would want us to enjoy the day.”

“Of c…course, he would,” Brains replied, “now how about we go and j…join the others for lunch.”

“Yes, I really want a mince pie before they’re all gone.”

“Mm…” Brains practically drooled, leading Virgil out of the room and towards the kitchen, “I’m g…going to enjoy having a c…couple of those again.”

“Especially,” Virgil chuckled, “as they don’t taste like charred feet!”

… …

It was now 1.30pm, lunch had been consumed, and had been a joyous affair filled with laughter and lots of brotherly jibes. When Sally was happy that everything had finally been cleared away, she shooed everyone off to enjoy their own activities before Penelope and Parker arrived later that afternoon

“So,” Virgil began, draping his arm around Brains as they left the kitchen, “your room or mine?”

Brains smiled longingly at him “I was going to s…suggest mine.”

“Sounds good to me,” Virgil answered with a slight yawn.

“But…”

‘Oh no,’ Virgil inwardly thought, ‘that sounded like a ‘but’ that he wouldn’t like.’

“But…” Brains continued as they made their way towards his quarters. “A…After that yawn, and the other ones that you’ve been trying to s…supress and hide during the last thirty m…minutes of lunch, I believe a short nap is in order!”

“But I’m enjoying this day so much!” Virgil moaned, stifling another yawn.

“That does it,” Brains frowned, instantly making his decision as he led Virgil into his large room, “I really don’t want you b…becoming as c…clumsy as you were during the p…previous repeat.”

“But…”

“I know you don’t want the day to r…rewind,” Brains soothed sitting him down on his bed, “but it’s only just passed 1.30pm, as long as I w…wake you up before the 3pm stage we should h…hopefully avoid the inevitable… Well, until later today anyway… Now, boots off, undressed and get yourself comfy!”

“Yes, Hiram,” Virgil smirked, quickly removing his clothes before lying himself flat on his back with his legs slightly apart, “would you like me to remove my boxers? Or do you want to do that yourself?”

“Oh, you tease,” Brains returned, caressing Virgil’s chiselled form before gaining control of himself and pulling the blanket over him, “now, get some sleep.”

“You’re not joining me?”

“No,” Brains replied while stroking his hand softly through Virgil’s hair, “f…figured I could tinker with your mother’s music box while you sleep, that way when I wake you I should h…hopefully have the ballerina dancing again.”

“That would be wonderful,” Virgil answered, his eyes beginning to close.

“Get some sleep,” Brains ordered, kissing him lightly on his nose.

“Mm… Sleep.” Virgil muttered, finally succumbing to the tiredness.

… …

Rousing to the aroma of warm coffee and the soft touch of a thumb gently stroking his cheek, Virgil opened his eyes and smiled at the man kneeling next to the bed. “Hey.”

“How did you s…sleep?”

“Well, thank you,” Virgil responded, rubbing his eyes before checking the clock which displayed the time at 2.35pm.

“Good,” Brains replied, tenderly kissing him, “move over.”

“Okay,” Virgil responded, shifting himself to make room on the bed.

Brains passed him the fresh coffee before getting himself comfortable. “I’ve got s…something for you.”

“Oh?” Virgil enquired while sipping on the warm drink.

Brains reached into the drawer of his bedside table. “Open it.”

Virgil smiled when he saw the music box, his grin widened when he saw the Ballerina dancing to the non-existent music. “And the song?”

“Like I e…explained during that one r…repeat, the sound s…system inside is an old d…design. Thankfully, I can e…easily replace it with s…something more up to date and it r…really won’t take me long, but as you know…”

“You will need me to play my mother’s song.”

“Yes, but we can l…leave it if you want?”

“No,” Virgil answered, shaking his head, “I’d like us to give it a go.”

“Are you s…sure?” Brains questioned. “I know how much it’s a…affected you during the p…previous repeats.”

“With you by my side then I think I can do anything!”

Feeling his whole-body melt at Virgil’s comment, Brains removed the mug from his hands and straddled him. “So, do you want to pick up from where we left off earlier.”

“Yes,” Virgil purred, helping remove Brains top before layering kisses to his neck and chest.

Both men released a moan as their kissing became more intense and their hands explored each other’s physique.

“Ahem”

Virgil and Brains froze at the sound of the cough.

“Err…” A young voice croaked out, “sorry to disturb you guys.”

“Al!” Virgil exclaimed while Brains clambered off him and grabbed the blankets to cover them both, “what are you doing here?”

“Grandma sent me, Penelope and Parker will be arriving in fifteen minutes, she wants everyone upstairs ready to greet her.”

“Oh, okay,” Virgil answered, “we’ll be up in a bit.”

“Yep, cool.” Alan replied quickly leaving the room while muttering under his breath. ‘Damn it, first Scott, now Virg… If I walk in on John or Gordon, then I’m going to have to disinfect my damn eyes!”

… …

Penelope strolled into the large living area, Parker obediently following with Sherbet in his hands while Scott, Kayo, Virgil, Gordon, Alan, and Brains had been ordered by their grandma to put their bags away.

“Well, I have to say grandma, everything looks absolutely splendid!”

“Thank you, Penelope.”

“The box underneath the tree?” Penelope enquired.

“Oh, that was Virgil’s idea,” Sally informed her, “it contains some decorations, they are for John to put up when he arrives.”

“How splendid, John will adore the thought, and such a sweet idea from Virgil.”

“Yes, it was.”

Penelope smiled as the other’s all made their way into the room, “hello boys, Kayo.”

“Pen, it’s good to see you,” they all said in unison.

“It really is,” Gordon remarked walking over to her and taking her hand, “did you have a good flight?”

“I did Gordon, Parker is a wonderful pilot.”

“Thank you M’Lady,” Parker returned struggling to hold the small mutt in his hands which was currently yapping in Gordon’s direction.

“Err… Is Sherbet okay?” Gordon asked.

“Yes, he’s perfectly fine,” Penny replied, taking the dog from Parker, “he just misses me… Don’t you my darling?”

Sherbet barked then proceeded to lick the hand that Gordon had been holding.

“I think M’Lady, he might be a little jealous of Master Gordon.”

“Really?” Gordon queried moving next to Penelope which earned him a yelp from the pug.

“I believe that was a yes,” Scott remarked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

“He’s not jealous,” Penelope supplied, “he’s just protective.”

Sherbet released a small bark, then snuggled closer to her.

“I think you’ll have to assure Sherbet that you’re not going to hurt her,” Virgil contributed.

Gordon glared at his brother who was smirking at him. “I’m not going to do that?”

“Why not?” Kayo chuckled.

“Because…”

“Come on,” Alan said, pointing to Sherbet who was now growling at Gordon, “he obviously needs to hear it.”

“Because it’s obvious…” Gordon stated. “I’d never hurt Penny because… I love her!”

“You do?” Penelope questioned passing the now silent and somewhat appeased looking mutt back to Parker.

Gordon’s cheeks blushed the colour of beetroot. “Yes Pen, I do.”

Taking his hands in hers, Penelope smiled at him, then kissed him lightly on the lips. “Well, just so you know the feeling is very much returned… Now, I think that’s enough displays of affection,” she refocussed on the others, “now tell me what’s been happening here?”

Alan snorted. “Lots of affection!”

… …

“Well,” Penelope remarked, when she had been completely filled in with the details of all of the new relationships, “that is a lot of news… Of course, John and Ridley are not a surprise. I’ve seen how John gets when he talks about the girl, he’s obviously been smitten with her for a while now… Virgil, Brains?”

“Yes,” they both questioned, stepping forwards hand in hand.

“I am surprised by you two… Not that you’ve liked each other, but that you finally managed to get your act together and tell each other how you felt…”

“Wait,” Gordon interrupted, “you knew how those two felt about each other?”

“Yes,” she answered, “it was obvious!”

“It was?” Gordon, Scott, Kayo and Alan questioned.

“Yes,” Sally and Penelope replied in unison.

“Personally,” Penny continued, with a slightly firm look towards Brains and Virgil, “I believed it was going to come to the point where your poor grandma would have to bang your heads together to get you two to speak up!”

“Mm…” Sally remarked. “I have thought about it on several occasions.”

Penelope smiled at Sally, then refocussed on Scott and Kayo. “Then there’s you two.”

“Surprise!” Kayo grinned from ear to ear.

“Surprise indeed,” Penelope returned, “Kayo dear… You are my best friend and therefore should tell me everything!”

Kayo shrugged. “It was fun to hide it.”

“I bet it was,” Penelope stated, a slight glint of a smirk in her eyes.

“Besides,” Kayo continued, “you never told me that you were dating Gordon.”

“Ah, touché!” Penny replied before returning her attention to Sally. “When will John and Ridley be joining us?”

“He called through just before you landed, Ridley arrived around half past two, he said there’s a few more tasks that he needs to complete before he can come down…”

“Tasks,” Gordon chuckled under his breath, “is that what he’s calling it.”

“Gordon,” Sally warned, “no teasing when he gets down here, okay?”

“Okay grandma,” Gordon sighed, noticing he was also receiving a stern look from Penelope, “I promise,”

“Good… Now, as I was saying, he should be down in the elevator just after 4pm… So, I suggest that while we wait we all try one of the muffins that I’ve baked.”

“Oh no, not the muffins,” Virgil remarked, facepalming at forgetting to say anything.

“Hey, I’m not that bad… And anyway, I enlisted Max’s help.”

“Yes, I know, and I’m sure they will taste amazing… The only problem is that Max will have used coconut.”

“No, he hasn’t,” Sally answered, “thankfully Max brought the coconut to my attention before we started baking, and I threw it out.”

“He did?” Virgil queried, a puzzled expression adorning his face.

“I told him about yours and Alan’s a…allergies this m…morning, when I went to fetch my box.”

Virgil placed a soft kiss on Brains lips. “Thank you.”

“Err, grandma,” Alan enquired, “why did you have coconut in the house?”

“It was left over from that baking competition I entered last month, everyone was given a specific ingredient that they had to use and mine happened to be coconut…”

“Where did you come in that competition,” Gordon chuckled, “last?”

“No,” she answered, glaring at him with the slightest hint of a wry smile, “I’ll have you know that I got an honorary mention.”

“Probably for not burning the cake!” Scott remarked.

Shaking her head at him, Sally continued, “I have to say, I’m so glad Max pointed the coconut out to me earlier, I really thought I had thrown it away, and I would have felt awful if Alan or Virgil had a reaction.”

“Well, we haven’t grandma,” Virgil assured, his arm wrapping comfortably around her, “now, you said something about trying the muffins that Max helped you to bake?”

… …

“What time is it?” Virgil questioned, bouncing slightly with impatience as he stared at the empty launch bay set next to Thunderbird One.

“Thirty seconds since you last asked,” Scott stated, shaking his head at his brother, “you realise it wasn’t that long ago we physically saw John, right?”

“It’s felt like a lot longer,” Virgil answered, “besides, I know you’re equally as excited to see him!”

“Yeah, I am,” Scott admitted, “I hate not being able to keep an eye on you guys.”

“That’s because you’re a full-on Smother Hen!”

“I am not a Smother Hen.”

“Yes, you are,” Virgil stated, a sudden giant beam appearing on his face, “look.”

Scott looked up and joined in with his brother’s grin as the space capsule made its final descent.

“Hey Scott, hey Virg,” John greeted when the doors finally opened.

“John I’ve missed you,” Virgil cried out, bounding over to his brother and gripping him in one of his bear hugs.”

“Err Virg,” Scott said, tapping him on his shoulder, “I think you’re squeezing John a bit too hard.”

“No, I’m not,” Virgil replied while maintaining the hold he had on John.

“Err… Yes Virg, you are!” John gasped.

Virgil released his brother and smiled apologetically. “Sorry bro.”

“That’s okay,” John replied, “I love your bear hugs, just watch your grip next time, okay?”

“Will do!”

John gazed around the large bay, “Are the others upstairs?”

“Yep,” Scott responded, “waiting patiently for you… Unlike this guy,” he added signalling to Virgil.

“I haven’t been that impatient,” Virgil defended.

“Yes, you have,” Scott placed a hand on John ‘s shoulder, “the last five minutes he’s been acting like Alan did on that trip to Universal Studios when he was 6!”

“Oh God,” John remarked, shaking his head at Virgil.

Virgil pouted his lips. “I just missed you, that’s all.” 

“And I’ve missed you,” John answered slapping his back affectionately before turning and smiling at the woman sitting in the doorway, “you both remember Ridley.”

“It’s lovely to meet you both again,” she replied, stumbling to her feet.

“The elevator takes some getting used to,” Scott supplied, taking her one arm around his waist while John supported her on the other side.

“John here was a wobbly mess the first time he did it,” Virgil added, walking next to them while preparing himself to catch Ridley if she should stumble despite the support, “but you’re doing much better, and you should have found your land legs in an hour or two.”

“I hope so,” she smiled, tentatively moving with them into the lift that would take them back up to the house.

“Well, there’s some warm coffee waiting for you both,” Scott informed her, “hopefully that should help as well.”

“And,” Virgil continued, “some chocolate muffins!”

“Have they been made by your grandma?” Ridley questioned. “John’s already warned me.”

“No,” Scott answered, “thankfully Max helped her to make them.”

“And,” Virgil added, “they’re delicious.”

John smiled at her as the lift neared its final stop. “So, are you ready to meet everyone?”

“Yes,” Ridley smiled, squeezing John’s hand, “well, I think so.”

“Don’t worry, we’re not that bad,” Virgil informed her, “well, except for Gordon… You might need to watch out for him!”

“Oh yes, as well as your grandmas cooking, John also warned me about your younger brother,” Ridley grinned, “unfortunately I had to inform him that his ‘jesting’ nature was well talked about the last time I visited the GDF headquarters.”

“What?” Scott and Virgil both exclaimed, their faces paling slightly at the news.

“I’m afraid it’s true,” John continued, “Gordon’s pranks have become infamous!”

… …

After John and Ridley had been greeted by the rest of the family, it had been announced by Max, Parker and Grandma that they would be preparing an evening banquet which would be served later that evening, with the added instructions from Sally that their best dress was required. This had provoked Penelope to drag a very reluctant Kayo and equally wary Ridley off to her room, so they could choose one of her many dresses, that she had of course brought with her, to wear. John, who had spotted the box filled with decorations under the tree, and had been overwhelmingly touched by Virgil’s gesture, happily displayed the items around the home. Deciding that the final item, the Star that Brains had provided for the top of the tree should be hung after dinner. When he was finished he decided to join Scott, who had been giving Gordon a lecture on scaling down his antics when at the GDF, by the pool.

Meanwhile, Virgil sat at his piano in a world of his own as he tinkered away, only looking up when the door opened. “Hey, did you get it?”

“This will w…work,” Brains answered with a smile, flashing the small recordable device in his hands as he walked over to join him.

Returning the smile, Virgil gestured for Brains to sit next to him.

“Don’t you want to tell your f…family about the t…tradition first?” Brains questioned. “That way they can join us.”

“No,” Virgil replied, shaking his head, “I’d like to try something different this time.”

“Oh?”

“We’ve been going under the assumption that the song should be shared with those that I love, as in my family, but I think the song was always meant to be shared between two people who loved each other. First it was the love of a couple. My mother and father shared their love of the song together, just the two of them, a tradition just for them. Then later the tradition continued with me and my dad.”

“The love b…between a f…father and a son.”

“Yes,” taking his hands, Virgil looked into his eyes then slowly exhaled, “now, I’d like to share it with you. That way the song will have come full circle, because I’ll be sharing it with the love of my life!”

Squeezing Virgil’s hands, Brains leaned in and pressed a short but sensual kiss onto his lips. “I love you so much!”

Virgil rested his forehead against Brains. “I want you so much!”

“I want you too,” Brains returned, “but I’m t…thinking song first then we can pounce on each other later.”

“Deal,” Virgil said with a deep laugh, turning back to rest his fingers on the piano.

Brains fiddled with the device in his hand and then smiled at Virgil. “Okay, I’m ready to r…record.”

Virgil nodded, then with a quick thoughtful look towards where his dad would normally be, he exhaled slowly and began to play…

… …

“Wow… That was,” Brains breathed out, “it was beautiful…”

“Thank you, that means a lot.”

“Thank you for s…sharing it with me.”

“I’d like to share it with you again, and on this day every year, if that’s okay?”

“A t…tradition just for us?”

“Yes.”

“I would be h…honoured,” Brains happily sighed, kissing him on the head, “your dad would be very p…proud of you!”

Virgil exhaled as he once more gazed at where his dad should be. “I know he would.”

“You k…know,” Brains said, smiling proudly at him “that’s the first time you’ve truly accepted a c…compliment, and a…acknowledged how your dad would feel.”

“Yeah, I guess it is?”

Brains thought for a moment, “m…maybe that will be the thing that will bring this day to an end.”

“Really?”

“It might be… Apart from p…playing the song which you’ve done, and the other t…theories that Max suggested.”

“Which I’ve also completed,”

Brains checked his watch. “And it’s 6.00pm, so it as passed the time when e…everything usually resets… Oh, and t…thankfully you haven’t h…hurt yourself.”

“Shush,” Virgil whispered, “don’t jinx it… The days not finished yet.”

“That’s t…true,” Brains admitted, “I g…guess I’ll have to keep an e…extra eye on you, especially if you start to become o…overtired again, until I get you into bed.”

“You can get me into bed whenever you want!”

“Mm…” Brains remarked, kissing him before standing up and holding out his hand, “maybe after I’ve f…fixed the music box!”

“Sounds good to me.” Virgil said, taking his hand, “you know,” he added as they made their way to Brains large room, “there’s a part of me that keeps wondering if any of this is real.”

“What, like a d…dream?” Brains asked opening the door and summoning Virgil over to the work bench.

“No,” Virgil answered placing the music box on the table while Brains selected the tools needed.

“We may not be real.”

“What do you mean?”

“All of this could actually be some crazy-arse story that someone’s decided to concoct… Like some weird rom-com… Or we could be stuck in one of those fanfiction stories that you used to write.”

Brains released a smirk as he began fiddling with the box. “So, in reality we are all f…fictional characters?”

“Yes, and we are being manipulated like puppets to do their bidding!”

“That’s one t…theory,” Brains chuckled placing his tools down before fiddling with his glasses, “and it certainly would a…answer a lot about our lives… But,” he added resting his hand on the back of Virgil’s head, his fingers entwining through his hair as he brought his lips to meet his, for a slow lingering kiss, “it feels very real to me!”

“Yep, definitely real,” Virgil replied as their lips met again.

Grinning, Brains returned to the box, then after ten minutes of silence where Virgil happily watched him working away, Brains spoke again. “Okay, open it.”

“Wait, have you fixed it already?”

“I’ll k…know for definite if you o…open it!”

A gasp emitted from Virgil’s lips as he opened the lid and heard the sweet candescent music springing forth, and saw the Ballerina contentedly twirling away.

“Are you happy?”

“Happy…” Virgil practically sang out, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. “Yes… Thank you so much!”

“You can show this to your f…family after dinner, if you want?”

“Yes, I will,” Virgil nodded, wiping his tears away before placing the now closed box back on the bench, “now, I believe earlier you said something about getting me into bed?”

“Mm…” Brains purred, leading Virgil away from the work bench and over to his bed, “I believe I did.”

“Boys!”

Brains and Virgil instantly blushed as they gazed at the door which had been left ajar. “Hey, grandma.”

“Sorry to disturb you, but dinner will be served in half an hour, so I suggest you both get yourselves cleaned up.”

“Yes grandma,” both men replied.

Virgil looked at Brains. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Yes, see you in a bit,” Brains answered, giving him a quick kiss before he left the room.

“You know,” Sally said, joining Virgil as he walked back towards his room “it’s really good to see you smiling… Not on the outside, you are always there for any of us with your warm smile… But on the inside, I’ve not seen your eyes shine the way they are right now in the longest time.”

“Thank you, grandma,” Virgil replied, placing a kiss on her cheek as he opened his door, “I guess I am feeling good!”

“Well, you deserve too,” Sally smiled lovingly at him, “now, go and get yourself ready for dinner… And remember,” she added, “it’s your best dress!”

… …

“Boys,” Sally shouted at the top of her lungs, “if you’re not here in five minutes I’ll be getting EOS to sound the alarms!”

Five Tracy boys, all happily chattering amongst themselves, bundled into the lounge where the larger than usual dining table had been set up.

“Wow, the table looks amazing!” Scott stated, taking in the immaculate setting with an added Christmassy twist.

“Thank you, Parker and Max refused to let me near the food, so I was in charge of this.”

“And your dress is very pretty.”

“Why thank you Alan,” Sally responded, kissing the top of his head, “and all of you all look very nice in those suits, as do you Brains!”

Instantly turning, Virgil’s face lit up at the sight of the man before him. “You look wonderful!”

“And you look very handsome,” Brains returned, taking in the sight of the well-fitted dark suit that managed to accentuate Virgil’s chest muscles and biceps, “in fact,” he added wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist and leaning in to whisper in his ear, “how about we skip the meal and head to your room for dessert?”

“Normally, I wouldn’t refuse, but,” he said with a quick glance to his grandma, who was now helping Max and Parker place the food on the table, “she’ll ring our necks.”

“That’s true,” Brains replied, making his way over to one of the seats.

“Allow me,” Virgil said, holding out the chair for Brains.

“Ooh…” Brains happily sighed accepting the seat. “Looks like my b…boyfriend is a gentleman.”

Virgil slipped into the seat next to him. “I love it when you call me your boyfriend.”

“Good evening!”

Virgil and Brains looked up, both smiling at Penelope standing in the doorway in a long glittery pink dress.

“Wow Pen…” Gordon spluttered out, clambering out of his chair and over to her, “You look… Wow!”

“Do you like it?” She coyly questioned holding her gloved hand out to him.

“Yes,” he responded taking her hand and leading her to her chair.

Penelope smiled as she sat down. “Wait until your brothers see the other two.”

Taking his seat next to her, Gordon looked at John and Scott whose mouths instantly dropped when the other two women stepped in the room.

John was the first to react. “Ridley you look beautiful!”

Ridley, who was wearing a dark blue dress with matching shoes accepted the seat with a loving smile. “Thank you, John,” she leaned in and whispered in his ear, “and you look ravishing in that suit.”

“Too much?” Kayo questioned a still dumbfounded looking Scott who still gaped at her from his chair.

Shaking his surprise away, Scott stood from his seat and made his way over to Kayo. “You look absolutely stunning!”

“Really?”

Scott gazed at the woman before him dressed in a short emerald dress that clung to her figure. “You really do… Oh,” he added with a quick glance at her feet, “and I’m loving the matching shoes.”

“It’s one thing to wear a dress,” Kayo grinned as she flashed the flat green pumps, but I will always draw the line when it comes to heels… The only thing they’re ever good for is when I’m extracting information from somebody.”

Scott laughed. “That’s a good one!”

“Who said I was joking!”

“Oh!” Scott remarked with a slight gulp. “So,” he continued, deflecting the conversation, “what do you think of the suit.”

“Very nice… Although, it does need a slight alteration.”

“What’s that?”

Kayo released an alluring smile, removed his tie, pocketed it, then unbuttoned the top three buttons of his crisp white shirt. “That’s better… I couldn’t see any of your chest before.”

“You can see much more later,” Scott added leading her over to her seat.

… …

After a three-course meal everyone began sharing a happy, or in the case of Gordon a funny tale from Christmases past. During this time, Brains had slipped out and then quickly returned with the music box in his hands which he passed to Virgil.

“What’s that?” Sally asked spotting Virgil resting the item in his lap.

Virgil smiled at the entire group staring back at him curiously. “It’s mother’s music box.”

“The one that used to play her song?” Scott questioned, his arm draped securely around Kayo.

“Yes,” Virgil answered placing the box in the middle of the table.

“I can barely remember that song,” Alan sighed sadly.

“Then open it.”

“But, Scott just said it didn’t work?”

“Trust me Al,” Virgil said, his smile widening, “open it.”

Taking the box in his hands, Alan carefully opened it and emitted a gasp as the Ballerina began dancing and the song began to play. “It works?”

“Yes,” Virgil replied, “Brains fixed it.”

“Wow, Brains, that was wonderful of you.” Everyone chorused.

“H…Happy to do it,” Brains returned.

“Well, listening to this as given me an idea,” Sally announced, “Virgil, would you mind playing it and some other Christmas songs around the piano?”

“I’d be honoured to!”

… …

With his hand clutched in Brains, Virgil gazed contentedly around the room. The piano playing had gone on for a couple of hours, much to the delight of the family, and had eventually ended when Max had presented them with cheese, biscuits and wine which they decided to enjoy around the tree. ‘This has actually been a good day,’ he mused to himself. After eleven repeats he’d finally managed to see John. Penelope had also arrived and because of that his younger brother was looking so happy. Scott and Kayo’s relationship was not hidden anymore, and the bloody coconut had been thrown away!

Noticing a slight smirk creep on Virgil’s face, Brains looked at him quizzically. “What are you t…thinking?”

“That if the day should repeat then I wouldn’t want to change a thing”

Brains smiled as he brought Virgil’s head onto his chest. “That’s good.”

“It really is.” Virgil replied with a deep yawn.

“Okay, I’m g…going to get this one to bed,” Brains announced to the group, as he helped Virgil to his feet, “we all know how he gets when he’s o…overtired.”

“He becomes his lovable clumsy self,” Sally remarked.

“I don’t know if I’d call it lovable.” Virgil yawned out walking with Brains towards the door.

“Oh Virg,” John called out, “before you go to bed, I thought that you might like to put this on the tree.”

“The Christmas Star,” Virgil said, noting the item now in John’s hand, “but Brains put this in the box for you.”

“I know, but if Brains is okay with it then I’d like you to do the honours.”

Brains nodded. “That’s fine by me.”

“But why me?”

“Well, if it wasn’t for you getting us to confess our feelings and stuff then we probably wouldn’t all be sitting here… And I don’t know about the others, but this has been the best 21st of December we’ve had since dad…”

Virgil clasped John’s shoulder when his voice trailed off. “Hey, it’s okay… And I’d love too.”

“Good,” John stated handing Virgil the star.

Briefly examining the Star in his hands, Virgil placed it on the top of the tree, then released a big smile at everyone. “Happy Christmas!”

“Happy Christmas!” A chime of delighted voices rang out.

… …

“I can u…understand why you’ve been so e…exhausted now,” Brains yawned falling into the bed next to Virgil, “this has been a r…really long day!”

“Mm… it really as,” Virgil mumbled snuggling in closer to him, “and hopefully I’ll see you in the morning.”

“W…Whether it be the 21st, the 22nd, or some other day,” Brains said, kissing Virgil on the shoulder, “you’ll always have me by your side.”

“And I’ll always be by yours,” Virgil happily sighed, allowing the exhaustion to claim him.

… …

Virgil moaned at the sound of the alarm ringing out. ‘Oh, God… The day was repeating again… But he had Brains with him, they’d get through this together.’ Rolling over he grasped out for the man who had been beside him, but couldn’t find him. “Hiram?” He questioned forcing his eyes open.

“It’s okay,” Brains stated scurrying in the room, “I’m here and the a…alarm will stop in a second.”

Right on cue silence descended.

“Did you talk my brother’s into doing the decorating later?” Virgil asked wearily sitting himself up in his bed.

“Ah?” Brains remarked.

“The day’s repeating!”

“Err Virg,” Brains said with a very happy smile, “c…check out your clock.”

“7am,” Virgil sighed.

“And the d…date below it.”

Virgil looked again, a huge smile encompassing his face. “The 22nd… Oh, thank goodness… Wait,” he added, scrambling to get himself out of bed, “that means there’s an actual rescue.”

“Not for you there isn’t!”

“What, why?”

“You’re e…exhausted,” Brains stated sitting on the edge of the bed, “so, I’m g…grounding you for a few days!”

“But…”

“No buts… Besides, only T…Thunderbird One is needed, and Kayo’s a…accompanied Scott in S…Shadow, just in case.”

“Okay,” Virgil sighed leaning himself against his headboard, “so, what do you think finally ended the Groundhog Day then?”

“I don’t know,” Brains shrugged, “like we discussed y…yesterday, you f…followed all the instructions.”

“And everyone had a great time.”

“You were happy,” Brains smiled at him, “I think I r…remember s…suggesting that it was your day that m…mattered.”

“Yes, you did.”

Brains silently thought for a moment and then released a soft chuckle.

“What?”

“Well, it was the 11th r…repeat, right?”

“Including the original 21st, then yes it was, why?”

“Well,” Brains continued with another light laugh, “if you’d not had the G…Groundhog Day then that means yesterday’s repeat would have been New Y…Year’s Eve, which can be looked at as the end of the old… And t…today would have been J…January 1st, the b…beginning of the new.

“So, you’re saying I could have stayed tucked nicely in my bed for 11 days, doing nothing, and it would have still ended on the 11th repeat?”

“Yeah,” Brains answered his laughter growing.

Virgil grinned at him. “You’re having me on, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Brains said his laughter becoming lighter again.

“I’m glad I didn’t spend every day in bed,” Virgil pulled Brains in and kissed him, “I wouldn’t have ended up with you!”

“That’s true,” Brains remarked, moving away from the kiss and heading towards the open door.

“Where are you going?”

“Nowhere,” Brains responded, shutting the door and pushing the bolt across, “we got disturbed a few times yesterday… And,” he continued, sauntering back over to the bed, removing his own top and bottoms on the way before quickly straddling Virgil, “I wanted to make sure we don’t get disturbed again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The 'Nerd-Trino' line that Kayo and Gordon referenced is credited to S1 E17: Heist Society.
> 
> * The '5am drills' that Virgil referenced is credited to S3 E6: Life Signs.
> 
> ... ... ... ...
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing and leaving Kudos on this story, I really appreciate it :)


End file.
